Dorado y cálido
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Un momento dorado en la vida gris de Seto Kaiba, y mi primera incursión en este fandom. SetoJoey yaoi lemon COMPLETO - 11 Epílogo
1. Un cachorro dorado

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**I**

**Un cachorro dorado**

Advertencia: yaoi ahead. Si te molestan las relaciones o el sexo entre chicos, mejor ni leas. Esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de YGO (aparte de una historia larga que estoy escribiendo y aún no publico), y bueno... es un lemon, un poco PWP, creo que algo angsty y cheesy; pero en fin ^^. Espero que les guste, Kaiba es mi personaje favorito y quise plasmar aquí un poco de su seductora complejidad en un POV.

Dedicado a **_Suisei Lady Dragon_**, a quien le gusta esta pareja ^^.

************************************

Siento frío... el otoño casi da paso al invierno. Al mirar por la ventana puedo distinguir en la semipenumbra las siluetas de los árboles casi desprovistos de hojas, extendiendo sus ramas desnudas al cielo como en una muda súplica.

Estoy solo, como siempre; mi única compañía, la persona más querida en el mundo para mí, se ha ido a pasar la noche en casa de sus amigos. No podía ni debía tratar de impedírselo, a pesar de que mi corazón, o lo que queda de él, rogaba porque decidiera quedarse.

Pero él no merece vivir la misma soledad que yo; merece algo mejor que quedarse en esta enorme mansión vacía con su amargado hermano mayor. Además, es mejor que no esté en casa cuando reciba la visita que espero, la que mitigará la soledad de la noche. Podría extrañarse, escandalizarse, y no hay nada a lo que tema más en el mundo que hacer daño a Mokuba... a mi pequeño y adorado hermano.

Siento que una sonrisa irónica curva mis labios. No puedo creer que haya accedido a esto, pero una parte de mí no puede evitar sentirse divertida ante la situación. Vaya ironía. Has pasado meses, años, detestándome y evitándome; y sin embargo, ahora que nos vemos menos que nunca, quieres visitarme... quizás mucho más que eso.

No puedo esperar, pero he estado días enteros esperando por esta noche, tratando peor que nunca a los que tienen la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino; lo cual en sí mismo no es algo inusual. Pero para qué me preocupo, siempre habrá alguien a quien le provoque lástima: el millonario, atractivo, inteligente Seto Kaiba, encerrado prácticamente solo en su gran mansión.

Solo, siempre solo...

Claro, ellos no saben nada de mi vida en realidad. A veces, cuando tengo tiempo de reflexionar (como ahora), pienso que esta situación es como una gran broma cósmica, y que todos los dioses, si es que los hay, se están riendo de mí.

El sonido del timbre me sobresalta. Eres tú, lo presiento. Ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que vinieras precisamente esta noche, porque no prometiste nada... sólo dijiste que ya encontrarías la forma de venir cuando sintieras que estabas listo.

Camino hacia la puerta, ordenándole a mi cuerpo traidor que no tiemble; ¿porqué tiemblo? Todo está preparado para recibirte, como lo ha estado desde que comencé a esperarte, hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cuándo. Cada día trato de justificar mis acciones, tratando de sentirme menos patético, aunque nadie sabrá de esto excepto yo; y tú, por supuesto.

Abro la puerta y estás allí. Me quedo quieto, sin atreverme a hacer un movimiento... no sólo porque podría espantarte, sino también porque podría traicionar la intensidad de lo que siento en este momento. Me cuesta, pero trato de mantener mi rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Sigo temblando. Es el viento gélido que entra por la puerta, por esa puerta en cuyo umbral se recorta tu silueta.

- Hola, Kaiba.

Tu voz suena vacilante, y sin embargo, sonríes. La luz que ilumina el corredor no puede competir con la brillantez de tu sonrisa infantil y traviesa.

- Wheeler - digo lentamente - pasa.

Al entrar y sentir la calefacción, te quitas la chaqueta. No será la última prenda que te quitarás esta noche, eso puedo asegurártelo...

Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra más mientras te guío por las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Las palabras siempre lo complican todo y, ¿para qué complicar algo que es tan simple? 

Uno más uno. Tú y yo, nosotros. La ecuación más simple de todas.

Lo que podría complicarlo, mi orgullo, ya no importa... porque esto es algo que está mucho más allá de mi poder para resistirlo.

Ya estamos en mi habitación... el fuego está encendido, una suave luz dorada... como tú, se derrama sobre los objetos, sobre los muebles, sobre ti y sobre mí.

Me detengo a mirarte, pero no puedo mirarte y no tocarte ahora que estás aquí al fin, como un sueño inalcanzable que de pronto se ha cumplido. Acaricio tus cabellos con una mano, mientras la otra descansa en tu hombro como un pájaro que ha encontrado su nido, y puedo sentir cómo tiemblas a través del grueso tejido de tu suéter.

Un beso duro y rápido le sigue a la caricia de mis manos, y tus brazos se elevan y rodean mi cuello. El frío en mi interior comienza a derretirse con la visión del tesoro dorado entre mis brazos.

Mis manos están sobre ti, despojándote una a una de las capas de ropa, deslizándose arriba y abajo en tus brazos, descubriéndote otra vez. Tu piel está fría. Puedo pretender que estoy simplemente tratando de darte algo de calor, que tocarte es una elección más que una necesidad.

Una piel tan adorable. Tan hermosa.

Podría decírtelo, pero no lo haré. Una cosa es sentirme patético, y otra muy distinta es dejar que tú sepas que lo soy, y cuánto... todavía me queda algo de orgullo.

Siento que te relajas contra mí. Mis manos siguen recorriendo tu cuerpo, como tratando de hacer un mapa de cada forma, cada plano, cada músculo, para atesorar un recuerdo tridimensional en mi memoria. Tu cabeza descansa en mi hombro, tus labios contra mi cuello y tus ojos cerrados, como si esto fuera lo más natural en el mundo y no un impulso que no puedo controlar.

No puedo dejar de tocarte, y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta; ¿porqué lo harías? A pesar de lo que hacemos juntos, sigo siendo la misma persona a la que tus amigos detestan, el frío, inaccesible y cruel Kaiba que no necesita de nadie, excepto de su hermano.

Rayos, hasta hace un par de meses, _tú_ me detestabas. Y yo fingía ignorarte, haciéndote estallar de ira cada vez que por casualidad nos encontrábamos.

Y sin embargo, ahora estamos aquí, juntos.

Quizás te das cuenta de lo que estoy pensando, porque de pronto levantas tu cabeza y das un paso hacia atrás, forzándome a romper el contacto entre los dos. Tus brazos se apartan de mi cuello y siento como un puñal la pérdida de tu toque, hasta que me doy cuenta de que tus manos trabajan desabrochando mi camisa.

Ya no estás relajado, ahora estás impaciente, como la deliciosa e impulsiva criatura que eres.

Sí, ha sido una espera larga, fría e incómoda por ti esta noche, pero lo que está sucediendo ahora hace que todo mi sufrimiento valga la pena.

Otro beso y tu cuerpo se moldea contra el mío... nuestros cuerpos no deberían encajar tan bien, porque eso hace que todo sea más duro... en todos los sentidos.

Sé que te has dado cuenta de mi reacción ante la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, y puedo sentir el pequeño estremecimiento de una risa complacida en tu pecho... puedo sentir cómo disfrutas el poder que sabes que tienes sobre mí, aunque no conoces toda su extensión.

Te arrastro conmigo a la cama en el centro de la habitación sin que te resistas en lo más mínimo. Me dejo caer en la cama, contra las almohadas, mientras te quedas allí de pie, mirándome, sin moverte.

Ven... 

Esta no es una de las órdenes que estoy tan acostumbrado a dar. Es una invitación, y si tú supieras de veras el poder que tienes sobre mis sentidos, podrías torturarme hasta lograr que se convierta incluso en una súplica.

Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? Ver al insensible Seto Kaiba suplicar y llorar... por ti. 

De pronto tu ansiedad y tu impulsividad toman el control y te lanzas sobre mí. Casi sonrío al pensar que no sé cómo puedo inspirar tanto entusiasmo a alguien como tú, tan diferente, tan vivo, mientras que yo soy un ser que sólo vive a medias.

La primera vez fue diferente, un momento de locura en un mundo que de pronto ya no era cuerdo ni lógico; pero lo que ocurrió tenía sentido, a pesar de la locura. Me necesitabas y yo estaba allí; te necesitaba y tú estabas allí para mí, necesitándome también. Sentirse necesitado, para alguien que como yo siempre ha tratado de escapar a los peligros de sentir, es algo intoxicante, embriagador.

Y es que soy humano, debajo de toda mi frialdad. He pasado por cosas, he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, de las que no hablaré. Tú también tienes tus secretos y no me los dirás.

No hay necesidad de ello.

Tus labios se deslizan por mi cuello y mis brazos alrededor de tu espalda. Es un hecho: no puedo mantener mis manos alejadas de ti, ni siquiera aunque estés tocándome... es la necesidad, esa necesidad que me atormenta. Obligo a mis manos a soltarse un poco y tiro de ti para que nuestras bocas se encuentren en un beso casi doloroso. 

Tu boca deja la mía y comienza a recorrer un camino hacia abajo en mi cuerpo, tu cuerpo alejándose de mi abrazo, permitiendo que tus manos y tus labios continúen su búsqueda más y más abajo. Me arqueo hacia tu boca lenta, muy lentamente, para no delatar mi ansiedad, mi hambre de ti.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar que un gemido escape de mi garganta cuando tu lengua deja de explorar toda la extensión de mi virilidad y comienza a acariciar el punto justo para hacerme jadear de placer. ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? ¿Quién te enseñó?

Por un instante, la furia incontrolable de los celos le gana al deseo y a la lujuria y se revuelve en mi estómago como una serpiente. ¿Quién? ¿Quién más te ha tocado? ¿Quién se ha atrevido?

Tú, pequeña mascota dorada, eres MÍO. Mío, de nadie más...

Trato de controlar mi ira. Calma, calma. No estás haciendo nada que yo no te haya hecho antes... lo hice la última vez, y tú cuando quieres sabes aprender rápido. Esta fue una lección a la que prestaste particular atención.

Pero no puedo controlar del todo lo que siento, así que te aparto de mí y te empujo hasta que caes en la cama a mi lado. Mi lengua despiadada castiga tu boca en un beso un tanto violento. Tú te echas hacia atrás y tus ojos ambarinos, siempre espejos de lo que sientes, reflejan confusión; no sabes qué has hecho para provocar mi ira, mi violencia.

Eres tan vulnerable... tan cálido y dorado como un atardecer... es eso lo que derrota a mi orgullo una y otra vez, es ése el poder que tienes sobre mí: el poder de tus sentimientos. Tu vulnerabilidad, tu confianza, tu entusiasmo. Todo tú.

Suspiro, y vuelvo a temblar. Tu mano está en mi mejilla ahora, y me besas de una manera gentil y dulce, como disculpándote.

¿Cómo puedo luchar contra eso? Sé que quiero rendirme, y me rindo.

Mis manos codiciosas están de nuevo recorriendo tu cuerpo, tu pecho, tu abdomen y más allá, recordando la primera vez que te hice esto. No fue tan diferente, sólo que en aquel momento yo creía que tenía el control; creía que era, de los dos, el que tenía el poder.

Toco tu cuerpo como a un delicado instrumento, y respondes con toda tu pasión, moviéndote debajo de mí, tus manos en mis caderas urgiéndome hacia abajo, presionándome contra ti.

De pronto me detengo, y todas mis fuerzas se concentran en apartarme de ti. Me dejo caer a tu lado, jadeante, y escucho tu respiración tan agitada como la mía, o más.

Estoy derrotado, pero no puedo soportar poseerte así. Siento que te obligo, siento que es tu cuerpo el que tiene el comando, y tu mente... tu corazón no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Una vez quise ser el más poderoso. Ahora, en este momento, sólo quisiera tener el poder para conquistarte, para llegar a tu alma, para ser el dueño de tu cuerpo y de tu mente.

Porque tú ya eres el dueño de los míos, Joey Wheeler.

Tú me miras sin comprender, seguramente preguntándote qué diablos me pasa esta noche. No conoces la causa... aún no. Sin embargo, tu rostro toma una expresión resuelta y te apartas de mí. Escucho que buscas algo en el cajón de la mesilla de noche... pequeño pillo, ya sabes en dónde está todo, ya te comportas como si vivieras aquí conmigo.

Pones el tubo de plástico en mis manos y comprendo lo que quieres cuando te colocas sobre mí a horcajadas, sin tocarme. La sustancia suave se derrama sobre mis dedos, y los froto suavemente antes de buscar con ellos la pequeña abertura en tu cuerpo, masajeando delicadamente en círculos antes de penetrarte, preparándote.

Un suspiro escapa de tu boca suave y rosa, tu boca mía. Tu cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío es una visión hipnótica que jamás voy a olvidar, y que quiero que jamás olvides mientras te preparo lentamente, muy lentamente para que no haya confusiones acerca de quién está haciéndote esto. Para que nunca me olvides.

Ahora un gemido ronco me indica que estás impaciente y esperando. Yo también. Mi mano te abandona y se mueve sobre mi dura y ardiente necesidad; unos cuantos movimientos y estoy listo, listo para ti, tan listo que me duele.

Te mueves, y en un instante estoy dentro de ti, envuelto en tu intenso calor y la enloquecedora presión de tus músculos. No puedo evitar responder cuando un rayo de placer estremece mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir.

Y de pronto todo es un torbellino de sensaciones, rápido, duro... besos desesperados, caricias dolorosas, tus dientes en mi cuello, mis uñas enterrándose en la carne firme y cálida de tus caderas. Tu rostro angelical transfigurado por el placer, tus ojos cerrados, tu boca repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez.

No Kaiba. Seto, Seto, Seto... dices una vez, y otra, y otra, y el sonido de tu voz se añade a la inmensidad de lo que estoy sintiendo.

- ¡Joey! - el gemido desesperado se escapa de mí cuando siento que no puedo más, que no soporto más ver tu cuerpo arqueado contra el mío, que no podré luchar un minuto más contra la increíble experiencia de estar dentro de ti, de verte encima de mí, de sentirme unido a ti.

Cuando todo pasa, te acurrucas casi sobre mi cuerpo y te duermes con una facilidad pasmosa. Yo no me quejo, simplemente me dejo llevar por la lasitud y el sentimiento de satisfacción, de dulce plenitud.

Luego de un rato trato de apartarme de tu cuerpo, suavemente para no molestarte, pero tú haces un pequeño sonido de protesta y tus labios hacen un mohín de disgusto. Al fin logro desenredarme, pero mi mano acaricia tu mejilla con suavidad al ver que tus músculos se tensan y frunces el ceño, como si estuvieras soñando con algo desagradable.

El toque de mi mano, sin embargo, te tranquiliza. Quizás tengas pesadillas... quizás sea algo que tiene que ver con los secretos que guardas y que no sé... quizás debajo de la piel no somos tan distintos como podemos pensar, como piensan los demás.

Lo que pensarían los demás si supieran de esto.

No estoy avergonzado de ti, no quiero que pienses eso jamás. Pero tengo miedo de lo que una relación entre los dos, conocida por el mundo, pueda causar en ti y en mí. Tengo miedo de que tus amigos te abandonen por querer estar junto a mí... también tengo miedo de que Mokuba no se tome bien todo este asunto... aún es muy pequeño.

Te miro. Miro tu piel, cálida y dorada al resplandor de la chimenea. La cabeza hundida en mi almohada, el suave cabello revuelto cayendo sobre tus ojos cerrados. Tan hermoso y mío, mío aunque sea por un momento, por este momento que quisiera que fuera eterno.

Pronto tendré que despertarte para que te vayas a casa. Pero quizás algún día el amanecer llegará y te encontraré junto a mí.

Quisiera saberlo, saber qué se siente despertar y no estar solo. eso es algo importante. Nosotros somos importantes.

Suspiro y me dejo caer de nuevo en la cálida y dorada sábana de tu cuerpo.

***********************

Fin, por ahora. Algo corto, pero mejor está así. ¿Desearían que continuara explorando esta relación? Quizás el POV de Joey... si es así, me gustaría que me lo dejaran saber, porque la verdad es que me gustan mucho estos personajes y estoy tentada a hacerlo ^^. Gracias por leer.


	2. Helado de chocolate

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru**** Metallium**

**II**

**Helado de chocolate**

Advertencia: yaoi lemon ahead. Uh, se me había olvidado el disclaimer, pero ustedes saben que los personajes de YGO no me pertenecen, pero el resto sí. Aunque ya me gustaría tener a Kaiba para un día de fiesta...

Whatever. Algunas personas querían saber de la primera vez, ¿no? Principalmente lo que siente Joey; les advierto que aquí está como **yo** lo veo: una persona pensante, sentimental y leal que no puede evitar que a menudo la boca se le dispare sin pedirle permiso al cerebro xD; pero no un cabeza hueca como suelen retratarlo por ahí.

************************************

De pronto me resulta muy difícil pensar... cada nervio de muy cuerpo reacciona a la cercanía del hombre que está frente a mí. Sus ojos azules están ardiendo, consumiéndome en su fuego; no sólo por la furia, sino también por algo más... al menos eso es lo que me repito una y otra vez.

No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Carajo, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí. 

Soy un idiota, lo sé. Pero mi mano tiene voluntad propia, y no vacila ni un poquito: se eleva, y las yemas de mis dedos rozan la mejilla suave de Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba, nada menos. Estamos en su habitación. ¿Qué coño hago yo aquí, y cómo es que estoy atreviéndome a hacer esto? Ahora sí que me fregué, ahora es cuando voy a regarla por todo lo alto y sin consideraciones. Siento que el cerebro se me está friendo... ¡no es justo!

Es tan suave... tan suave... tan delicioso. El contacto ligero no es suficiente, quiero más; necesito más. Ignoro sus ojos muy abiertos, me pongo de puntas y lo beso... no hay respuesta, pero tampoco resistencia cuando pruebo su sabor y dejo que mi lengua acaricie sus labios. Es diferente, muy diferente a lo que he sentido al besar a una chica, y no es que hayan sido muchas, lo admito...

Es diferente, sí. Pero un diferente bueno. Se siente tan bien... pero acaba demasiado rápido; mi mano es aprisionada en un puño de acero, y siento que otro puño se estrella contra mi pecho, empujándome hacia atrás.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso JAMÁS! - dice, en esa voz de terciopelo que puede cortar el acero. 

Espera, ¿de dónde ha salido eso? ¿Desde cuándo se forman frasecitas poéticas en mi cabeza? Oh, sí, soy un idiota. De nuevo estoy haciendo el oso (¿o el perro?) frente a Kaiba, y aunque esta vez no estamos en público me siento igual de avergonzado que siempre. Pero no puedo detenerme. Las palabras salen solas...

- Pero... - empiezo, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué voy a decir.

- ¡Nada de peros! Mírate, ¡ni siquiera sabes lo que estás haciendo! ¿Estás borracho, o qué?

¿Borracho? ¿Yo? Todo lo que he tomado han sido un par de tragos, o tres, o qué sé yo cuántos, con mis amigos, y estábamos más preocupados de que nos pillaran que de otra cosa. Si el cuerpo me duele es porque está protestando ante la falta de cercanía; protesta porque de pronto se siente solo, como yo.

Bueno, está bien, quizás el alcohol, por poco que sea, me está ayudando con esto de las inhibiciones... pero no estoy borracho. No sé qué hago aquí, pero sé que quiero hacer lo que estábamos haciendo. Uy, eso sonó mal. Ni siquiera yo mismo lo he entendido.

- Sé lo que hago - logro articular, aunque la voz me sale bajita, como si tuviera miedo. Quiero acercarme otra vez, quiero sentir el calor de ese cuerpo otra vez, quiero probar su sabor otra vez.

- Estás loco - murmura, pero sus ojos lo traicionan. Ya no hay frialdad allí, sino un montón de emociones revueltas, luchando. Entre ellas reconozco el miedo, lo reconozco porque lo he sentido muchas veces, incluso ahora puedo sentirlo en la boca del estómago.

Tengo que tragar grueso. ¿Tiene miedo de mí? ¿El todopoderoso y perfecto Seto Kaiba tiene miedo de mí, el bocón de Joey Wheeler, su "perro"? ¿Tiene miedo de lo que acaba de pasar? Hombre, pues yo también, ¿y eso qué? Ya avancé mucho para retroceder ahora.

- No lo estoy... s-sólo hice lo que quería hacer - fantástico, ahora tartamudeo.

Pero me acerco otra vez a él, y de nuevo vuelvo a acariciar su rostro con un dedo tembloroso. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, y es riquísimo y doloroso a la vez. Kaiba cierra los ojos.

- No hagas esto. No podemos hacer esto.

- ¿Porqué no? - sé que sueno como niño malcriado, pero qué más da. Ya he avanzado más, y estoy acunando su rostro entre mis manos. Estamos tan cerca...

- ¡Porque no está bien! - exclama, arrancándose de mis manos, negándome el contacto que tanto necesito.

- ¿Cómo puede esto estar mal? - no soy el único temblando aquí. Pude sentirlo cuando lo tocaba, pero eso no me satisface; es un consuelo bastante pobre, la verdad. Él abre de nuevo esos increíbles ojos azules y lo que veo en ellos hace que mi corazón dé un triple salto mortal dentro de mi pecho.

Espera... mi corazón. ¿Porqué mi corazón? Puedo ver anhelo, deseo... lujuria en esos ojos, y es también lo que yo siento, con tanta fuerza que me asusta. No debería tener nada que ver con mi corazón, ni con el suyo, ¿o sí? 

- ¡Porque siempre hemos sido rivales! ¡Porque lo lamentarás tan pronto acabe, si no es que antes! ¿Necesita más razones ese cerebro tan denso que tienes? - algo parecido a la desesperación ha reemplazado a la usual frialdad de su voz.

- No es suficiente - me escucho y casi no reconozco mi propia voz -, no me importa lo que seamos, y tú no eres adivino para saber si lo lamentaré o no.

Oooooohhh, Joey, tremenda lógica. Eres un genio, hombre.

Ok, yo tampoco lo sé; no estoy seguro. Pero algo muy dentro de mí me dice que no lo lamentaré. He esperado mucho, llevando dentro este sentimiento tan fuerte...

- Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso... vete.

- ¡No! - grito, sin poder contenerme, usando la recién obtenida libertad de mis brazos para ir hacia él y acercarlo de nuevo. Ya no hay resistencia cuando coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lleno su rostro de besos, recorriendo un camino hasta su boca para capturar sus labios de nuevo. Un leve gruñido es el único sonido que escucho cuando comienzo a besarlo, y no sé si es deseo o desaprobación.

Por todo lo más sagrado. Estoy seduciendo a Seto Kaiba. Estoy seduciendo a un HOMBRE. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera lo había pensado, y no sé si él lo ha pensado o hecho. Y no me importa, al carajo con todo.

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar cuando él abre su boca y nuestras lenguas se encuentran; con idéntica pasión exploramos el uno la boca del otro, y pronto sus brazos están alrededor de mí, tocándome y acariciándome en cualquier lugar, en todos los lugares, a veces con rudeza, a veces gentilmente. Siento que me envuelve en un abrazo triturador que me deja sin aliento, pero no me importa, porque al instante siguiente todo se nubla ante la sensación de mi dureza apretada contra él.

De pronto, el beso se interrumpe; pero antes de que tenga tiempo de protestar, sus labios se mueven hacia mi garganta, mordisqueando, lamiendo.

Estoy en el paraíso. O al menos se siente así. Podría morir ahora mismo y sería completamente feliz.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?

¿Cómo carajo se las arregla para hablar? Porque yo no puedo, estoy más allá de las palabras y me limito a gruñir mientras me separo de él sólo lo absolutamente necesario para continuar la exploración de su pecho.

Logro desabotonar la camisa (condenados botones de la...) y se la quito. Los pantalones le siguen. Su piel tiene un extraño fulgor a la luz de la lámpara en el techo, un fulgor que me incita a deslizar mis manos cuidadosamente sobre ella. 

Cuando miro hacia arriba otra vez, nuestros ojos se encuentran, y veo que los suyos están brillando con deseo, y con muchas más emociones que no me atrevo a explorar. Todavía no. Prefiero concentrarme en la tarea que tengo por delante, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Él interrumpe mi exploración tirando de mis ropas; yo lo miro, y él enmarca mi cara con sus manos y me besa, no de una manera gentil, sino obsesiva y demandante. Es increíble. Todo mi cuerpo parece estar ardiendo al sentir que finalmente comienza a desvestirme, mucho más rápida y eficientemente de lo que yo se lo hice... me pregunto si lo habrá hecho antes, y los celos casi me ahogan.

Siento que me levanta. A veces olvido que es más alto que yo y evidentemente más fuerte; cuando recobro el uso de un poco de mi cerebro desconectado por el placer, descubro que estoy recostado boca arriba en _su_ cama, y que él está encima de mí. 

Aire frío acaricia mi piel, seguido por manos calientes que provocan reacción tras reacción. Alguien está gimiendo.

Soy yo.

Toques, besos, caricias... es un remolino, y mi cuerpo se arquea impaciente hacia su toque, rogando por más. Casi me duele mirar esos ojos llenos de emoción pura y dura cuando él escucha mis ruegos, y sin saber lo que hago separo mis piernas, permitiéndole el acceso; él busca algo en la mesilla y de inmediato siento sus manos en mi piel hipersensible, preparándome.

El calor entre ambos es casi insoportable, y siento que quiero llorar al sentirlo presionado contra mí, demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo pero no lo suficiente para lo que necesito; sus manos reclamando cada parte de mí, haciéndome gemir aún más fuerte. Sí, definitivamente soy un escandaloso en la cama.

Finalmente lo siento, en un movimiento rápido y suave a la vez; grito, no sé si de dolor o de placer. Y si es de dolor no importa, porque justo en ese momento Seto se mueve, y todo se olvida. Seto. Saboreo su nombre en mi boca, lo pronuncio una y otra vez... soy su amante, puedo llamarlo como me dé la regalada gana.

Me siento flotar cuando sus labios se unen a los míos en otro beso apasionado, y lo escucho murmurar 'hermoso', su aliento caliente acariciando mi oído, antes de empezar a moverse, tomándome profunda y completamente. Es algo que excita y asusta a la vez.

Me ha dicho que soy hermoso, y un orgullo absurdo e infantil me corre por las venas.

Cuando sus labios y dientes marcan mi cuello, y su mano busca mi dureza para aliviarla, el mundo explota a mi alrededor. Su boca está sobre la mía ahora, tragándose el grito que brota de mi garganta cuando oleadas de intenso placer y pura sensación me envuelven.

Sus gemidos, mezclados con los míos, son música para mis oídos. Y lo escucho gemir mi nombre. No 'Wheeler', ni 'idiota', ni 'perrito', sino 'Joey', una y otra vez Joey, mientras veo a través de mis párpados entrecerrados que cierra sus increíbles ojos azules y me sigue en la espiral de placer.

*************************** 

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, abro mis ojos y vuelvo a la realidad. Él está de pie junto a la cama, ya con los pantalones puestos, y su rostro al mirarme es verdaderamente inescrutable.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Va a echarme de su casa? ¿Se va a reír de mí? No me importa lo primero, de todos modos tengo que regresar a mi casa antes de que amanezca... pero lo segundo... no sé si podría soportarlo. No ahora.

Él me da la espalda y busca mis ropas desperdigadas por aquí y allá, para luego dármelas.

- Vístete y vete - dice, con aquella voz implacable y fría, sin mirarme a los ojos.

¡¡¡Ah, pero no!!! ¡¡No señor, Seto Kaiba!! Yo no soy una prostituta a la que le pagarás por un par de horas y de la que al instante te olvidarás. 

Antes de que me diera la espalda de nuevo vi el miedo en sus ojos, el mismo miedo que yo siento. Me levanto de la cama con dificultad y avanzo hacia él, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Me cuesta bastante moverme, tengo todo el cuerpo adolorido pero satisfecho... y necesito hacerlo comprender que no tiene porqué temer. Necesito hacerlo entender, hacerlo ver que no lamento lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Rayos, me siento feliz y no voy a permitir que él lo arruine sólo porque tiene miedo.

El no niega mi contacto, así que lo rodeo para quedar cara a cara y lo abrazo. Él suspira y sus manos vagan por mi espalda, acercándome tanto que puedo sentir el latido de su corazón.

Es tan divino... tan perfecto, este momento. Cuando su frente se posa sobre la mía y nuestros ojos se encuentran, las dudas se desvanecen y puedo sentir la mezcla de emociones que nos une aunque él no lo quiera, y aunque yo pensara que no quería: deseo satisfecho, una especie de felicidad resignada, y... afecto.

No importa que él lo niegue, yo puedo verlo y sentirlo. Hay una corriente de comprensión entre él y yo; quizás no somos tan diferentes después de todo.

No será el romance del milenio, pero ciertamente nuestra relación ha cambiado.

Y al carajo con todo lo demás.

****************************

**N.A****.:** Quizás piensen que le he puesto a Joey un punto de vista muy adulto. Sin embargo, para mí Joey es así: actúa y habla sin pensar muchas veces, pero eso no significa que no tenga seso y que no medite las cosas de vez en cuando... es agresivo en muchos sentidos, y de hecho es él quien incita a Kaiba, aunque sea el uke en la relación sexual; es quien tiene al final la voluntad para no dejar que se pierda lo que existe entre él y Kaiba.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron review y me animaron a seguir: _Serena_ (esa panita ^^), _Denisse_ (sigue escribiendo, que espero siempre por las actualizaciones de tu fic), _Suisei_ (sí, Seto es un ser aparentemente autosuficiente y egoísta... pero capaz de sentir y de admitir que ha necesitado ayuda, al menos de Yugi. Por eso creo que en cuanto a carácter, las faltas de uno y otro se compensan, se equilibran. No sería una relación desigual, por eso creo que me agrada tanto la idea de esta pareja aunque digan que es incompatible), _Ken__ Ohki_, _Ana Kyouyama_ (aquí tienes, y gracias al apoyo creo que voy a continuar pronto), _Fantasy__ Krystal_, _Ashura_ (ya lo verás en el próximo cap), _Muchiko__ Whip_, _Cho__ Chang_, _Cold-Dark Gaby_, _M.G__. y __Naty (me alegro ^^)_

El próximo cap ya comenzará a estar en tercera persona y contará con un flashback cómo llegaron a esto, pero por ahora me siento cómoda con los POV ^^. Mis parejas favoritas: Seto/Joey, Seto/Yami, Yami/Yugi... y ya estoy escribiendo una de esta última xDDDDDDDDDDD.


	3. Miel Silvestre

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**III**

**Miel Silvestre**

Nota: Se habrán dado cuenta de que estoy retrocediendo en el tiempo (yo y mis manías)... el primero fue el POV de Seto una vez establecida cierta 'relación' entre los dos, el segundo el POV de Joey acerca de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, y lo que sigue ahora es una especie de flashback acerca de cómo empezó todo. Primero vamos con el POV de Seto, algo angsty como corresponde a su carácter, y advierto que hay su dosis de lemony. Sé que empecé la casa por el techo, pero me pareció divertido y lo sigue siendo xDDDDD. 

Este cap es un regalo de cumpleaños (28-08) para **Maryaneth**, mejor conocida como _Serena Avalon_, amiga y paisana amante del lemon... nos vamos haciendo viejas, mana, pero sigues siendo un día más vieja que yo xDDDDD. 

***********************************

No puedo recordar el momento preciso en el que todo empezó, por supuesto, pero debe haber sido hace un par de años. Y ni siquiera en ese entonces me daba cuenta de que un sentimiento peligroso estaba anidando dentro de mí; es tan fácil perder de vista cualquier sentimiento entre la maraña de responsabilidades y negatividad que es mi cabeza...

Después de todas aquellas aventuras en las que me vi envuelto, seguía en contacto con la pandilla de Yugi Motou a través de Mokuba; no podía separarlo de ellos, porque son los únicos amigos verdaderos que ha hecho. Son los únicos a los que mi hermano les importa como persona y no como el heredero de una fortuna, y eso no puedo negarlo; incluso me siento agradecido por la amistad que le han demostrado a lo largo de los años, aunque no está en mí expresarlo.

Hace un par de años aún era menor de edad, había decidido retirarme de la arena de duelo para dedicarme por completo a dirigir mi compañía y criar a mi hermano, y debía vigilar mis movimientos para no dar un paso en falso... creo que por eso tardé aún más en darme cuenta. Recuerdo haber sentido ciertas vagas punzadas de anhelo al mirarlo, nada específico, y en ese entonces pude confundirlo fácilmente con disgusto y hacerlo a un lado en mi mente.

Un año y pocos meses después me convertí legalmente en un adulto, y con la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida y mi negocio, más el alivio de tener a Mokuba al fin a mi cargo sin temer que pudieran quitármelo, me vi obligado a enfrentar lo que sentía.

Pero no podía aceptarlo, rechacé la idea con todo mi ser. Primero, era un hombre. Jamás me había sentido atraído hacia nadie, y nunca pensé que si llegaba a sucederme sería con alguien de mi propio sexo. Segundo, era Wheeler; era una locura, era algo estúpido, era una enfermedad, era... era...

_Ojos hechiceros brillando de furia._

_Manos inquietas enredadas en cabellos despeinados, dorados como el sol._

_Una sonrisa tonta y tan hermosa a la vez. Una sonrisa capaz de ponerte de rodillas._

Mi subconsciente es mucho más retorcido de lo que yo pensaba o creía, y diseñaba imágenes para atormentarme, para afectarme de maneras imprevisibles e incontrolables. Algunas veces esas imágenes eran demasiado para mí, y terminaba duro en mis pantalones, tan excitado que cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo en el momento tenía que esperar.

A veces estando solo podía calmarme y mi mano bajaba a mi regazo, descartaba las barreras constrictoras de la ropa y se deslizaba sobre mi piel atormentada hasta envolverla por completo, frotando y apretando, olvidando todo y dejando a un lado toda dignidad.

Pero era inútil.

Algunas veces fantaseaba. Al principio me molestaba, me hacía sentir enfermo después, cuando examinaba desapasionadamente el material de mis fantasías; pero éstas no cesaban. Con el tiempo, la incomodidad y la culpa que me producían disminuyó hasta desaparecer y las fantasías ganaron al fin, porque me ayudaban a mantener la mente ocupada y a controlarme un poco en las escasas ocasiones en las que lo veía.

Fui indulgente conmigo mismo. Me decía que era sólo lujuria, que ésta era la forma en la que mi mente y mi cuerpo buscaban liberarse después de toda una vida de represión y deseos de autodestrucción; sin embargo, no sentía deseos de desfogar mis frustraciones en nadie más, ni hombre ni mujer.

Por eso darme cuenta de que lo que sentía no era sólo un simple caso de lujuria insatisfecha, fue lo peor para mí. La pasé mal, muy mal.

_Tan hermoso._

_Tan inocente, tan leal y tan confiado._

_¿Alguien te ha tocado? ¿Alguien ha tomado esa inocencia?_

Me hizo sentir peor, y me recluí en mí mismo más que de costumbre. Él a veces me miraba, y yo me maldecía por devolverle la mirada alguna que otra vez.

_Lo he mirado por un rato muy largo. Va a darse cuenta._

_No puedo pensar, no puedo_.

Mi imaginación trabajaba horas extras sin que yo pudiera evitarlo o decir una sola palabra al respecto. Algunos días los pasaba bien y apenas pensaba en él, pero bastaba que fuera un día a llevar a Mokuba a casa de Yugi y me lo tropezase en la entrada, bastaba que él me mirase con esos ojos límpidos y brillantes a veces llenos de curiosidad y a veces de disgusto, para que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Creí que sabía lo que era la tortura física y psicológica; después de todo, me crié en un orfanato y Gozaburo Kaiba no fue precisamente el padre ejemplar que Mokuba y yo necesitábamos, sino un hombre detestable y cruel que destruyó cualquier ilusión que yo pudiera tener. Logré salvar a mi hermano, pero pagué el precio con dolor físico y mental y acabé siendo este cascarón vacío que sólo puede dar al mundo frialdad y desprecio.

Pero había otra clase de tortura de la cual yo no sabía nada hasta que empecé a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Joey. Despertar en las noches con el corazón desbocado por el punzante dolor de necesitar lo que no puedo tener, eso es tortura. Sentarme en la cama, desvelado, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera purgar el veneno que corre por mis venas, es tortura. El pensar en enfrentarlo y sentir que pierdo el control, eso va más allá de la tortura.

_Maldito seas, Joey Wheeler. Te odio por hacerme esto. Te odio por ser tan puro, tan hermoso._

_Te odio por no ser mío._

Me detenía a considerar su lado humano, sin relacionarlo con el sexo o el deseo, y sólo lograba darme cuenta de que cada vez lo necesitaba más y más; no podía dejar de verlo, no podía evitar tropezármelo, no podía evitar las palabras frías e hirientes que le dirigía si por casualidad me hablaba. Era como una droga.

Y sentía miedo, miedo de que alguien lo tuviera como yo no podía. Quizás esa zorra rubia, Mai, que siempre se las arreglaba para tocarlo o colgarse de su brazo. Quizás su amigo, el tal Tristán, que era uña y carne con él desde la infancia.

Claro que era una estupidez tener celos de alguien como él; por supuesto que alguien que resplandecía tan lleno de vida tenía que atraer por fuerza la mirada y los deseos de las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor. Alguien tan opuesto a mí como el día lo es a la noche, alguien tan inconscientemente seductor que me dolía pensar en él, podía tener el mismo efecto en otros.

_Me miras con esos ojos llenos de estrellas, perdidos, enormes, mientras tu mano se desliza sobre tu propio miembro erecto frente a mí, mostrándome el espectáculo de lo que puedo tener. Esas pestañas de un largo indecente aletean sobre el canela claro de tus pupilas hasta ocultarlas del todo, mientras mis ojos hambrientos siguen los movimientos de tus manos..._

Locura. Una enorme locura. Pero funcionaba.

_De pronto abres los ojos y te inclinas hacia mí, tu lengua rosada lamiendo mi pecho, mi abdomen, bajando más y más... oh, sí, quiero tu boca pequeña y caliente sobre mí, hazlo, por favor... por piedad..._

Él hubiera querido matarme si supiera cómo lo imaginaba, seguro.

_Siento dolor cuando tu boca abandona mi carne, pero siento alegría cuando giras en mi regazo para ofrecerme tu espalda, y mi boca succiona justo en el lugar donde sé que te gusta, allí donde tu cuello se une con tu hombro, haciéndote estremecer. Me gusta tu sabor a miel silvestre, dulce y picante a la vez. Me gusta la sensación de mis manos agarrando con fuerza la carne firme de tu trasero..._

_De pronto estoy dentro de ti y sé porqué se me hacía insoportable la espera para sentir tu carne apretándome, porqué no podía esperar para embestirte hasta que los espasmos recorren todo tu cuerpo y tu voz suena ronca de tanto gritar de placer._

¿Lo ven? Funcionaba.

_No puedo respirar estando dentro de ti. Es un sentimiento tan dulce, tan puro. Es el paraíso. _

Locura de amor, pero funcionaba.

Sí, de amor. Nada menos, nada más, todo.

Maldecía al darme cuenta de que todo era un ensueño, un ensueño que me había tenido inmóvil durante casi veinte minutos, mirándolo casi con la boca abierta. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí, y por un momento sentía miedo de que pudiera haber visto reflejado en los míos todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo.

Me sentía como un animal repugnante, casi babeando frente a él y con la erección más grande que había tenido en toda mi deprimente vida. Suerte que estaba sentado y que el maletín con los papeles de la oficina estaba en mi regazo, porque si no, todos se hubieran dado cuenta de mi lamentable estado...

- ¿Te pasa algo, Seto? - los ojos de Mokuba, sentado a mi lado, estaban llenos de preocupación - Has estado sentado ahí por mucho rato sin decir ni una palabra...

- Sólo estaba pensando en un asunto que tengo que resolver - le dije, acariciando su cabello negro con devoción. Soy un asqueroso miserable. Si mi inocente hermano supiera lo sucia que está la mente de su hermano mayor, las cosas que esa misma mano que ahora acariciaba su inocente cabeza estaba haciéndole a su amigo Joey en mis fantasías enfermas...

Ése era sólo un ejemplo del efecto que tenía en mí el estar a sólo unos pasos de él sin poder tocarlo, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. ¿Qué opciones tenía? Debía poder recuperar aunque fuera un poco de autocontrol, pero sólo tenía que verlo para comprender que la mía era una batalla perdida.

Notaba que me miraba, pero sólo lo hacía cuando pensaba que mi atención estaba puesta en otra parte. Parecía que quería decirme algo, lo decían sus gestos vacilantes y alguna que otra mirada incómoda, pero no se atrevía a hablarme; quizás porque cuando lo hacía, mi lengua era un látigo que lo hería cuando todo lo que quería hacer era acariciarlo.

Lo miraba a veces durante largos ratos y veía cómo cambiaba bajo mi escrutinio: fruncía el ceño, perdía el hilo de la conversación, y a veces frotaba sus manos contra su camiseta, como secándolas. ¿Nervios? Él nunca había ocultado que le desagradaba mi compañía, pero no creo que alguna vez lo haya puesto nervioso; enfadado sí, nervioso, no. 

Y así continuamos, semana tras semana, hasta que yo sentía que siempre había sido así, que teníamos un patrón que no cambiaba jamás: yo lo miraba cuando él no me miraba, y él me miraba cuando yo no miraba. Muchas veces eso ocurría sin que se cruzasen palabras entre nosotros durante horas, y sin que él dejase de parlotear, discutir, jugar o lo que fuera con los demás.

Hasta ese día en la cafetería.

Yo acompañaba a Mokuba a ver a sus amigos, como siempre. Me decía a mí mismo que era necesario, que quería hacerlo para poder pasar más tiempo con mi hermano y fortalecer el lazo que nos unía; después de todo, yo era para él más que un hermano: era su padre, su héroe. Qué hipócrita. Quería compartir con Mokuba, sí, pero también quería ver al cachorro dorado, quería deleitarme y torturarme observándole.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de llegar el grupo se dispersó en diferentes actividades, y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde: nos habíamos quedado a solas Joey y yo, en el mismo asiento aunque con el máximo de espacio posible entre los dos. Sin embargo, si respiraba con fuerza podía sentir aquella extraña combinación de miel y especias que era su olor personal, algo dulce mezclado con la transpiración causada por su incesante manera de moverse en aquel día cálido.

Él estaba más inquieto que de costumbre, y yo no podía irme sin chocar con él; estaba sentado en una esquina, del lado de los ventanales, y para salir tenía que pedirle que se apartara. Y prefería no hablarle... no sabía qué podía escapárseme.

Pero no iba a poder zafarme, porque **él** quería decirme algo. Quería _preguntarme_ algo, y en ese preciso momento se atrevió a hacerlo.

- ¿Porqué?

Fingí no comprender, y me las arreglé para que mi rostro sólo expresara frialdad y hastío.

- ¿Porqué qué? No sé qué está pasando por tu patética cabeza, Wheeler. No soy psíquico - dije secamente, sin mirarle. Más que verlo, _sentí _cómo se enfadaba.

_Tan apasionado, tan vehemente, tan precipitado._

- ¡Claro que lo sabes, ricachón! ¿Porqué me miras así?

- No te estoy mirando.

- Ahora, no. Pero siempre lo haces, siempre estás mirándome, ¿creíste que no me daba cuenta, o qué? ¿PORQUÉ ME MIRAS ASÍ?

- ¿Porqué levantas la voz? ¿Tienes que ladrar siempre?

- ¡GRR! ¡CONTÉSTAME, KAIBA!

- Yo te miro como miro a todo el mundo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás tú me entretienes un poco más que el resto; es divertido observar a un humano comportándose como un perro...

- A mí no me vengas con esa porquería - respiraba hondo, tratando de controlarse. Yo lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo, cada vez con más ganas de saltarle encima -, me miras raro, pero no como si me analizaras, sino como si quisieras algo de mí...

- ¿Qué podría querer yo de ti?

- ¿Cómo carajo quieres que lo sepa si no me lo dices? ¿Quién sabe qué pasa por tu cabeza? No soy psíquico.

El uso de mis propias palabras en mi contra, y el tono en que lo hizo, me hicieron enfadar un poco. He sido muy duro con él siempre, pero siempre en nuestro mutuo resentimiento hubo algo que no creé yo. Una sospecha basada en aquella primera mirada entre nosotros, esa chispa que rápidamente se convirtió en rabia y antipatía. Claro que yo alimenté generosamente esa chispa, pero no fui yo quien la creó, ni puedo borrarla; siempre estuvo allí, entre nosotros, cuando sus ojos brillaban con rabia y desafío o cuando mi propia irritación provocaba que le dirigiera palabras insultantes.

Las costumbres se hacen leyes. En todos estos años me acostumbré a menospreciarlo; era cómodo detestarlo, y extraño y humillante...

¿Qué?

Desearlo, anhelarlo. Sentir que cada día sin mirarme en esos ojos castaños que me observaban como si quisieran entrar en mi cabeza y saber lo que pensaba, era un día más de vacío en mi vida. Es algo extraño, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a ello, al igual que antes me acostumbré a menospreciarlo y a ignorar sus obvias cualidades.

- ¿Quieres saber qué quiero de ti? - pregunté, y mi voz salió muy suave, casi en susurro. Él me miró como hipnotizado; de una manera totalmente inconsciente se había inclinado hacia mí, disminuyendo la distancia que nos separaba.

- Sí...

No supe cuál de los dos inició el beso y no me importó. Sus labios eran suaves pegados los míos, su aroma era dulce e intoxicante, y aunque no nos tocábamos podía sentir el intenso calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, como si tendiera sus brazos hacia mí y me envolviera en su mundo dorado.

Fue muy, muy breve. Tardé un poco en recuperar la compostura cuando nos separamos, y miré a mi alrededor: nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que nos habíamos besado, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de sus propias conversaciones, y había sido tan breve que hubiera sido difícil notarlo estando como estábamos, en una de las mesas de la esquina.

Lo miré. Estaba deliciosamente sonrojado, y su respiración agitada, como si acabara de correr una maratón, corría parejas con la mía. No parecía asqueado, ni horrorizado por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre los dos; su rostro sólo expresaba sorpresa y agitación, y algo más que no alcancé a definir en ese momento.

Entonces supe que esto era apenas el comienzo. No sabía qué me deparaba el destino, pero sabía que quería y debía intentar tener a Joey Wheeler a mi lado.

***********************

**N.A.:** En el siguiente seguro que vuelvo con Joey. Estas introspecciones pueden resultarle fastidiosas a más de uno, pero yo disfruto metiéndome en la cabeza de esa gente como ustedes no tienen idea xDD. Gracias a mis reviewers por darme ánimos para seguir: Fantasy_Krystal, Ken Ohki, Denisse, Kami-chan (¿verdad que son lindísimos? ^^), Suisei (ya ves, sí estoy retrocediendo en el tiempo. Y ése es Joey, impulsivo, bocón, apasionado... rico ^^) y Cho Chang de Black (thankyou!). 


	4. Terciopelo azul

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**IV**

**Terciopelo Azul**

Nota: OMG, mira por dónde va esto ya, ¡y pensar que iba a ser un one-shot! xD., este es Joey, antes y después del primer beso que vimos en el capítulo anterior... nuestro querido Joey, impulsivo y lanzado pero _no_ imbécil, subrayo xDDD.

**************************************

Burbujeante. Sé que suena ridículo, estúpido y embarazoso, pero así me siento cuando él está cerca, y siempre ha sido así, desde el momento en el que lo conocí, cuando esa lluvia de chispas saltó entre nosotros por primera vez. 

Al principio asumí las burbujas como una mala digestión, que casualmente siempre me atacaba cuando veía a ese bastardo arrogante actuar como si el mundo le perteneciera y los demás fuéramos basura. Sobre todo yo.

Adoro a Mokuba. El chico es un sol, es dulce, amable, agradable y amistoso, es mucho más inteligente que cualquier mocoso de su edad, y me encanta cuando nos reunimos todos a bromear, jugar y recordar los viejos tiempos. Pero con él, integrado en el paquete, viene su hermano... y ese tipo es otra historia, una historia cruel para mí.

Perro, cachorro, duelista de quinta, inútil, idiota... a ver, sé que hay más pero no puedo recordar todas las etiquetas que me ha colgado desde la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara. Han sido muchas las veces en las que me ha hecho hervir de rabia como nadie más puede hacerlo; he sentido deseos de golpearlo, estrangularlo... de no escuchar más esa voz profunda y desdeñosa, de no verme reflejado nunca más en esos ojos helados...

La última vez que pensé en eso, casi acabo muerto de un infarto cuando me di cuenta de que me preguntaba qué iba a pasar conmigo después si hacía algo como eso; y no estoy hablando de ser golpeado hasta morir por sus guardaespaldas. 

Me pregunté si podría soportar el no verlo nunca más, el no escucharlo nunca más. Comprendí que no sería capaz ni de golpearlo siquiera. ¿Cómo podría intentar siquiera dañar esa perfección absoluta? Aunque me mirara con desprecio, aunque me insultara, supe que jamás podría actuar de acuerdo a mi furia.

Jamás podría permitir ser dominado por mi rabia, esa rabia que nacía del anhelo, del deseo, de las ganas de ser tomado en cuenta, de... de ser querido por él, de ser deseado por él.

En ese momento supe con certeza que me gustaba Seto Kaiba. Mucho. Y me dio mucho miedo. No sólo porque se trata de un hombre y nunca me había sentido atraído por un miembro de mi propio sexo, sino porque se trata de _Kaiba_. Coño, no estamos hablando de una persona común y corriente, sino del tipo más rico y codiciado de estos rumbos; y por si eso fuera poco, del tipo más arrogante, engreído y ególatra del mundo, con un complejo de superioridad del tamaño del palacete en el que vive.

Él me llama perro. Yo no sé si tendré rasgos caninos... este tipo me ha hecho dudar de mi hombría y hasta de mi humanidad; pero una cosa es segura: mi suerte _sí_ que es perra, muy, muy perra. Porque eso y no otra cosa es darme cuenta de pronto de que no sólo me gusta un tipo, sino de que el tipo que me gusta es precisamente la persona que más me desprecia y peor me trata en el mundo.

Y lo más cumbre es que sospecho que no sólo me gusta...

¿Porqué tengo que ser diferente? ¿Porqué no pueden gustarme sólo las chicas, como a los demás? ¿Porqué siento esto, porqué tengo que llevar este secreto como una cruz?

Para rematar, comenzamos a verlo más seguido en los lugares de reunión del grupo; ahora siempre acompañaba a Mokuba. Casi no hablaba (fuera del saludo cortés a la llegada y la despedida igualmente cortés a la partida; además, por supuesto, de algún comentario sarcástico acerca de mí que me ponía a punto de agredirlo), pero a veces podía sentirlo mirándome: los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaban bajo su mirada y me sentía estremecer.

**Yo** no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero al menos trataba de hacerlo cuando él no me miraba. El maldito bastardo es perfecto: más alto que yo, su cuerpo largo y esbelto es fuerte pero elegante y se mueve con una gracia que contrasta con mi torpeza; y conste que soy especialmente torpe cuando él está cerca.

Mis movimientos, que por lo general son bastante fluidos, se hacen mecánicos y torpes en su presencia: tropiezo con todo, me golpeo con todo, hago el ridículo a cada paso. Y ni hablar de mi gran bocota; si soy bocón de nacimiento, con él cerca no puedo parar de parlotear y meter la pata sin parar. Basta que el tipo me lance una de esas miradas capaces de enfriar una caja de cervezas en un minuto, o que me llame perro, o cachorro, o mascota, o lo que sea, para que yo me encienda como un árbol de navidad y meta no una pata, sino las cuatro... y hasta el fondo.

Creo que _sí_ tengo rasgos caninos...

Pero volvamos a él. Su rostro es... carajo, es hermoso, nunca lo había pensado; creo que nunca he usado esa palabra para describir algo o a alguien, pero es la adecuada en ese caso: es bello, cincelado como el de una estatua e igual de frío e inexpresivo, excepto cuando está furioso o me mira con desdén...

... con esos ojos del azul más intenso y maravilloso que he visto en mi jodida vida, sombreados por esas pestañas oscuras tan largas que no parecen de verdad y ese flequillo castaño que se ve suavecito y que debe sentirse como la seda entre los dedos. Y esos labios, el inferior ligeramente más grueso que el superior, que cuando no están apretados en una línea de desdén son la cosa más jodidamente sensual que existe...

Empecé a soñar con él, y no sólo mientras dormía: a veces soñaba con él en su presencia, soñaba despierto...

_Tu rostro está cerquita del mío y casi no puedo respirar. Presiono mi boca contra tus labios, siento cómo se abren lentamente, y mi lengua torpe entra en contacto con la tuya. Tú permaneces muy quieto, permitiendo el beso pero sin alentarme, como si esperaras una señal; entonces haces un sonido extraño, ronco, y siento una mano caliente sujetarme por la espalda como una banda de acero, mientras que otra aferra mis caderas y me aprieta contra ti._

_Mi cuerpo se mueve como si tuviera voluntad propia, enredándose en torno al tuyo como la hiedra, mis piernas alrededor de una de las tuyas, mis manos entrelazándose alrededor de tu cuello. Estoy tan duro que me duele y no puedo parar de frotar mi pelvis contra tu muslo, como un gatito que se frota contra la pierna de su amo, gimiendo como un desenfrenado ante las sensaciones que eso me produce aún a través de las capas de ropa..._

_Y tu boca tan caliente, tan mojada, con sabor a café..._

_Tus dedos en mi cadera dibujan pequeños círculos; la mano en mi espalda se mete debajo de mi camiseta para trazar un camino desde mi nuca hasta el lugar en el que mis pantalones le impiden descender más, hasta hacerme gemir de placer. _

_Tu boca deja de besarme y se mueve hasta mi oreja, tomando el lóbulo entre tus dientes y mordiéndolo levemente, desplazándose por toda la superficie para luego lamer el espacio justo detrás de la oreja, como si quisiera hacer un mapa de toda el área. _

_¿Cuándo coño hubiera pensado yo que besar las orejas pudiera ser tan condenadamente erótico? _

Esa vez, Yugi me despertó de mi ensueño culpable y yo no pude hacer menos que sonrojarme. Él me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa con un aire entre curioso y desdeñoso, con el ceño fruncido; me pregunté en qué estaría pensando.

Nunca imaginé que podría estar pensando, o imaginando, lo mismo que yo. No pensé que pudiera pasar siquiera por esa cabezota hinchada de orgullo que tiene que estaba soñando con él y que me había perdido del mundo mirando sus labios.

... esos labios que ayer me besaron.

Fue increíble, fue eléctrico, fue como fuego en mi boca extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, y eso que sólo duró unos segundos. Un par de segundos que pusieron mi mundo de cabeza.

Nos habíamos besado. Y hablo en plural porque fue así, él también me besó; fue mutuo, aunque durara sólo unos momentos, unos instantes en los que el tiempo se detuvo y todo a mi alrededor dejó de existir. Cuando terminó, yo estaba tan agitado como si hubiera corrido una carrera y más confundido que nunca; sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate, porque sentía arder mis mejillas.

Él no parecía confundido, aunque estaba tan agitado como yo su rostro estaba muy pálido, y los ojos azules brillaban como animados por un fuego interno tan intenso que sentía que me quemaba. No dijo nada. Nos quedamos allí sentados sin hablar, mirándonos, hasta que Yugi y Mokuba regresaron de su escapada; Yugi me miró con curiosidad y luego dijo que esperaba que no nos hubiésemos peleado mientras ellos no estaban.

Nosotros... peleando. Ja, ja. Qué gracioso.

Él se fue con Mokuba luego de despedirse de todos en general y de nadie en particular, sin lanzar ni una sola mirada hacia mí. Y no lo culpo: yo tampoco podía mirarlo a los ojos ahora sin sentir que algo se me revolvía en la tripa, algo que no era precisamente odio.

Estuve despierto toda la noche, primero luchando por hacer que mi padre se echara a dormir y no causara más destrozos, y luego pensando en lo tremendo de los acontecimientos del día. 

Ese beso fue una promesa, estoy muy consciente de eso y sé que no me estoy imaginando nada ahora. No soy tan idiota como la mayoría piensa; sé que a veces me descontrolo, y que no me caería nada mal un poco de sentido común y de moderación, ¿y qué? ¿Van a encerrarme por eso?

No podía pretender que nada había pasado, y ahora sabía que él tampoco podría pretenderlo. Ese beso significó algo tanto para mí como para él, lo sé muy bien, coño; y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados y a fingir que no sucedió, mientras él se aleja de mí. Porque también sé que va a tratar de hacerlo, que va a dejar de acompañar a Mokuba a las reuniones con el grupo, que va a evitarme como si yo fuera la peste.

Y por una vez no pienso ser la mascota atropellada, no señor.

Pero... ¿qué hago para evitar que se aleje de mí?

Me he pasado toda la noche pensando en eso. En eso y en... otras cosas, porque a pesar de lo poquito que duró el beso y de lo ligero que fue, no puedo apartar de mi mente el calor y la suavidad de su boca, el sabor que sentí por un instante cuando mis labios se abrieron un poco al contacto de los suyos.

Mis fantasías se han mucho más atrevidas de golpe, y todo gracias a ese beso.

_Tus manos me toman con fuerza, me atraen hacia ti, nuestras bocas chocan una contra la otra y nos besamos como si tuviéramos fiebre, gimiendo dentro del beso. Me besas tan fuerte que me duele, tus manos se apartan de mi cabeza para agarrar brutalmente mis caderas y siento que no puedo respirar, todo lo que puedo pensar es en moverlas hacia adelante para que se unan a las tuyas. Carajo, quiero más, quiero más toques, más sensaciones, más de esto, todo de esto..._

_Tus manos desgarran mi camisa y tus besos devoradores se mueven por mi cuello descendiendo hasta mi pecho; siento que mis rodillas ceden y ya no pueden sostenerme, y te arrastro hacia abajo conmigo. Aterrizo en algo moderadamente suave - una alfombra, quizás - contigo encima de mí. Un gemido de frustración brota de tu garganta cuando luchas con la cremallera de mis pantalones, tus dedos tiemblan y los míos también cuando trato de ayudarte, sintiendo que mi erección va a perforar la tela en cualquier momento._

_En el momento en el que me liberas, te arqueas sobre mí como un gran depredador hambriento, tus dedos se cierran alrededor de mi ardiente necesidad y no puedo evitar gritar, gemir, aullar como un perro..._

Es por eso que estoy aquí esta noche, luego de haber tomado unos cuantos tragos con Tristán y algunos amigos para darme valor. Por supuesto, ellos no sabían que yo estaba bebiendo para darme valor, y no tienen ni puta idea de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. No sé qué harían si lo supieran. Tratar de impedírmelo, supongo.

Ya pasé la garita del vigilante y sé que él está esperándome, porque le di mi nombre y el tipo apenas si dudó un segundo antes de dejarme pasar. El sonido de mis pasos en el sendero que lleva a la puerta principal no va precisamente con los latidos de mi corazón. Esto no debería estar sucediendo.

La parte racional de mi cerebro (que existe, lo crean o no) está diciéndome, suplicándome, que me vaya a casa y me acueste a dormir; pero la otra mitad está absoluta y completamente conquistada y decidida a hacer lo que sea. Estoy sudando como un cerdo a pesar del frío que se cuela hasta mis huesos, tratando de no pensar, tratando de actuar de acuerdo a mis impulsos y de no preocuparme.

Pero... esto no puede ser, esto es una locura, estoy arriesgándolo todo en una sola movida.

Siento más y más frío con cada paso, aunque estoy sudando. Mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido que por un momento creo que voy a desmayarme antes de alcanzar la puerta. ¿Debo llegar hasta allí? Me detengo, sin aliento, tratando de ser razonable. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?

Por primera vez desde que dejé la calidez de la casa de Tristán me doy cuenta de_ a quién_ estoy tan ansioso de ver, y por un momento la conciencia de lo que voy a hacer es demasiado para mí. Tengo que volver, tengo que, ahora. Pero no puedo moverme. No puedo volver y seguir siendo una parte de esta pantomima que la gente llama "normal", no puedo volver y olvidar lo que ha pasado entre los dos.

Empiezo a caminar de nuevo, esta vez más rápido. Tengo mucho que perder, pero esto está ya fuera de mi control; y sé que lo lamentaré por el resto de mi vida si regreso a la falsa seguridad de mi casa.

¿Cómo lo descubrió? Siempre he tratado de disimularlo lo mejor que podía, forzándome a actuar como mis amigos esperaban de mí: normal, limpio, predecible, si bien un tanto inestable; lo malo es que con él siempre he perdido el control, y en una de ésas debe haberse dado cuenta de todo. Sin que yo estuviera consciente, mi secreto más profundo salió a la superficie... qué ironía.

Ahora estoy frente a esa puerta. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido ayer son más fuertes ahora, y estoy casi feliz de estar aquí. De alguna manera, la forma en la que me miró... como si esos ojos increíbles penetraran mi mente, hipnotizándome, haciéndome sentir indefenso y a la vez protegido, me cautivó.

La puerta. ¿Debo pulsar el timbre? Hace frío y la cabeza me pesa, por la preocupación y el alcohol que bebí, que no fue mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para darme valor. Y entonces un pensamiento me aterroriza: ¿está realmente esperándome, o es una trampa para hacerme caer y reírse de mí? Mi corazón casi se detiene. Qué estúpido soy.

Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, creo, cuando veo la puerta abrirse y escucho la voz fascinante y fría de Seto Kaiba.

- Wheeler - dice, simplemente, dejándome pasar.

Me mira por un instante y sus ojos parecen arder con un fuego frío, y al mismo tiempo suave, como terciopelo azul. Sí estaba esperándome. Y sin decir nada más, cierra la puerta y me hace señas de que lo siga, comenzando a subir por una larga escalera que lleva al piso superior.

Apenas soy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera lo he tocado y ya estoy ardiendo, mirando su espalda mientras subo tras él. No sé qué pasará, pero ya lo he decidido y no voy a dar ni un paso atrás. Ni uno.

***************************************

**N.A.:** Bien, ya saben lo que ocurrió después de esto, porque fue el capítulo 2 xDDDDD. En el próximo cap ya volvemos al presente, a lo ocurrido justo después de los 'eventos' del primer cap, para ver cómo se desarrolla el nexo entre Seto y Joey y si deciden hacer pública su relación.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _SouYu-J_ (espero ver pronto continuación del tuyo ^^), _Fantasy_Krystal_ (espero que te agrade cómo va la cosa), _Naty_ (gracias ^^), _Terry Maxwell_ (en el próximo ya vamos directo a explorar todas esas inquietudes, porque volvemos al 'presente'), _ Cho Chang de Black_ (ya verás en el próximo), _Aiko _(espero que te haya gustado), _Rally _(me alegro xDD), _Naruki_, _Suisei_ (estoy tratando de ponerme al día con todas mis historias, voy poco a poco xDD), _ Haima_ (qué review tan lindo, Haima, muchas gracias... me alegra que compartas mis puntos de vista acerca de S/J, y espero que ya que te gustan las introspecciones te haya gustado este cap.). Besos a todos!!!!


	5. El arte de mirarte

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**V**

**El arte de mirarte**

Nota: Siguiendo con las "excentricidades", este capítulo ya se sitúa justo después del primero, cuando Seto y Joey ya tienen algún tiempo en... esto xDDD. A partir de aquí ya no habrá más saltos en el tiempo, sobre todo porque esta serie de POVs ya se va acabando. Vuelvo al POV de Seto, como corresponde... y puede que este capítulo esté lemon pasadito de R y llegando al NC-17, pero en fin, espero que guste a los que siguen esta pequeña historia.

**************************************

Tres semanas. Tres semanas y tres días siendo... no sé, ¿amantes?

'Amantes'...

Siempre pensé que era una palabra ridícula y absurda para definir a dos personas que tienen una relación sexual; aparentemente no es lo mismo que decir 'enamorados', porque este último término implica sentimientos de por medio, aparte y más allá de la obvia satisfacción física. 

Extraña cosa, el lenguaje. Ambas expresiones tienen su origen en la palabra "amor", pero la gente las asume de diferentes formas y les asigna significados distintos.

¿Qué somos, Joey? ¿Amantes, o enamorados?

En tres semanas y tres días has estado seis veces en mi casa, pasando casi toda la noche conmigo. A veces hacemos el amor, a veces nos hemos quedado metidos en la cama; simplemente disfrutando de la mutua cercanía, supongo. Pero casi no hemos hablado.

Hay momentos en los que no hace falta, pero hay otros momentos en los que quisiera poder hablarte libremente. Irónico, ¿verdad? Siento que las palabras que quisiera decirte se me atoran en la garganta, pero no me falta valor para apoderarme de tu cuerpo, para hacerte gritar mi nombre, para gritar el tuyo cuando hacemos el amor.

Ahí está, lo he dicho: no es simplemente sexo. Te siento, y sé que me sientes, incluso cuando estamos simplemente acostados el uno al lado del otro, sin hablar. Tu mano de dedos largos e inquietos a veces toma la mía, o acaricia mi brazo; me miro en tus ojos casi dorados, llenos de sinceridad y de miles de otras cosas que no logro identificar, y la increíble calidez de tu cuerpo y de tu alma se extiende sobre y dentro de mí.

Te quiero. Eso ya lo tengo asumido; no ha sido nada fácil, pero he logrado aceptarlo. No sé si tú me quieres, pero percibo que sientes algo por mí, mucho más que simple deseo.

En tres semanas has cambiado mi vida. Ya no permanezco trabajando hasta la madrugada, tratando de olvidar mi soledad y sabiendo que no podré conciliar el sueño con facilidad cuando me vaya a la cama, aunque esté agotado. Ahora, aunque no estés, me acuesto temprano y duermo casi tranquilo, sin pesadillas, sin inquietudes; aunque no tanto como cuando estás a mi lado.

Es aterrador.

Sí, lo es, es aterrador porque cada día dependo más y más de tu presencia, y no estoy seguro de cuánto durará esto, si es que va a durar. No sé cuándo vas a despertar y a darte cuenta de que has estado acostándote con el que ha sido tu peor enemigo a través de los años y, consecuentemente, me vas a mandar al diablo.

Como siempre que mi hermano me lo pide, esta tarde lo acompaño al parque a reunirse con sus amigos; por supuesto, el saber que tú seguramente estarás allí resulta un aliciente para soportar a Yugi y compañía.

Sé que también son tus amigos, pero me resulta difícil tratar de alternar con ellos de alguna forma: Yugi tiene unos cambios de personalidad que me atacan los nervios, parafernalia del espíritu del rompecabezas o no; con Bakura sucede lo mismo, sólo que alcanza cotas aún más alarmantes, y cuando le da por lo que llamo la "veta mala", con sus comentarios todavía más sarcásticos que los míos, siento deseos de estrangularle. 

La tal Tea, la única chica del grupo, me enferma con su charla constante y su obvio babeo por Yugi, babeo que es absolutamente ignorado. Y a Tristán... a él no lo tolero simplemente porque parece más cercano a ti que Yugi.

Hoy llegas un poco tarde, corriendo, jadeante. Como muchas veces desde que comencé a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, me pregunto qué haces para vivir; sé que terminaste la secundaria pero no seguiste estudiando como los demás, me figuro que por cuestiones de dinero. Debes trabajar en alguna parte, me pregunto en dónde... ¿podré preguntártelo alguna vez?

Te disculpas con Yugi por llegar tarde y tus ojos me buscan de una manera casi inconsciente, sabiendo que suelo permanecer un tanto alejado del grupo. Trato de que la expresión de mi rostro no traicione la alegría que siento al verte, pero no puedo evitar que mis ojos te recorran; hace tres días que no nos vemos, desde la última noche en que viniste a mi casa y fuiste tan deliciosamente atrevido.

Me estremezco sin querer al recordar la expresión de tu cara a la tenue luz dorada de la lámpara de mi mesa de noche, la forma en la que me miraste bajo tu flequillo más revuelto que de costumbre, tu cuerpo sobre el mío... siento que pierdo el aliento. Aparto mi mirada cuando me doy cuenta de que hace ya mucho rato que la tengo fija en ti y no me había dado cuenta; tú no lo has notado porque estás charlando con los demás con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Alguien me mira, puedo sentirlo. Me giro, y allí está el desagradable Bakura sonriendo con malicia.

- Vaya, Kaiba... ¿conque te gusta Wheeler? - deja caer con insolencia; yo no me molesto en contestarle, simplemente le lanzo la más fría de mis miradas. Pero claro, él no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de provocarme - No te culpo... bonita cara, lindo cuerpo... un cerebro de mosquito, pero con esa cara y ese cuerpo, ¿qué más da que no sea un Einstein?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomándolo por sorpresa, mi puño se estrella contra la cara de Bakura con fuerza, con tal fuerza que lo lanza al suelo. En un instante, Mokuba y tú están a mi lado, sujetándome por los brazos para que no me lance encima de él, como es mi intención. Tristán y Yugi están ayudándolo a levantarse; tiene un gran marca roja en la mejilla izquierda, donde mi puño hizo contacto, y un hilillo de sangre brota de su nariz.

Sin embargo, la misma sonrisa odiosa y maliciosa sigue presente en su cara.

- ¡Kaiba! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porqué le has pegado? - pregunta Yugi alarmado, volviéndose luego hacia Bakura, que ríe divertido a pesar de estar bastante golpeado. El maldito bastardo debe ser masoquista, a buen seguro - ¡Bakura! Te conozco bien y sé que Kaiba no reacciona así a menos que lo provoquen. ¿Qué le has dicho?

- ¡Es que es tan gracioso! - el maniático continúa riéndose a pesar de las miradas alarmadas de todos - Nos estábamos peleando por los favores de Wheeler, aquí presente... es que ahora que lo pienso, es bastante guapo. Nuestro amigo Kaiba ya se había dado cuenta, claro... 

Siento cómo tu cuerpo se tensa al escucharlo. Todos miran a Bakura con incredulidad.

- Oye, Bakura, deja de bromear con esas cosas, ¿vale? - dice Tristán con cara de pocos amigos, zarandeando al chico de pelo blanco.

- ¡Pero si no bromeo! - aúlla Bakura, riendo, y la cara de Tristán se torna morada. Ahora es él quien parece a punto de conectarle un derechazo, pero todo lo que hace es levantarlo como si fuera un saco de papas y trasladarlo al banco más cercano.

Aún en la distancia alcanzamos a escuchar cómo el alto moreno, agarrando a Bakura por el cuello de la camisa, le advierte clara y amenazadoramente:

- Si vuelves a expresarte así de alguno de nosotros, te voy a partir la cara en cuatro, ¿está claro?

El peliblanco al menos deja de reírse; sabe que Tristán habla en serio. Tú me has soltado y miras el suelo como si fuera algo fascinante; Tea te mira a ti con una expresión apenada, y Mokuba y Yugi... me miran a mí, con una expresión muy extraña en sus caras.

Vaya día ha sido éste.

****************************************

Esta noche llegas después de las once, como ya lo has hecho costumbre y como hemos pactado sin palabras; justo una hora y media después de que Mokuba se ha ido a dormir. Me sigues a mi habitación como siempre, pero algo te inquieta y sospecho que se trata de la conversación que has tenido hoy con Yugi después de que Mokuba y yo nos fuimos. 

La preocupación se nota en la manera en la que permaneces de pie en medio de la habitación, recargando el peso de tu cuerpo alternativamente en una y otra pierna y sin mirarme. Miras al piso, cubierto por una gruesa alfombra azul marino. Yo me siento en la cama, esperando a que te decidas a hablar; tenemos que hacerlo alguna vez y no hay momento mejor que el presente, sobre todo después de las maliciosas insinuaciones de ese bastardo de Bakura.

- Seto, yo... - mi nombre en tus labios es la cosa más deliciosamente erótica del mundo, y cada vez que lo pronuncias las ondas sonoras van directo a mi entrepierna. Tu poder sobre mí es abrumador, y eso sin siquiera tocarme.

Sin embargo, dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado.

- Deja de tartamudear y habla de una vez - aunque mis palabras son bruscas, mi tono no lo es. Es bajo y sosegado, pero refleja la agitación que siento, porque por una vez no tengo ante mí al cachorro impulsivo de acciones fácilmente predecibles, y no sé lo que vas a decirme.

Puedes haber venido a mandarme al diablo. 

Después de todo, lo que piensen tus amigos es más importante que cualquier cosa que yo pueda pensar o decir, y eso no pienso criticarlo o discutirlo; ellos han estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, confías en ellos, son tu apoyo y lo seguirán siendo. En cambio, tú y yo hemos sido enemigos, me has detestado y te he desdeñado con tanta pasión como la que hemos compartido en las horas que hemos pasado juntos, y no estás seguro de poder confiar en mí.

Yo quiero que confíes, pero no te culparía si tú no quisieras confiar.

Te miro mover nerviosamente el pie contra la alfombra, trazando un círculo; luego levantas la mirada y tus ojos me quitan el aliento al mirarme una vez más, asustados pero decididos.

- Yo... yo quiero saber en dónde estoy parado. En dónde _estamos_ parados. Me refiero a... a... ¡diablos!... a nuestra... a nuestra relación.

Me quedo mirándote con la boca abierta como un pez. De todas las cosas que pasaron por mi mente, ésa fue a la que menos atención le presté... ¿estabas pensando lo mismo que yo esta mañana? ¿Estabas pensando en que no sabes qué somos y que quisieras saberlo?

- Yo también quisiera saberlo - digo al fin, arreglándomelas para que mi tono, aunque algo inseguro, salga teñido con algo de mi usual ironía.

- ¿No lo sabes? - tu incredulidad y asombro me hacen sonreír.

- Claro que no. Eso depende de los dos, y hasta el momento no hemos hablado que yo recuerde. Hemos hecho de todo, menos hablar - añado, y veo cómo tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Es delicioso.

Suspiras y te sientas a mi lado en la cama, apoyando los codos en tus rodillas y asumiendo un aire pensativo.

- ¿Qué te dijo Bakura?

- Que sabe que tú me gustas. Y luego, que tienes un lindo cuerpo por el que vale la pena buscarte aunque tengas el cerebro de un mosquito - te sonrojas con violencia.

- Suena asqueroso. ¿Por eso lo golpeaste?

¿Te lo diré? Oh, al diablo con todo, lo haré.

- Lo golpeé porque estaba hablando de ti como si fueras un pedazo de carne. Eso en primer lugar. En segundo, porque estaba ofendiéndote y no lo pude tolerar. Y en tercero, porque eres mío, siento cariño por ti y no soporto que alguien que no sea yo te mire como él lo estaba haciendo - listo, lo dije. Bueno, no dije _todo_ lo que pienso, pero al menos es un comienzo.

Ahora eres tú quien me mira con la boca abierta.

- ¿Soy tuyo? ¿Sientes cariño por mí? Oye, Seto, ¿acaso me ves en serio como tu mascota? Porque eso sonó como si fuera tu perro - pareces ofendido y dolido, y comprendo que mi elección de palabras no ha sido la más adecuada. 

Bah. Basta de pensar y analizar las cosas... por una vez sólo quiero sentir.

Te rodeo con mi brazo, me dejo caer en la cama y te atraigo hacia mi cuerpo, hasta que logro sentir tu pecho apretado contra el mío y mirar directamente tus ojos dorados y confundidos.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí? ¿Qué quieres de mí, Seto? - me preguntas, con incertidumbre.

- _Todo_. Lo siento todo, lo quiero todo - por si no alcanzas a comprenderme, continúo -. Te quiero, quiero tu cuerpo, quiero tu alma, quiero que estés conmigo. Quiero que seas mi pareja.

- ¿De verdad? - me miras como si no pudieras creerlo, y por un momento tengo miedo de que me digas que no quieres, que no puedes - ¿Me quieres? - preguntas, muy serio.

- Con todas mis fuerzas - te digo, y es cierto. En estas pocas semanas he descubierto que puedo amar, y que hay diversos tipos de amor... he logrado separar la adoración y devoción que siento por mi hermano menor, de la pasión y el cariño que siento por ti, que también son una forma de adoración. Soy capaz de amar de otra forma gracias a ti, y eso me llena de una extraña paz.

Tus dedos se curvan alrededor de mi cuello y te acercas a mi rostro; tu boca ansiosa se abre sobre la mía y me hundo en el poder de tu abrazo, quitándote la ropa sin dejar de besarte, mientras tú luchas por despojarme de la mía. Te necesito así esta noche.

Te siento como fuego atrapado, tu boca quemante pero infinitamente gentil, tu lengua un rayo de luz, el calor de tu cuerpo imprimiendo su marca en el mío. Me siento relajado y en paz como nunca en mi vida... cuando al fin, después de varias maniobras imposibles sobre la cama, quedamos desnudos, tú dejas de besarme y simplemente me abrazas, tu mentón puntiagudo clavándose en mi hombro, tu respiración un aleteo palpitante contra mi cuello.

Te beso de nuevo, sintiéndote duro contra mi abdomen, y te separo de mí para mirarte, como nunca me cansaré de hacerlo; siempre es como si te mirara por primera vez, aún mejor que la primera vez. Desnudo eres más hermoso de lo que jamás pude imaginar... largo y esbelto, tu cuerpo tenso y delicadamente musculoso... poderosos muslos, un estómago absurdamente plano y hombros anchos.

Te doy un empujón hasta que caes sobre la cama y ahora estoy encima de ti. Me quedo un buen rato besándote, nuestros besos cada vez más y más profundos y apasionados, casi frenéticos. Beso tu cuello y tus hombros, mordisqueando y succionando hasta dejar vívidas marcas rojas que mañana serán azules, mi marca personal de propiedad; succiono tus pezones hasta que me ruegas que me detenga, y entonces me deslizo hacia abajo y separo tus piernas...

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntas sin aliento, tus largos dedos enredados en mi cabello, tu voz un murmullo ronco. Lo estás disfrutando, y eso me hace tan feliz que siento miedo.

- Shh... - aparto sus muslos y dejo correr mi lengua contra la piel suave.

- Seto, si me muerdes juro que te mataré - puedo escuchar risa en su voz, burbujeando justo debajo de la superficie, como un cachorro juguetón.

Me inclino de nuevo sobre ti y acaricio con mi lengua tu intimidad... no tengo idea de dónde aprendí a hacer esto, supongo que es una respuesta puramente instintiva ante tanta delicia desplegada frente a mí, desde la primera vez que te tuve así, entre mis brazos. Es la primera vez que hago esto, hasta ahora sólo te había acariciado, pero ahora succiono, lamo, beso, muerdo. Hoy quiero darte esto, quiero darte placer.

- Oh, Seto... - jadeas, respirando profundamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto, preocupado ante su reacción y temiendo haberle hecho daño con mis dientes.

- No pares, por lo que más quieras... sea lo que sea que estás haciendo, no te detengas...

No me hago de rogar y te tomo completamente en mi boca, deslizando mi lengua alrededor, acariciando cada pulsante centímetro de carne dura y suave, sosteniendo tus caderas para evitar que las levantes de la cama. Tus dedos se clavan en mi cabeza y tu cuerpo se arquea mientras gimes mi nombre en una letanía deliciosa.

Siento que estás al borde del placer y entonces me separo de ti y comienzo a prepararte, para luego hundirme en la magia de tu cuerpo, completamente excitado, al tiempo que mi mano continúa estimulándote como lo hice con mi boca momentos antes.

- Seto... ohhh...

Tus gemidos me enloquecen tanto como el intenso calor y la presión de tu cuerpo, pero no quiero estar solo en esto; quiero que estés conmigo, así que me obligo a contener la respuesta natural de mi cuerpo hasta que tú me alcances. Tal y como lo deseo, llegamos al orgasmo simultáneamente, como un solo cuerpo, como una sola alma.

- Yo también te quiero, Seto... - murmuras, casi inconscientemente, mientras estoy aún dentro de tu cuerpo. Me estremezco de alegría.

Minutos después yacemos el uno en brazos del otro, exhaustos pero satisfechos. Me doy cuenta de que estás a punto de quedarte dormido, como siempre, y te zarandeo para que abras los ojos y podamos hablar.

- ... tengo sueño...

- También yo. Pero primero quiero que me digas si esto significa que nuestra relación va a hacerse pública.

Entreabres un ojo dorado y me espías a través de tus largas pestañas, como si aún sintieras temor de lo que puedo decir.

- Yo... por lo menos mis amigos tienen que saberlo. No sé si tú... no sé si a ti te importe que...

- Por supuesto que me importa, si les vas a decir a tus amigos yo tendré que decírselo a Mokuba - miro al techo, como meditando -, y antes de que lo pienses siquiera, te diré que no me avergüenzo de ti ni de lo que somos. Va a ser algo difícil explicárselo a Mokuba, pero él te aprecia y...

- No creo que sea tan difícil - dices, con un bostezo -, me late que tu hermanito, si no está enterado, al menos sospecha. Duras las voy a pasar yo con Tristán... Yugi es posible que comprenda, pero Tristán...

- Sí, lo noté. ¿No estará enamorado de ti, por casualidad? - le digo, y no en tono de broma. De pronto me siento tan posesivo y celoso que siento deseos de encerrarte en esta habitación y no dejarte salir nunca más.

Tú sólo sonríes y te acercas un poco para besarme.

- Bah, vete ya a dormir, bastardo ricachón.

- Tú primero, cachorrito llorón...

- ¡OK! - te acurrucas contra mí, y casi al instante, como quien apaga una luz, te quedas dormido, roncando levemente. Yo sonrío y te miro.

Hay una cualidad artística y sutil en la forma en que el cuerpo trabaja, con piel suave y sedosa estirándose sobre los músculos y la armazón de los huesos. La forma en la que un pecho sube y baja con el ritmo de la respiración, haciéndolo parecer más vulnerable y perfecto en su mortalidad. Pestañas largas y delicadas, oscuras contra la piel pálida; labios apenas separados. 

Una mano cerrada en puño y la otra extendida, como buscándome... tu cuerpo volteado hacia mí, con la sábana enredada alrededor de tus caderas estrechas y tus largas y fuertes piernas, un perfecto cuadro dorado en mi cama.

Quizás acabo de descubrir el arte mirándote dormir.

Dejo que la calidez de tu cercanía me envuelva y me arrulle, para caer en ese sueño profundo y reparador que casi había llegado a olvidar en estos años de trabajo incesante. 

*********************************

**N.A.: **Perdonen la tardanza, pero he estado sobrecargada de trabajo y no me ha sido posible actualizar ninguna de las historias que estoy publicando. Anyway, aquí estoy de nuevo... me ha gustado tanto el modo POV que no he podido renunciar a él, aunque tal y como lo prometí he comenzado a mostrar el lado público del asunto. 

Ustedes me dirán... ¿quieren que continúe? ¿Quieren ver la reacción de los demás?

Gracias a mis amables reviewers:_ Cho Chang de Black_ (gracias por seguirme ^^),_ Aiko_ (jajaja, el formato es corto, pero es que así no se cansan tanto los lectores xD), _ Arthy _(gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado), _Terry Maxwell_ (claro que son niños... niños adorables ^_~), _Haima_ (eso es precisamente lo que busco, reflejar la diferencia entre sus personalidades, sus backgrounds y la forma que tienen de ver las cosas... son diferentes, pero estos sentimientos los acercan y los hacen tener algo en común, algo que es mucho más que simplemente sexo).


	6. Amigos y Amantes

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**VI**

**Amigos y Amantes**

**Advertencia de plagio:** lean la triste historia en mi perfil... por cierto, este es el POV de Joey como corresponde a la secuencia que voy siguiendo, y resulta que en mi cabeza las cosas se están retorciendo un poco xDDDDDDDDD, así que disculpe el exceso de tueste. Al final podrán leer porqué me tardé tanto....

__________________________________________

Despierto lentamente, sintiendo sólo suavidad, tibieza, seguridad. Son cosas que no tengo en mi vida todos los días precisamente, y por un ratito me entretengo sólo en disfrutarlas como lo que son, un extraño regalo. No sé en dónde estoy, ni me importa, porque estoy a salvo...

Oigan, ésta no es mi cama. No hay forma de que mi cama se haya vuelto de pronto tan mullida y calentita, y de ninguna manera yo dormiría desnudo con el frío que hace en mi habitación, ¡se me congelaría todo!

Me atrevo a mover un brazo y abrir un ojo, y en la semipenumbra puedo distinguir un reloj y una lámpara sobre la mesa de noche; me giro con cuidado en la cama y logro ver una mata de cabello castaño sobresaliendo del edredón oscuro. Seto Kaiba.

Estoy en su casa, en su cama, y el reloj me dice que he dormido más de lo acostumbrado en estas ocasiones... que han sido pocas, pero memorables. Siempre despierto casi automáticamente a las dos, para largarme lo más silenciosamente posible (el guardia en la caseta ya prácticamente ni me mira), dejándolo aparentemente dormido y tranquilo. Llego a mi casa, procurando no despertar a mi padre, y duermo otro poco hasta las cuatro, hora en que me ducho, me visto y me voy a trabajar.

Pero hoy son ya las tres y media y estoy aún metido en la cama con Seto, después de la segunda noche más increíble de mi vida. La primera fue la de la primera vez, cuando ambos estábamos nerviosos y asustados (sé que él también lo estaba), y sin embargo nos dejamos llevar y fue simple y llanamente - jodidamente - espectacular. Siento que me arden las mejillas al recordarlo, y me arden aún más cuando siento la textura suave del edredón sobre mi piel limpia.

Es un gesto de Seto que me ha dicho muchas cosas, mucho antes de que él me dijera lo que dijo anoche... cada vez que hemos estado juntos, me he quedado dormido casi al instante, sin molestarme en lo más mínimo por la sensación pegajosa en mi cuerpo, y cuando me despierto... cuando me despierto mi piel está suave y seca, mostrando que alguien se ha ocupado de limpiarme cuidadosamente, casi obsesivamente...

Él no haría eso por nadie más, excepto su hermano. Ese gesto significa que le importo, que siente algo por mí, algo profundo, algo que lo impulsa a ser gentil a su manera, sin esperar que yo le dé las gracias por ello. Con ese simple acto ha estado dándome más de sí mismo sin cambiar abiertamente su forma de ser.

Me ha dicho que quiere que sea su pareja, que me quiere, y yo también... ¡rayos, qué más da! Le he dicho que lo quiero. Y es cierto. Cada jodida palabra es cierta.

No va a ser fácil, eso está clarísimo. No sé si mis amigos van a aceptarlo, no sé si Mokuba va a aceptarlo... quiero mucho a mis amigos, ellos son todo lo que tengo; y para qué negarlo: adoro al pequeñajo, no sé si podría soportar que me rechace por estar con su hermano. 

Pero tengo que pensar que lo que sea que suceda tiene que valer la pena por lo que hay entre nosotros ahora. Coño, sé que sueno cursi, pero no puedo evitarlo después de una noche tan increíble, tan llena de placeres y de sentimientos, de cosas bonitas que no sabía que existían y que no pensé que podía merecer. ¡Yo, el payaso, el cachorro!

Veo que Seto se mueve y un instante después abre sus ojos azules, tan intensos que a veces me duele mirarlos.

- Es un poco tarde, cachorro - dice, mirando el reloj justo a mis espaldas -, tarde para tu costumbre. ¿Has dormido de más?

- Mmm... supongo que sí - me siento un poco más torpe que de costumbre. Hombre, despertarse en una cama ajena con otro hombre al lado no es una cosa que uno haga todos los días, ¿o sí?

- Trabajas repartiendo periódicos, ¿cierto? Por eso te levantas tan temprano - su mirada es penetrante, como si quisiera conocer todos los detalles, y siento vergüenza de lo que hago para mantener la casa. No es como si yo quisiera decirle a este hombre, mucho más inteligente que yo, con un trabajo fascinante y dinero a manos llenas, que debo hacerlo porque mi padre prácticamente se bebe todo su sueldo los fines de semana.

Claro, es injusto que piense en Seto en esos términos... yo no querría ni por un momento todas las responsabilidades que sé que él tiene, ni sé si tendría la fortaleza suficiente para manejar algo así, y además sé que trabaja muy duro para cumplir con todo e incluso ser el mejor en todo. 

- Pues... sí - mis mejillas están ardiendo otra vez - hasta las siete. Entonces trabajo en las oficinas del periódico, llevando y trayendo papeles y manejando la fotocopiadora.

- No estudias - no es una pregunta, es una afirmación, y me pongo más rojo todavía.

- No tengo tiempo para eso - _ni dinero, ni estoy claro en lo que quiero hacer_... ¡qué difícil es esto! Parece increíble que sea más fácil tener sexo que hablar en serio con el tipo con el que te acuestas, ¡rayos!

- Dame otra excusa - su mirada es irónica -, yo tengo un millón de cosas que hacer y aún así estudio; a pesar de que sé mucho más que el montón de imbéciles que estudian conmigo, y que algunos de los que me dan clases...

- Pero tú eres diferente! Tú eres un genio. Yo sólo quedaría en vergüenza...

- No te menosprecies. Todo el mundo tiene talento para una, o varias cosas. El que tengas un talento sin igual para hacer el oso... o más bien el perro, no significa que no tengas otros talentos más útiles y menos irritantes...

- ¡Oye! - me hago el ofendido, pero siento un calorcito dentro, una sensación divina: Seto no me considera un idiota, piensa que puedo estudiar algo... no sé qué, pero algo. Soy una joya, sí señor ^^.

- ... lo que necesitas es algo en lo que puedas concentrar toda tu energía - siguió, como si no hubiera escuchado mi protesta -, una carrera podría ayudarte. ¿Hay algo en particular que quisieras estudiar o aprender, o el estudio simplemente no te va?

Tengo los ojos abiertos como platos. No creí que llegaría a ver el día en que Seto Kaiba se preocuparía por mi bienestar y mi futuro. Pero en fin, tampoco me pasó por la cabeza que algún día iba a compartir su cama, así que mejor lo dejo ser y no me pongo a adivinar porque lo haría bastante mal.

- Yo... bueno, la verdad es que no sé. Hay cosas que me gustan, pero no sé si podría hacer carrera de ellas...

- ... ¿como por ejemplo? - no va a dejar el tema en paz, estoy seguro. Lo veo en sus ojos, tienen ese brillo de terquedad y concentración que a veces le he visto cuando está en mitad de un duelo.

- ¡¡¡Promete que no te vas a reír de mí!!! - su mirada irónica me hace sonrojar, suspiro y continúo - Me gusta inventar escenas en mi cabeza, como videos, cosas así... qué sé yo, me gustaría algo como la fotografía, la dirección... esas cosas - termino, tartamudeando. Seto parece pensativo.

- Podrías asistir a un instituto especializado, Joey.

- Vale, pero es muy caro. Y no digas que tú pagarías por ello...

- ¿Porqué no? - suena como si eso fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo y siento cómo prácticamente me sale humo por las orejas, de pura indignación.

- ¡¡Pues porque no!! Sólo porque somos... somos pareja, no significa que tienes que pagar por algo que yo quiero hacer. Yo quiero, _necesito_ pagar por mis propias cosas, con _mis _medios.

Por un momento me mira de hito en hito y frunce el ceño, como si no pudiera procesar con facilidad lo que le acabo de decir... y como si pensara que mi elevador no llega al último piso; al final suspira.

- Bien, entonces tienes que encontrar un trabajo mejor pagado y aceptar mi ayuda - no me deja hablar cuando trato de interrumpirlo -. Mi _ayuda_, cachorro, no mi caridad. Te prestaré el dinero y me lo pagarás después. ¿Suena mejor?

- ¡¡¡Es que no quiero que...!!!

- Hablaremos de eso después. Ve a ducharte y a vestirte que yo también tengo que trabajar.

Siento que me pongo como un tomate... Seto ha sonado tan doméstico, como si ya viviéramos juntos...

**************************

En la tarde, después del trabajo, me voy al parque, como siempre; no tiene sentido que me vaya a casa a esperar que llegue mi padre de trabajar porque usualmente viene de un humor de los mil diablos... y créanme, no les gustaría estar atravesados en su camino cuando llega así.

Y no quiero que nada ni nadie me quite la sensación de estar flotando en un mundo de fantasías, aunque claro que lo de anoche no se sentía, ni olía, ni sabía como una fantasía. Todavía, después de la ducha de esta mañana y un par de cepilladas con dentífrico sabor a menta, siento en mi boca el sabor dulce y a la vez picante de los besos de Seto, y aquel olor cálido y natural que se desprende de él cuando estamos en la cama y que parece llenar mi nariz y mi cerebro, y me adormece...

- ¡Hey, Joey! ¡Joey! ¡JOEY!

El grito casi me vuela los tímpanos y cuando me recupero me encuentro caído de culo en el sendero, con Tristán a mi lado mirándome con preocupación.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUIERES MATARME DE UN INFARTO, IDIOTA!!!??? - grito apenas recupero el aliento para hacerlo.

- Lo siento, amigo, pero es que andabas caminando por ahí como en trance, ¡imagina si hubieras llegado a la carretera en ese estado, mastuerzo! - después, con todo y la cara de culpa, me da un coscorrón - ¡Podían haberte atropellado! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando que no ves por dónde andas?

- Ummm... - uy, qué elocuente soy. Miren a Joey, escúchenlo hablar, ¡qué articulado el tipo!

Tristán me ofrece una mano y pronto estoy de pie, sacudiéndome la tierra del trasero y pensando que voy a tener que meter los jeans en la lavadora apenas llegue.

- Estoo... quería hablarte de algo, amigo - Tristán, ¿nervioso? No lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo...

- Escúpelo.

- Yo... estaba furioso por lo que dijo Bakura ayer.

- Sí, ya vi que le diste su merecido - dije, distraído, pero no dejé de notar que mi amigo apretaba los puños. Claro, el comentario lo había molestado más de lo que pensaba, más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo se pondría si supiera cuánto de verdad hay en lo que dijo el bestia de Bakura?

Frenético, seguro. Desde que nos hicimos amigos Tristán ha sido mi apoyo y mi fortaleza junto con Yugi y los demás, pero también ha sido algo... ummm... posesivo respecto a mí, teniendo en cuenta que de por sí es una persona impredecible y bastante brusca, por no decirle bruto de una vez. Además, odia a Seto con tanta o más intensidad de lo que yo lo hacía. O de lo que yo _creía _hacerlo, porque por lo visto ese odio era el disfraz de zanahoria de otros sentimientos más peligrosos...

En este momento me ha dicho algo, pero yo estaba tan distraído que no escuché ni una sola de sus palabras.

- ¿Ein? ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que es asqueroso que esa rata de Bakura se haya atrevido a ligarte precisamente con el engreído de Kaiba - dice con calor, furioso. Riiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, ¡plaf! ¡Bum! Campanas de alarma, granadas, bombas se están disparando dentro de mi cabeza.

- Espera, espera, páralo ahí - trato de articular - ¿Qué te molesta de lo que dijo Bakura? ¿La parte en la que insinúa que soy material gay, o la parte en la que da a entender que resulto... ejem... atractivo para él y para Kaiba?

Jo, jo, jo. Hay que darme crédito, mucho crédito. Lo he desconcertado. Me mira con la boca abierta y después la cierra, la vuelve a abrir, la vuelve a cerrar y se muerde el labio inferior; juraría que está a punto de rascarse la cabeza como un monito en la jungla sacándose los piojos y casi largo la risa ahí mismo, a pesar de los serias que pintan las cosas aquí.

- ¿Y entonces? - presiono.

- Lo que has dicho es asqueroso...

- ¿Cuál parte? - pregunto, haciéndome el pacienzudo - ¿La parte gay? ¿La parte de Kaiba? ¿La de Bakura? Hombre, si soy un rey, todos quieren un pedazo de mi trasero...

- ¡¡¡JOEY!!! - ruge. La cara la tiene casi morada el pobre. No le doy tiempo de respirar ni mucho menos de pensar una respuesta, y le lanzo la bomba.

- ¿Qué pensarías, qué harías si te dijera que me gusta un hombre? - listo, ya está. Por si acaso piensa estrangularme, echo una mirada en torno y veo que no hay nadie por allí; así que puede matarme e irse tranquilito por donde vino.

Pero no se me lanza a la yugular, simplemente se queda ahí paradote frente a mí con una expresión la mar de rara en su cara morena.

- Yo... yo te respetaría igual, amigo - dice, con los ojos bajos.

_¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓMOOOOOOOOOOORL!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????_

Ahora es mi turno de boquear como un pez fuera del agua. ¿Tristán, el súper macho, el más macho de todos los machos, comprensivo acerca de mi orientación sexual? ¿Las vacas vuelan? ¿Estoy en la Tierra? Porque siento como si de pronto hubiera entrado en la dimensión desconocida. Oigan, me va a dar un síncope, en serio.

- ¿E-en serio? - boqueo, y él asiente, aún sin mirarme. Yo respiro hondo para recuperarme aunque sea un poquito, y decido soltarle el resto, ya que estamos en la hora de las confesiones - Ok, te lo diré clarito: me gusta un tipo. Bueno, más que gustar, en realidad....

Ahora sí me mira como si sospechara que he perdido la cabeza del todo. Pasa un buen rato antes de que se aclare la garganta todo nervioso, por dos veces intenta hablar y las dos veces casi se ahoga. Al fin logra articular, y cuando habla suena como una rana. Como yo en mis peores momentos, vaya.

- ¿C-conque es en serio? ¿Y... y quién es? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Siente lo mismo por ti? - antes no podía hablar y ahora dispara como una ametralladora. Qué encanto de muchacho.

- Pues... sí - evado la pregunta acerca de la identidad del tercio, y no sé porqué pero sueno segurísimo al confirmar la fuerza con la que creo en lo que Seto siente por mí -. Tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Tris. Quería que lo supieras, pero me daba miedo que te lo tomaras mal, y...

- B-bueno, me cuesta bastante - su cara tiene esa expresión rara de nuevo y que no alcanzo a entender -. E-estás enamorado, ¿eh? No te meterías en algo así si no fuera serio...

- Ajá. Sí, lo estoy. Raro, ¿no? Pensé que iba a enamorarme de una chica, por un tiempo me gustó mucho Mai, pero ya sabes cómo es, perdí el interés. Y de pronto... bueh, ya sabes - me sonrojo por enésima vez.

- Yo... sólo quiero saber si esta persona te hace feliz.

- Amigo, creo que sí - sé que tengo una sonrisa tonta y enorme pintada en mi cara de payaso -, y es de lujo, puedo asegurártelo. No estoy muy seguro todavía, hace sólo unas pocas semanas que...

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡SEMANAS!!!??? ¡¡¡Joey Wheeler!!! ¿Cómo has sido capaz de ocultarnos algo así por semanas? - vacila, mirándome con intensidad, como si sus ojos quisieran taladrarme hasta el fondo del alma y enterarse de todo - ¿Quién es, Joey?

Oooookay. Aquí es donde comienzo a sentir de nuevo mariposas en el estómago. Qué mariposas ni qué mariposas del carajo, deben ser avestruces: escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, dolor de cabeza, silbidos en los oídos, etcétera.

- Yo... prométeme que no te vas a enojar, Tris.

- ¿Y porqué tendría que enojarme? - pregunta confundido, frunciendo el ceño.

- SetratadeSetoKaiba - digo de carrerilla, y madre mía, esto sí que es un espectáculo. El chico tarda en digerirlo, en separar las palabras, y cuando al fin lo logra su cara tiene una expresión de horror tal que parece que acabara de ver al demonio en persona. Lo sabía. Ésta ha sido la madre de todas las bombas.

El tiempo parece congelarse por un buen rato, al igual que la cara de mi amigo, y créanme que es la cosa más incómoda del mundo. Minutos después tengo a un Tristán casi histérico agarrándome por los hombros y zarandeándome con violencia.

- ¡¡¡Hey!!!! ¡¡¡Heeeey!!! ¡Amigo, que me asustas!

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡ESTÁS LOCO!!!??? De toda la gente que hay en el mundo y en la jodida ciudad, ¿cómo se te ocurre enredarte con SETO KAIBA? ¿Estás enfermo, o qué? - lo dicho, se ha puesto frenético.

- Tris, amigo, cálmate, ¿sí? Hombre, ¿ves porqué me daba miedo decírtelo?

- ¡Cómo coño quieres que me calme, si me acabas de decir que tienes una relación con Seto Kaiba?

- ¿Preferirías que anduviera llorando por los rincones como un perro rechazado? - pregunto con una ironía que casi me sale calcada de la de Seto. Coño, ya se me están pegando las manías del tipo, y eso que ni siquiera estamos viviendo juntos... aún.

- ¡Preferiría verte lejos de él, punto! - brama con vehemencia.

Estoy impresionado por lo terriblemente enfadado que está. Siempre he sabido que detesta a Seto, principalmente por la forma en que nos ha tratado a Yugi y a mí, pero tiene que haber notado que su actitud ha cambiado en los últimos años, aunque siga siendo el mismo bastardo orgulloso que suelta sarcasmos insultantes cada dos minutos. Lo malo es que bajo toda la furia de mi amigo detecto algo más, no sé... como una extraña tristeza, como si yo lo hubiera decepcionado de alguna forma. Y duele, amigos, créanme que duele.

Me quedo muy quieto y él al fin me suelta, aunque respira como si hubiera corrido un maratón y se nota que sigue alterado, mirándome con sus ojos oscuros llenos de rabia, incomprensión, tristeza y algo más. Las campanas de alarma vuelven a dispararse en mi pobre cabeza. Me cuesta mucho hablarle.

- Tristán...

- No digas nada, Joey. Yo... yo sólo quisiera que... que bueno, ya que ibas a enamorarte, no fuera de alguien tan arrogante e insensible como Kaiba. No quiero que te hagan daño. 

- No me va a hacer daño, Tris. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¡¡Se ha pasado años molestándote, ofendiéndote, humillándote!! ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que esto no es una trampa, un lazo, qué diablos sé yo?

Mierda. Él tiene sus razones y son válidas, pero yo tengo las mías y por primera vez en la vida quiero atreverme, no quiero quedarme estancado; si voy a perder, pues bueno. Pero tengo que jugármelas, _quiero _jugármelas, y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir. A mí mismo todavía me cuesta creer que estoy viviendo un romance con Seto, que tenemos una relación, pero me he dado cuenta de que creo en él y quiero intentarlo, es algo que siento.

Lo siento por Tristán, y me va a doler mucho perder a un amigo...

Me doy cuenta de que mi amigo me ha agarrado por los hombros de nuevo y de que entierra sus dedos en mi carne de una manera casi dolorosa. Me está mirando con tal intensidad que me hace sentir incómodo.

- ¿Porqué tenías que enamorarte de él, Joey? ¿Porqué justamente de ese insensible? - sospecho que algo peor viene en camino y el corazón se me encoge dentro del pecho - ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero, amigo? Yo nunca te haría daño, como él lo ha hecho - parece al borde de un ataque, y por su bien y el mío espero que se refiera a cariño fraternal - ¿Porqué él, Joey? ¿Porqué no _yo_? 

¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Y ahí está. Mi mundo se derrumba.

__________________________________

**N.A.: **Esta vez me tardé porque me ha pasado de todo; pero, principalmente, porque de pronto me pareció que no he estado haciendo las cosas bien; en otras palabras, tuve un ataque de depresión que casi acabó con mis ganas de escribir DyC, aunque mis otras historias van bien. Pero mi beta me ha hecho ver que no debo sacrificar nada en aras de lo que le gusta o no a la mayoría: mi Seto y mi Joey son casi _adultos_ ya, jóvenes entrando en la madurez, y no puedo retratarlos como los mismos adolescentes de la tele porque en mi caso estoy tratando de acercarlos a lo que es la realidad. Seto no es tan despiadado como en la serie, en primer lugar porque ha crecido y en segundo porque conservar esa actitud sería algo irreal e ilógico siendo una persona con sentimientos, aunque conserva sus modos autoritarios y algo manipuladores; Joey no puede ser tan irreflexivo porque también ha crecido y ha aprendido. En pocas palabras, este fic es serio, ahonda en los sentimientos y pensamientos de dos adultos, y no puedo aligerar el tono para que sea igual que las cosas dramáticas pero ligeras que tanto gustan al lector promedio; además, no puedo defraudar a los pocos pero amables y comprensivos lectores que tengo ^^. Gracias.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Cho Chang de Black_ (y estoy de vuelta de pura casualidad...), _Terry Maxwell_ (siento la tardanza U_U), _Aiko-chan_ (qué bueno *beams*), _Haima_ (por poco y no sigo),_ Kendra Duvoa_, _Jenny Anderson_ (estoy escribiendo 5 a la vez incluyendo ésta, y ya ves que la había abandonado a la pobre), _Youkai no Ryuu _(gracias ^^), _Oro Makoto Hayama_, _Arthy_, _Xayide_ (vaya, nunca me habían dicho eso, me alegra que te sirva y que aprendas algo nuevo ^^), _Kitten-chan_, _Aone-sama_ (si el tiempo me deja...),_ Erichan_ (y eso que esto no es sexo explícito xDDDDDD), _Azucaradita _(ahí te va ^^), _Suisei_ (gracias Suis. Pues mi intención es esa: Joey explosivo/Seto reprimido, el uno puede hacerle mucho bien al otro, es una relación que no tiene porqué ser desigual; puede ser una simbiosis casi perfecta, y definitivamente mi beta tiene razón, esto es serio y no debo aligerarlo para intentar complacer a nadie. En cuanto pueda voy a leer WD), _Ken Ohki_ (servido... ¿o servida? xDDDDD).


	7. Intenso y vibrante

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**VII**

**Intenso y vibrante**

Lo siento por los que querían ver de inmediato el desenlace de la escena entre Tristán y Joey, pero le toca el turno a Seto ^^. Advertencia: hay lemon fuerte en este cap, así que aguantarse. Tranquilos que igual se van a enterar de lo que se cocina...

__________________________________________

Miro sin ver las calles iluminadas a través del cristal polarizado de la ventanilla del auto. Nada ha cambiado, y al mismo tiempo todo es diferente. Lo que digo es absurdo, lo sé; pero desde anoche, desde que te miré, desde que te escuché, desde que mandé mi orgullo al diablo y te revelé lo que siento, algo es distinto en mí.

Tú, cachorro, eres sin duda una enfermedad contagiosa. Sólo con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad y mi entrenamiento he logrado concentrarme en mi trabajo durante el día; pero en esos momentos en los que no he estado trabajando, mi mente ha divagado inevitablemente hacia ti, hacia tu rostro y tu voz cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí. Y sonrío. Sí, yo, el témpano de hielo, el bastardo Seto Kaiba, sonrío cuando te recuerdo, sintiéndome increíblemente ridículo.

Pero me gusta sentirme así, y supongo que es parte del estar enamorado. Lo admito.

Lo sentía, una parte de mí ya lo sabía; pero sólo ayer, cuando ese maldito Bakura abrió su sucia boca para insinuar cosas sobre ti, lo comprendí. Quise matarlo por atreverse a mirarte, por atreverse a hablar de ti; pero no era sólo el instinto posesivo lo que me empujaba, porque lo que siento por ti no se relaciona sólo con el aspecto físico de nuestra relación.

No llegaste un día, apareciendo de la nada y entrando en mi vida, no; el proceso fue lento, tardó años pero fue inexorable. Ahora eres parte de mi vida, con tu intensidad agridulce, tu cruda, abierta vitalidad emocional y esa inseguridad que te hace aún más querible; eso es más que suficiente, pero no lo es todo. Tú no eres sólo intenso, vibrante y vulnerable, sino todas esas cosas envueltas en un cuerpo alto, esbelto, bien formado, cabello rubio y espeso, un rostro que es una hermosa colección de planos y ángulos, los ojos castaños más dulces y cálidos que he visto en mi vida, una boca que he querido besar desde el primer momento en el que me di cuenta de la increíble criatura que eres.

No eres simplemente atractivo... eres intoxicante. Y el que no se molesta en mirar más allá de tu adorable exterior, no merece ni hablarte siquiera.

Quizás a estas horas ya le habrás dicho a alguno de tus amigos lo que sucede entre nosotros, y la verdad es que no me preocupa demasiado lo que puedan pensar; no es un secreto que nunca me han agradado, ni mucho ni poco. Es probable que hayas escogido como el primer candidato para soltarle la bomba a Yugi: es el más cercano a ti en el sentido amistoso, y también el que tiene la mayor capacidad para comprender la situación y no caer presa de un ataque de histeria o atacarte.

Pero mencionaste una persona a la que le sería más difícil comprender el asunto que a todos los demás: el tal Tristán. Anoche lo dije, y lo dije en serio: me parece que ese chico exagera demasiado en su afán de ser tu mejor amigo, me parece que es demasiado intenso en lo que siente hacia ti... ayer sentí ganas de golpear a Bakura, pero en el rostro del moreno vi impulsos _ homicidas _en verdad. Puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta, o que si te diste cuenta lo hayas relegado a un rincón de tu mente para no pensar en eso, pero ese chico siente _demasiado_ hacia ti. No soy una autoridad en sentimientos, pero puedo decirlo.

No lo quiero cerca de ti; pero eso tienes que decidirlo tú. Yo no voy a obligarte a nada, aunque tu actitud me dice que si te digo que saltes por un precipicio lo harás... eso me hace sentir poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo, porque tener tanto poder sobre ti implica que podría utilizarlo para hacerte daño. 

Hay algo simplemente fascinante en la forma en que me miraste anoche, en la completa aceptación y confianza que se reflejaba en tu rostro, en tus ojos. No me pides nada, sólo quieres estar conmigo, quererme, y yo te quiero; por eso decidí decírtelo, porque ya no había razones para ocultarlo. He pasado casi toda mi vida viviendo a medias... puede haberme parecido menos doloroso vivir entregado al deber, con mi hermano como la única luz en la oscuridad, pero realmente esto no ha sido vida. Estoy cansado de no estar realmente vivo, y el deber es una cosa fría y solitaria.

No soy una persona agradable. Las cosas que he vivido me han hecho así, y no puedo cambiar. Pero puedo tratar de ser mejor persona; por mí, por mi hermano y por ti.

Me sobresalto al darme cuenta de que ya estoy en casa; despido al chofer con mi voz seca y fría de siempre, y rápidamente tomo mi portafolios y me dirijo a la puerta. Hace años que Mokuba y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que yo no me quedaría en la oficina después de las nueve de la noche a menos que tuviera algo urgente que terminar... algo así como de vida o muerte, o al menos eso dijo mi pequeño chantajista. Sé que necesito descanso, pero el siempre ha sido la única persona capaz de chantajearme para que deje de lado mi adicción por el trabajo.

Dejo mi portafolios en el estudio de la planta baja y me encamino hacia el cuarto de juegos, quitándome la corbata y la chaqueta por el camino. Mokuba está allí, como siempre absorto en la enorme pantalla del televisor, y me quedo un rato mirándolo. Tiene catorce años, y su apariencia comienza a llamar la atención de las revistas de mujeres a tal punto que casi ha comenzado a competir conmigo por los dudosos títulos del "hombre más sexy" y el "soltero más codiciado", y cuanta estupidez se les ocurre para vender más ejemplares.

Es más que mi hermano, es como mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de él, sabiendo que en gran parte es obra mía. No lo he obligado a nada, siempre ha hecho (más o menos) lo que ha querido, y sin embargo lo he educado bien: es respetuoso, amable, inteligente, muy maduro para su edad y un estudiante aplicado. Tiene todo lo bueno que puede haber en mí, pero sin los traumas y defectos que yo arrastro; y es increíble con la gente, tiene sanas amistades y todos lo adoran.

Como si sintiera que es observado, de pronto gira y me ve parado en la puerta, y un segundo después lo tengo frente a mí, envolviéndome en un abrazo cariñoso.

- ¡Seto! Estaba esperando a que llegaras... quería hablarte - su rostro se enseria de pronto, pero no temo lo que vendrá porque veo la misma luz cariñosa de siempre brillando en sus ojos.

- Yo también quiero hablarte. ¿Nos sentamos? - sugiero, y él de inmediato me suelta y se sienta de nuevo en el sofá; yo ocupo la poltrona justo al lado del sofá y lo miro de frente, sin parpadear.

- Mmm... ¿será que queremos hablar de lo mismo?

Su voz suena algo dubitativa, y no puedo evitar que mi boca se contraiga en una sonrisa.

- No lo sé. Como hablaste primero, creo que deberías empezar y así lo sabremos.

- Bueno yo... - se aclara la garganta - yo quiero hablarte de lo que pasó ayer con Bakura. Nunca te había visto reaccionar así, Seto, parecía... parecía que querías matarlo. Te he visto lleno de rabia en muchas ocasiones, aunque parezcas frío tienes muy mal carácter - una sonrisa leve ilumina su rostro por unos segundos antes de que vuelva a enseriarse -, pero nunca hasta ese punto, y jamás en los últimos cuatro años. Yo... quiero saber qué te molestó tanto...

- Ya lo sabes. Escuchaste lo que esa basura dijo... incluso lo repitió, aunque no con las mismas palabras.

- Sí, lo escuché. Lo que no entendí fue _porqué_ te molestó tanto lo que dijo... después de todo, el principal ofendido era Joey, no tú. Y siempre has fastidiado a Joey, aunque en los últimos años sé que no lo has hecho de corazón ni para ofender, sino sólo para divertirte con su reacción.

Ése es mi hermano, observador y analítico. Me ahorra tener que explicarle muchas cosas; de todos modos, prefiero esperar y ver a qué conclusiones llega por sí sólo.

- La ofensa fue grande, Mokuba; implicaba que el cachorro es un simple pedazo de carne expuesta a su lujuria... o a la de cualquiera de nosotros, dado el caso. ¿Te parece poco motivo para querer golpearlo?

- ¿Fue por lo que dijo de que te gusta Joey, de que lo encuentras atractivo? ¿Te molestó porque insinuó que te gustan los hombres, o porque quería relacionarte con Joey y la idea te da asco? - es listo, de eso no hay duda.

- ¿Te molestaría que alguna de esas alternativas fuera cierta?

- La primera, no - contesta con absoluta sinceridad, sin vacilar -; nadie tiene más derecho que tú a ser feliz, y si encuentras la felicidad con... umm.. alguien del mismo sexo, yo no tengo nada que decir mientras te haga feliz. La segunda podría molestarme porque no me gustaría que despreciases a mis amigos, y Joey es tan valioso como el que más; es digno de la estima de todos porque se la ha ganado a pulso...

- Yo lo sé, Mokuba. No tienes que vendérmelo enumerando sus cualidades - no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo, y pienso en lo fácil que me es sonreír cada vez. Es obra tuya, cachorro -. Yo no lo desprecio. De hecho, quise partirle la cara a Bakura por atreverse a ofenderlo y a ofenderme hablando de él como si fuese un trozo de carne sin sentimientos.

- ¿A... ofenderte? ¿Por hablar así de Joey? ¿A ti? - su mirada ahora es más intensa.

- Sí, a mí. Hace más de tres semanas que Joey y yo... que salimos juntos - ¡pobre hermano mío! Me mira con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada, y eso que se lo he dicho de la manera más suave posible. No le he dicho que estoy acostándome contigo, no le he dicho que has venido a la casa unas cuantas veces... en realidad no le he dicho nada.

- ¿QUÉ? - boquea y luego se muerde el labio hasta el punto en el que temo que se haga daño - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Hablas en serio? Hombre, para qué pregunto, tú siempre hablas en serio, jamás bromeas... ¡cielos!

- Ya lo sabes.

- Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo es posible? - lo esperaba. Me cree, pero sigue sin querer creerme, y tiene todas las razones para hacerlo. Después de todo, no es como si la relación entre los dos durante estos años hubiera dado pistas para pensar que esto pasaría...

- Simplemente pasó, Mokuba. Y respecto al dónde, Joey ha estado viniendo aquí algunas veces tarde en la noche - le digo, con sinceridad, y veo cómo sus ojos se agrandan de nuevo al comprender las implicaciones de lo que acabo de decir.

- Eh... ummm... entiendo que esto es serio, ¿verdad, Seto? Porque sé que no me lo dirías si no lo fuera, y sé que no le harías daño a Joey intencionalmente, ¿verdad?

Suspiro. Está bien, lo repito: no he sido, ni soy, ni seré nunca una persona agradable, pero el hecho de que mi propio hermano desconfíe de mis motivos en algo tan serio como esto me cae como una tonelada de ladrillos. Estoy cansado de fingir y de ocultar.

- Estás en lo cierto en todo.

- Pero... ¿cómo...? ¿Tú y Joey...? ¡Rayos, es que me parece increíble! Ustedes son tan diferentes, tú eres tan...

- ¿Estirado? ¿Frío? ¿Malvado? ¿Taimado?

- Cielos, Seto, tú entiendes lo que quiero decir... eres muy... bueno, muy cerrado, y él es una persona tan abierta, tan buena, tan...

- Tan Joey - corto, antes de que siga con la retahíla -... y ¿no has pensado que eso precisamente es lo que nos ha acercado? ¿No has pensado que en lugar de ser opuestos, somos complementarios? - vaya, ¿qué ha sido eso? Ni yo lo había pensado antes, pero es cierto. Entre tú y yo, cachorro, hay muchísimo más de lo que puede verse a simple vista, incluso más de lo que puede sentirse.

- Pero... ¿cómo coñ...?

- Cuida tu lenguaje, Mokuba...

- ...quiero decir, ¿estás seguro? ¿No hay otra persona que...?

- Nadie más. Sólo él. Hablemos claro: hasta ahora había tenido sólo encuentros sin importancia, nada en lo que estuvieran implicados sentimientos por mi parte. Ha sucedido ahora, con él, y el hecho de que sea un hombre igual que yo no ha sido suficiente para detenerme, prejuicios o no. No soy el hombre de hojalata de aquel cuento infantil, Mokuba; soy humano y tengo un corazón, y en él siempre has estado tú... y ahora está él también. ¿Lo comprendes? 

Por un momento me preocupo al ver que esos ojos inmensos se llenan de lágrimas, pero pronto lo veo sonreír y me doy cuenta de que he dicho algo importante, y de que mi hermano ha reaccionado como la dulce y emotiva criatura que es. Lo que significa que unos segundos después lo tengo prácticamente encima de mí abrazándome con fuerza.

- ¡Me alegro tanto, Seto! - dice, y su sonrisa lo confirma - Mereces ser feliz, y Joey también lo merece, así que no me importa compartir tu corazón - ríe, feliz.

- No va a ser fácil, lo sabes. En cuanto esto se haga público, que quizás sea más pronto que tarde, los medios van a tener una fiesta metiéndose en nuestras vidas, y ocultarlo está fuera de toda discusión. No le he preguntado a Joey si está dispuesto a soportar eso, y no te lo he preguntado a ti. Las preguntas embarazosas y los ataques van a ser la orden del día, Mokuba...

- Y yo las responderé si me da la gana y con todo el aplomo del mundo - contesta mi hermano sin dudar -, y estoy seguro de que Joey también lo hará. Además, eso será mientras dure la novedad, después se meterán con otra cosa... como por ejemplo si estoy saliendo con alguien... - un ligero rubor se extiende por sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas y sonrío al darme cuenta de que está tratando de decirme algo.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Tienes ya pretendientes en potencia y no me has dicho nada?

- Bueno, es que en realidad... yo... no es pretendiente, es una chica que... bueno, ella está en mi clase y apenas me mira, pero... - es divertido verle sonrojado y tartamudeando.

- Te gusta, ¿eh? Tendremos que hacer algo para que te mire. Estás seguro de que no es totalmente miope o algo así? Porque _no fijarse_ en ti requiere bastante esfuerzo, siendo como eres uno de los solteros más codiciados...

- ¡Seto! - protesta, tirándome del cabello, y yo dejo escapar la primera risa abierta y sincera en muchos años.

***********************************

Mokuba se ha ido a dormir después de la conversación que hemos tenido, diciéndome con un guiño que te dé saludos si te veo... el pequeño chantajista es toda una amenaza cuando se pone en modo malicioso. La verdad es que no sé si te veré esta noche, no hemos quedado en nada y aunque te dije que podía llamarme si necesitabas algo, no lo has hecho.

Me sumerjo en los diseños de un nuevo juego hasta que el timbre de la puerta principal me sobresalta; sé que eres tú porque el guardia no habría dejado pasar a nadie más sin pedirme permiso primero, y mucho menos a esta hora. Sabe lo que pasa, pero con la pequeña fortuna que le pago no creo que vaya a ser él precisamente quien riegue la noticia por toda la ciudad.

Miro el reloj del pasillo mientras camino hacia la puerta. Casi las doce, muy tarde incluso para los estándares de llegada del cachorro a la casa.

Abro la puerta y ahí estás, pareciendo algo más nervioso e inquieto que de costumbre, y no puedo contenerme: en un impulso, te tomo del brazo y tiro de ti para hacerte entrar, abrazándote. No sé cómo nos las arreglamos para llegar a mi habitación, ni en qué momento nos quitamos la ropa; todo lo que sé es que de pronto estamos en mi cama y que estoy sobre ti, cubriéndote con mi cuerpo.

Me abrazas y levantas hasta que estamos sentados, tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y nos movemos sólo lo suficiente para sentir y no ahogarnos en sensaciones. Un sentimiento abrumador y sofocante nace en mi estómago y se abre, no sé si vaciándome o llenándome; no hay espacio para respirar. Tus manos acunan tu rostro y el mío cuando presionas tu frente contra la mía, bloqueando al resto del mundo.

Me aprietas y jadeo al sentir tu piel contra la mía. Perfección. Ésa es la única palabra que puedo pensar para describirnos juntos. Me perfeccionas, te perfecciono; cuando estamos juntos el mundo parece lejano y defectuoso mientras nosotros estamos en calma, seguros.

Tu erección se presiona contra mi estómago con insistencia, y de pronto cualquier pensamiento de estar arriba vuela de mi mente. Quiero darte esto también, te quiero dentro de mí. 

Tus dedos trazan mi columna y tu boca me da la bienvenida. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin esto? ¿Cómo podrías vivir tú? No puedo imaginar siquiera que tú no sientas lo que estoy sintiendo, porque es tan real, tan fuerte que no puede ser sino mutuo. Mis brazos rodean tu cuello y te atraigo hacia mí; si en verdad existiera la magia, simplemente dejaríamos de ser dos personas separadas.

- Te quiero dentro de mí - te digo, y no sólo pienso en la parte física del asunto. Te quiero a ti, dentro de mí, conmigo, para siempre.

Tu mirada es asombrada, incrédula, y sí... asustada. Por supuesto que en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos no te he dado indicaciones de querer ser el uke en esta relación ni una sola vez. Quizás porque nunca lo pensé, jamás lo necesité... hasta ahora. Y me doy cuenta de que no necesito gobernarte, ni que tú me gobiernes a mí, porque somos iguales en esto como en todo; sólo que ahora te necesito dentro de mí, algunas veces será así y otras al contrario.

Y eso no significa necesariamente que vaya a ser pasivo y a simplemente dejarme hacer...

- ¿E-estás s-seguro? - asiento, y te veo sonrojar de tal manera que el tinte rosado se extiende por todo tu cuerpo. No puedo evitar reír un poco, pero mi risa se disipa al verte humedecer los dedos en tu boca y luego al sentirlos tocándome _allí_. Se siente algo extraño al principio, pero va haciéndose más y más placentero con cada movimiento, hasta que todo lo que puedo hacer es moverme contra esa delicada intrusión queriendo sentir más y más, uno, dos, tres...

Los pensamientos vuelan de mi mente al sentir que te presionas contra mí, todo húmedo por la transpiración, sonrojado y jadeante, y al verte levantar la mirada y preguntarme si estoy listo con una voz extrañamente quebradiza. Te lanzo una mirada burlona que dice "¿bromeas?", y tú te vengas rápidamente haciéndome gemir al sentir que me penetras con lentitud.

Te escucho jadear y maldecir. Siempre tan colorido. Me pregunto por un momento si Mokuba ha aprendido de ti todas las groserías y los tacos que se sabe, que a buen seguro han de ser unos cuantos aunque en mi presencia se porte como un angelito; pero es sólo un pensamiento fugaz. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en otra cosa si estás dentro de mí?

- Dios... maldición... ¡Seto!... diablos... ahhh... - trato de relajarme mientras tú tratas de controlar lo que estás sintiendo.

Pronto comienzas a mover tus caderas, penetrando y acariciando mi carne, y el dolor quemante armoniza perfectamente con el placer pulsante dentro de mí. Estás siendo muy cuidadoso, demasiado, así que te rodeo con una de mis piernas y te atraigo hacia mí con fuerza, al tiempo que presiono hacia abajo. Lanzas un grito inarticulado al sentirte completamente apresado en mi carne, y mi propio gruñido estrangulado te hace eco.

- Por... eso es... maldición...  
  
Respiro profundamente y me ajusto a la invasión, que comienza a sentirse menos como una invasión y más como una... una unión. Todas esas emociones ridículas, idílicas y sin sentido que vienen del sentirse tan conectado a otra persona nublan mi cerebro lógico, mientras tú luchas por mantener siquiera una semblanza de control, los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Siento que una sonrisa siniestra se forma en mis labios, contraigo los músculos y tus ojos se abren de pronto, sorprendidos y salvajes.

- Hazlo. Con fuerza - te ordeno, y te basta escuchar mi voz ronca para elevar tus caderas del borde de la cama, apoyándote en ella sólo con un brazo, y atacarme con todas sus fuerzas y con ese entusiasmo que tanto me excita. El movimiento parece incendiar con chispas de éxtasis todo mi cuerpo y mi mano se mueve hacia mi propia erección, adivinando que mi cachorro no tiene en estos instantes capacidad alguna para coordinar sus movimientos; lo dicen tus embestidas deliciosamente erráticas. Me toco siguiendo el mismo ritmo que marcas en mí con tu cuerpo.

Tu rostro se contorsiona de placer mientras aceleras el tempo de tus embestidas, perdiéndote en tu propio paraíso, que soy yo. También acelero el ritmo con el que me toco, sintiendo cómo me aproximo al clímax, algo mareado por la mezcla de sensaciones y respirando por dificultad. Todo mi cuerpo se contrae con fuerza y exploto en mi propia mano, mientras que tú gritas y te mueves profundamente dentro de mí, estallando.

Colapsas en la cama y yo me dejo caer sobre ti. Cuando logramos recuperar el aliento, una vez pasado el momento de la pasión, me muevo hacia un lado sin que mi mano abandone tu cuerpo y veo que frunces el ceño mirando al techo. Siento que algo anda mal.

Pero no digo nada. Sé que estás batallando contigo mismo y por unos momentos te quedas inmóvil en la cama, el único movimiento de tu cuerpo es el de tu pecho al respirar.

Luego te veo moverte, inquieto; lo entiendo porque después de todo, sé que eres constitucionalmente incapaz de estarte quieto por más de treinta segundos. Algo huele mal en el reino de Dinamarca, en el mundo entero, en Domino City... y aquí en esta casa, y sospecho que estás a punto de decírmelo.

- Seto... hoy tuve una discusión con Tristán, le dije lo nuestro, y... - despacio, muy despacio, como si te costara trabajo, tragas y luego vuelves a hablar, tu voz un tanto quebrada - él me preguntó porqué me había enamorado de ti y no de... de él. Me dijo que me quiere, Seto.

_¿¿¿¿QUÉ????_

****************************************

**N.A.: **Como siempre, el punto de vista de Seto es más rígido y analítico, pero también más intenso y en cierto sentido muy poético... no tiene la capacidad de Joey para descargarse, aligerar y asimilar las cosas con cierto humor grosero ^^, pero sí es capaz de deconstruir sus sentimientos de una manera casi cartesiana. Ése es el Seto que amo ^^. Gomen por la referencia al Mago de Oz, y espero no haberme pasado con la tormenta de sentimientos y sensaciones, pero me gusta cómo ha quedado.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Merle-chan_ (gatita ^^), _Ken Ohki_ (¡un chico! great ^^ me alegra que estés tan pendiente de la historia, y espero no haberte hecho sufrir tanto esta vez. Bai!), _Ryo-Asakura_ (=^_^=), _Celes_ (gracias, es lo que trato de hacer), _Haima_ (espero que te haya llegado a ti mi e-mail confirmando que quiero participar en tu site, te lo agradezco mucho), _Sonomi _(son bellos, ¿verdad?), _Janendra _ (gracias mil), _Hikaru_, _Kendra Duvoa_ (jeje, sí, fui muy dura, pero es que a nadie le gusta que se apropien de su trabajo ^^), _Cho Chang de Black _(sí, tuve un bajón de ánimos con esta historia, pero ya ves que decidí seguir adelante ^_~), _Amber _(te gustan los triángulos, ¿eh? ¡Bandida! xD), _Tyci_ (cuidado que en la serie no pasan estas cosas, Tyci xDDD. Y no sabrás si es fácil o difícil hasta que lo intentes. ¡Inténtalo, mujer! Yo tengo hasta una columna dedicada a ayudar a la gente que quiere escribir ^^), _MG_ (le atinó con todas. Seto es muy observador), _Kitten-chan_ (Bueno, soy de Venezuela en realidad, pero para hablar no importan las distancias y algunos de mis mejores amigos son españoles ^^), _Irumi_ y _Hikaremi_ (bienvenidas, me alegro que les guste, es la primera vez que intento esto de los POV alternos y parece que lo estoy haciendo bien. Gracias!!), _RavenTears is dead _(yo leí un fic tuyo, pero como suele suceder, ff.net me sacó antes de que terminara la review. Me gustó ^^. Tengo una buena amiga peruana; por cierto, me ha intrigado tu nick desde que lo vi por primera vez, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?), _Erichan_ (cuidado con esas caídas, te puedes lesionar xDD), _Suisei Lady Dragon_ (aún tenemos que saber qué pasó entre Tristán y Joey. De todos modos, lo que dices es cierto: la presencia de Seto en su corazón ha nacido del antagonismo, pero ha crecido en él hasta convertirse en algo tan valioso y verdadero que incluso Tris, si lo quiere, será capaz de comprender. Gracias por los ánimos ^^), _Águila Fanel_ (me alegra que te guste, espero que el próximo fic que haré no te levante roncha, porque es una combinación de esas parejas ^^), _Denisse_ (gracias... como tu nueva historia, la boca de Joey siempre metiéndolo en líos y esta vez MUY gordos. ¿Me dejas pedirle perdón a Seto? Por favor dime que sí xD), _Aiko5_ (así es la vida ;_; espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap).


	8. Acción y reacción

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**VIII**

**Acción y reacción**

Bueno, ok, estos son POVs alternos y le toca a Joey... poco a poco nos iremos enterando de todo.

__________________________________________

Mierda. ¿Ya he dicho que tengo un sentido de la oportunidad im-pre-sio-nan-te? ¿No? Bueno, pues ésta es la hora... patético con 'p' de 'porquería'. Es que estas cosas me pasan sólo a mí y al Pato Donald. ¿Cómo se me ocurre decírselo así, de golpe y porrazo, y justo después de... después de...?

Ahora tiene puesta esa máscara fría que detesto, y no sé si está enfadado, dolido, a punto de matar a alguien (a mí, probablemente), o qué carajo pasa en su mente. Es que a veces me golpea la cabeza el hecho de que estoy enamorado de un tipo; y no de cualquier tipo, sino del señor mírame-y-no-me-toques en persona, y cuando se pone así juro que me dan escalofríos.

Y lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros... rayos... ha sido fantástico, increíble, jamás lo hubiera podido imaginar, lo juro, ¿cómo lo iba a pensar siquiera? No tengo experiencia fuera de la que he... umm... ganado en las últimas semanas, y me parecía tan natural que fuera yo el que... bueno, se siente tan bien que... bah, ni yo me entiendo.

Bueno, me ha gustado, vaya, ha sido impresionante sentir lo que él siente cuando está... ummm.. dentro de mí... pero estar en el lado que recibe me gusta igual, quizá más. A lo mejor nací para ser el dominado, o qué sé yo, porque aunque no soy la estrella más brillante en el firmamento pude darme cuenta de que aunque esta vez era él quien... ummm... recibía... no dejó de tener el control de lo que hacíamos ni un solo momento. Ni un solo jodido momento: era él quien decidía cómo y cuando me movería, la fuerza con que lo hacía, el ritmo, la presión, haciendo ver muy claro quién estaba a cargo... ejem.

Aprendí muchas cosas... cosas que a buen seguro voy a poner en práctica la próxima vez que estemos juntos. Si es que hay una próxima vez...

Estoy rojo como un tomate y él ni siquiera me ha mirado. En realidad, está mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante en todo el puto mundo, y ver esos ojos azules inmóviles y brillantes me hace sentir un dolor rarísimo en la boca del estómago.

¡Hey! Estoy siendo demasiado negativo. Tenemos una relación, ¿no? Nada de lo que Tristán pueda haber dicho o hecho cambia eso, porque esto es más fuerte que todo... y si lo hace, pues tendré que ahorcar a mi ex mejor amigo por arruinar el comienzo de lo que puede ser lo mejor de mi vida.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, yo soy incapaz de estar callado por más de cinco minutos, ni siquiera aunque la vida se me vaya en ello. Mi boca es demasiado grande y tengo demasiadas cosas que decir.

- ¿Seto? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por lo de Tristán?

Ahora me mira por fin, pero su mirada está tan vacía y a la vez tan terriblemente oscura que los escalofríos vuelven a correr por todo mi cuerpo. Por favor, discúlpenme si comienzo a golpear mi cabeza con objetos puntiagudos y/o pesados, o _contra _objetos puntiagudos y/o pesados... eso me hará feliz, porque si entro en un coma o algo así no tendré que ver _esto_.

Pasa un buen rato (y yo tragando en seco) antes de que sus ojos parezcan tener de nuevo una semblanza de vida y me hable.

- No estoy enfadado contigo - dice. Amigos, créanme que eso no me tranquiliza. Puede que no esté enfadado conmigo, pero parece como si quisiera asfixiarme poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Sí, claro que no está enfadado, y yo soy un hada con todo y alitas y varita mágica, ¿no?

- A mí me parece que sí...

- Cachorro - respira con fuerza, como tratando de controlarse para no golpearme -, eres un reto a mi paciencia, ¿sabías?

- Seto, _todo_ es un reto a tu paciencia, porque es bien sabido que no tienes _ninguna_. En eso nos parecemos - le digo, con atrevimiento, y veo cómo baja la guardia y su rostro expresa sorpresa ante mis palabras. 

- Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que pasó. TODO lo que pasó, todo lo que se dijeron, sin omitir nada.

Ay. Peligro. Si le digo TODO es probable que me saque a patadas de la cama y vaya directo a buscar a Tris para partirle la cara en cinco trozos simétricos... porque lo malo no fue Tristán diciendo cuánto me quería, ni la tristeza y rabia en su rostro, etc. Lo malo fue que mi amigo quiso dejar claro el punto y me abrazó con fuerza, con desesperación; y yo lo dejé, claro, ¿acaso no ha sido mi amigo por años y años? Y luego casi me besa. Casi, porque de inmediato yo aparté la cara.

¿Y qué hizo a continuación el valiente y bravo Joey? Salir corriendo sin decir ni una palabra. Tris me siguió por un par de cuadras, y lo escuché llamarme, pero no me detuve. Seguí corriendo y corriendo hasta que él dejó de seguirme y entonces me fui a casa a pensar.

Claro que tengo que decírselo a Seto. ¿Qué clase de pareja seríamos si no pudiéramos hablar, si tuviéramos que ocultarnos cosas el uno del otro?

- Pues... - venga, a darle la versión resumida - estaba en el parque, Tristán me encontró, comenzamos a hablar y trajo el tema de la actuación de Bakura el otro día. Estaba muy enfadado. Y claro, como de todos modos pensaba decírselo a mis amigos, comencé por decirle a él que... que estaba saliendo contigo.

- Ya. Supongo que la noticia de que sales con un hombre le molestó menos que el hecho de que ese hombre fuera yo - dice de pronto, con sequedad. Su capacidad para deducir cosas siempre me sorprende. Adoro a este bastardo ricachón, en serio lo adoro, y no me importa si sueno como una mariquita, no señor.

- Bueno... sí. Me dijo muchas cosas, pero lo principal fue que no quería que me hicieras daño, que es todo lo que has hecho desde que nos conocimos - siento que la cara se me pone caliente. Genial, me estoy sonrojando.

- No deja de ser verdad - admite, y les juro que si yo no estuviera tan arrellanado en la cama habría caído al piso de la impresión.

- Bueno... sí. Pero no entendió cuando le dije que no es así, que me has tratado bien, que me correspondes. No me creyó ni por un segundo. Dijo que a lo mejor me estabas engañando, que esto es un juego y al final me destrozarías...

- Creo que eso es, palabras más o menos, lo que todos tus amigos van a pensar... y a decirte - parece calmado, pero sé que no lo está porque un músculo brinca en su sien.

- En fin, que me dijo todo eso y luego me soltó el bombazo: porqué tuve que... ummm... enamorarme de ti y no de él.

- ¿...y?

- Y entonces me abrazó - uy. Ahora sí me miras como si hubiera perdido la cabeza -, yo se lo permití, después de todo es mi amigo - aspiro con fuerza, reuniendo el valor para decirle el resto -. Pero después intentó besarme y yo... yo... ¡eso sí que no! Salí corriendo y me fui a casa, y luego vine aquí. Eso es todo.

Seto se ha quedado muy quieto. Realmente quieto. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera desconectado o algo por el estilo, de manera que si pongo mi cabeza sobre su pecho no podría oír los latidos de su corazón. Como ya es costumbre, cuando habla dice lo último que yo esperaba oír.

- ¿Y porqué tardaste tanto en venir esta noche? - sus ojos son tan duros y fríos como diamantes, pero su voz es amarga y siento que me duele - ¿Te hizo dudar lo que te dijo? ¿Tuviste que pensarlo mucho? ¿Tanto te costó decidirte a venir al fin?

Mierda, ¿cómo puede una mente tan brillante ser tan obtusa? ¿Porqué tiene que retorcer algo que es tan simple y natural como respirar? ¿Porqué no puede entender que no tengo dudas?

- ¡No me costó nada! ¡Y yo no tengo dudas de lo que siento por ti! Pero coño, Seto, ¿crees que es fácil para cualquiera enterarse de que su mejor amigo de años y años se ha enamorado de uno y quiere saltarle encima, o lo que sea? - le grito, y veo que se tensa aún más antes de dejarse caer de nuevo con un suspiro de cansancio, cerrando los ojos.

- No, supongo que no es fácil - murmura, y de nuevo sus ojos me miran, esta vez con una chispa de vida, intensos - ¿Qué sentiste cuando te lo dijo? 

- Pues... me quedé como muerto, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Me cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos porque nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Y antes de que digas "te lo dije", te concedo que no andabas descaminado cuando dijiste aquello...

- La manera en la que te miraba me daba mala espina. ¿Qué sientes ahora? ¿Qué sientes por él?

- Sigue siendo el mejor de mis amigos, el que me ha ayudado en las verdes y las maduras, como Yugi... pero ahora no sé qué hacer, veo que esa amistad se puede ir al diablo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sé que tengo que hablar con él y aclararle que no hay nada que hacer al respecto, pero me da miedo, me da vergüenza... no sé, no sé. ¿Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara sabiendo que quiere besarme? ¡¡Argh!! Mierda. En qué lío me he metido.

- ¿Eres tú quien le enseña groserías a Mokuba, cachorro? - listo, me sorprendió otra vez con algo que no venía al caso, y sé que lo estoy mirando con cara de idiota y la bocota abierta.

Umm. A lo mejor lo he hecho sin darme cuenta, qué sé yo. Esta gente es muy correcta, muy bien educada, y yo soy un patán. Voy a tener que abrocharme el pico y tener más cuidado con los tacos que suelto...

- ¿¿¿¿YOOOOO???? ¡Quizás he dicho alguna que otra frente a él, pero no me he puesto a enseñárselas! ¿Estás loco, te patina o qué? - veo de pronto un brillo en esos ojos azules que me ponen el mundo de cabeza, y juraría que es un brillo de diversión. ¡Se está riendo de mí! - ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Seto? - veo cómo sus labios se curvan poquito a poco. ¡El muy...! - ¡Estás burlándote de mí! ¿Qué, acaso soy tu payaso?

- No eres un payaso. Eres un cachorro muy gracioso. Pero tienes razón en eso de que eres mío.

- Seto, que es en serio... - me indigno.

- Claro que es en serio, Joey - suspira y se pasa una mano por el cabello, en estos momentos tan revuelto como el mío suele estarlo -. Sé lo que esperas de un egoísta como yo, y no negaré que ganas no me faltan; pero no voy a obligarte a escoger entre tus amigos y yo.

Me quedo de piedra.

- ¿E-entonces...?

- No me opongo a que el tal Tristán siga siendo tu amigo, siempre y cuando se comporte y no se entrometa - hay un resplandor posesivo en sus ojos que me hace sentir como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una gelatina de repente -. Y no quiero que te toque. Si te pone un solo dedo encima, le retorceré el cuello como a una gallina. ¿Ha quedado claro, cachorro?

- Glups. Sí - ay, no, definitivamente soy un masoquista. Basta que me dé órdenes con ese toque de celos para que me sienta todito caliente, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Como tú quieras, Seto. Donde tú quieras, de la manera que quieras, cuando quieras. Uf. Soy un cachorro. Guau, guau.

- Bien. Ahora que lo tienes claro, espero que se lo pongas como el cristal a tu amigo...

- Ostras. Me va a costar trabajo, ahora mismo siento que no puedo ni mirarle. ¿Cómo voy a hablar con él tranquilamente, sabiendo que quiere saltar sobre mis huesitos?

- Con mucho valor. Si yo pude decírselo a Mokuba, tú también podrás aclararle las cosas a tu amigo.

- Pero es que... ¿SE LO DIJISTE A MOKUBA? - sí, estoy alarmado, ¿y qué? - ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Tiene sus dudas... - ay no, lo sabía, el pequeñajo no se lo ha tomado bien, ¿qué voy a hacer? - pero en general está encantado con todo el asunto.

- ¿Ves? ¡Yo sabía que...! ¿¿¿QUÉ???

- Que está encantado, cachorro. Qué, ¿te has quedado sordo de repente?

- Bueno, no... es que no pensé que...

- Yo tampoco sabía exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar, pero nunca pensé que lo tomara mal. Después de todo, he hecho lo posible por educarlo bien y que no repita los errores que yo he cometido. Además, él te quiere mucho... le gustan los cachorros.

- ¡Seto! ¡Que no soy una mascota! - protesto, pero me siento absurdamente feliz así, de pronto; y, sin pararme a pensar, me lanzo a sus brazos. Él se resiste por un momento, pero luego me abraza, y sé que nunca me había sentido así, ni volveré a sentirme así con nadie más... podría estar en sus brazos para siempre, respirando el aroma de su piel, tan tibia y reconfortante - Yo...

- Cállate, cachorro. Ya es muy tarde, y debemos dormir por lo menos un par de horas.

- Es que me va a tocar hablar con Tris y no sé cómo...

- Ya lo sabrás cuando le hables.

- Pero...

- Joey Wheeler, si tú no quieres descansar, _yo_ debo hacerlo. Tengo dos reuniones de negocios mañana... o mejor dicho, hoy... y no eres tú quien va a pasarse todo el día con el trasero adolorido - ya me hizo sonrojar otra vez, ¿ven la habilidad que tiene el muy pelmazo?

- Sólo una preguntiiiiitaaaa - suplico, y siento cómo resopla, resignado.

- Procede.

- ¿Habías hecho... ummm... esto... antes?

- Si con "esto" te refieres a la generalidad de acostarme con alguien de mi mismo sexo, no. Supongo que eso cubre todas las preguntas curiosas que querías hacer, ¿no?

- Creo que sí - estoy como un tomate -; pero es que tú pareces saber mucho más de esto que yo, y...

- Lo único que he hecho que tú no, ha sido documentarme. Bibliográficamente, no de manera directa. 

- Seto...

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Lo haremos otra vez?

- Quizás. Ahora duérmete, por lo que más quieras.

Le hago caso, claro; si prácticamente estoy hablando dormido. Pero antes de caer como tronco, siento el roce de sus labios en mi cabello, y sonrío. Lo amo.

*************************************

Cielos. Qué difícil es esto.

He quedado con mis amigos en el parque después de salir del trabajo, y ahora mismo me encuentro esperándolos, apoyado en un árbol. Es de hacer notar que mi pie ya casi ha hecho un hoyo en la tierra al pie del susodicho árbol.

Estoy nervioso, ¡qué digo! Nerviosísimo. Casi me hago pis encima del miedo que tengo. Yugi, Tea y Mai llegarán de un momento a otro, probablemente Tristán vendrá con ellos; y hasta el momento el cerebro del gran Joey Wheeler no ha dado con las palabras que va a decir.

Bueno, al menos no estaré a solas con Tristán, eso era lo que más miedo me daba. No porque él pudiera hacerme algo, porque si lo intenta sabe que le voy a partir la cara en diez aunque me duela en el alma, estoy seguro de que lo sabe. No quiero estar a solas con él porque no creo poder soportar esa expresión herida que tenía ayer, ni que intente tocarme, ni nada de eso... me da escalofríos.

Lo bizarro del asunto es que sigo queriendo a mi amigo igual que antes, el afecto sigue ahí, constante, presente, calentito como esa manta que has tenido por años y que sigues usando aunque ya esté desgastada y rota. Pero ya no confío en él, sé que no voy a sentirme cómodo en su presencia como antes, y eso me irrita y me entristece un montón. Siempre hemos sido amigos del alma, y el saber que ha estado pensando en mí de _esa_ forma me hace sentir horriblemente incómodo; recordar todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, analizar cada una de las cosas que me ha dicho y hasta las maneras en las que me ha tocado...

Coño, es que nunca lo hubiera pensado. Ni en un millón de años.

No es que se haya pasado de la raya nunca, no. Siempre su toque ha sido amistoso: una palmada fraternal en la espalda, un brazo reconfortante alrededor de mis hombros, algún empujón cariñoso, una sesión de lucha... ¡una sesión de lucha, por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso sentía algo por mí cuando luchábamos, cuando trataba de hacerme morder el polvo, cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaban? Argh. Guácala. Brrr. Mierda.

Esto va a ser horrible para mí, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que aguantar. Porque no voy a cargar con ese peso todo el tiempo, el peso de las cosas que se comienzan y nunca se terminan. Esto tiene que aclararse hoy y frente a todo el mundo. Menos Bakura. Por favor, que no aparezca ese lunático aquí porque si lo hace el escándalo va a estar servido en dos platos.

Allá vienen: Tea saludando frenéticamente, Yugi con una gran sonrisa, Mai luciendo un vestido que además de excesivamente corto es prácticamente traslúcido... y Tristán caminando un poco más atrás, con una expresión contrita.

- ¡¡Joey!! Amigo, no es que no me alegre que nos hayas llamado, pero ¿qué sucede? Es raro que nos reúnas a todos... - Yugi se calla al ver mi cara. Supongo que no debe ser precisamente tranquilizadora - ¿Sucede algo malo, Joey?

- Bueno... depende del punto de vista - le digo, mirando de reojo a Tristán, que tiene los ojos clavados en el suelo. Al fin. Alguien aquí está más incómodo que yo, y no es que eso me alegre, pero me hace sentir un fresquito.

- Venga ya, hombre, dilo - urge Mai, curiosa.

- Umm... ustedes son mis amigos - me detengo, sin saber cómo continuar -, y por lo tanto siempre han querido mi bien, ¿verdad?

- Eso es verdad, porque te queremos mucho, y la amistad es lo más maravilloso que... - comienza Tea, pero Yugi la hace callar con un ligero codazo que, dado que su estatura no ha aumentado mucho con los años, alcanza la cadera de la chica en lugar de sus costillas. 

Tea se sonroja. Lo de esta chica es una novela; Yugi se pasó años suspirando por ella y ella ni caso, y ahora que él se muestra todo comedido, maduro y misterioso le ha tocado a ella el turno de ser la que suspira. Y él ni caso, no sé si porque se hace el desentendido o porque no capta; esto último no me lo creo ni por asomo, porque Yugi no es tan despistado como yo ni mucho menos. 

- Lo que quiero decirles es que estoy saliendo con alguien, y que es algo serio...

Tea suelta un gritito de sorpresa y alegría, Yugi y Mai sonríen, y Tris hunde la cabeza en el pecho como si quisiera que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. Esa sensación me es familiar, la he experimentado MUCHAS veces, y no siento piedad por él en este momento; yo no estoy cómodo con lo que estoy haciendo y el hecho de que él esté aquí me lo hace aún más difícil.

- ¡Vaya, por fin! - deja escapar la rubia, echándoseme encima y dándome un espectacular abrazo de oso. ¿Se habrá operado? Porque juraría que las tiene más grandes ahora que hace unos meses...

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada? - pregunta Tea, con los ojos llenos de estrellitas. La cara se me pone caliente y es signo seguro de que me he sonrojado otra vez.

- Ummm... no es una chica - las dos mujeres se quedan con la boca abierta, hasta que Mai, aún abrazándome, me suelta al oído un "¡Bien guardadito te lo tenías, picarón!".

- Así que se trata de un chico - la cara y la voz de Yugi reflejan serenidad. No se lo ha tomado a mal ni está horrorizado, gracias al cielo.

- No les molesta, ¿verdad?

- ¿Porqué habría de molestarnos? Nos alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida, ¿no es cierto, Tea? - en un gesto que casi me hace soltar la carcajada, Yugi se apresura a levantar el mentón de Tea para que cierre la boca.

- E... es cierto - balbucea.

- ¿Y de quién se trata? ¿Lo conocemos? - Mai me mira fijamente, como si quisiera sacármelo a la fuerza.

- Umm... sí. Se trata de Seto.

- ¿Cuál Seto? ¿Quién...? - Tea me mira confundida.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡SETO KAIBA!!!????? - chilla la rubia, incrédula. ¡Mierda! ¡Casi me hace sangrar los oídos!

Yugi, en cambio, permanece tranquilo. Sus ojos se han agrandado un poco más (yo no lo creía posible, pero bueno...), pero por lo demás conserva la serenidad, como si no lo hubiera sorprendido demasiado.

- Ya sospechaba yo que algo se traían entre manos ustedes dos. Mucho antes de lo que sucedió con Bakura el otro día...

- ¡¡Seto Kaiba!! ¿¿Cómo es posible que tú y él...?? Digo, el tipo está fantásticamente bueno y yo me lo comería crudo, pero es un bloque de hielo y emocionalmente es un desastre...

- ¡Oye! - me indigna oír hablar así de Seto... aunque sea cierto, tanto la parte de que es un bloque de hielo como la parte de que está como para mojar pan. Mai ha estado observándolo, al igual que las tres cuartas partes de las mujeres del país, que lo admiran y lo desean a pesar de su carácter tan bien conocido, y no sólo por sus millones; eso tengo que tenerlo claro. No tengo porqué ponerme celoso por eso, ¿verdad? Seto está conmigo, no con ninguna de ellas... ni ellos.

- Bueno, disculpa, Joey, pero es que tienes que admitir que la idea resulta un poquito difícil de digerir. Ustedes se han pasado la vida peleando desde que se conocieron, y por lo que recuerdo él te ha tratado bastante mal - se detiene, pero sólo para tomar aire -. Y de pronto vienes y nos dices que estás saliendo con él y que es serio... hombre, eso es como para quedarse con la boca abierta. No nos culpes...

- ¿Te trata bien? ¿Te hace feliz estar con él, Joey? - pregunta Yugi, muy serio.

- Pues... sí, me hace sentir muy feliz...

- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar; eso es lo único que realmente importa. Y me alegro de que Seto se haya dado cuenta de lo que eres y lo que vales, porque él necesita de alguien como tú para superar todos los prejuicios que tiene en esa cabeza terca...

- Pues sí, vaya, el tipo tiene problemas, eso es obvio - tercia Mai, pensativa -. Pero bueno, lo que dice Yugi es cierto, quizás tú puedas ayudarlo. Después de todo, eres nuestro sol personal.

- ¡Vaya! Gracias Mai - le sonrío, agradecido.

- ¿Es que acaso a nadie le importa lo que _yo_ siento? - la pregunta, hecha en un tono salvaje y desesperado, nos hace saltar a todos. ¡Tristán! ¡Casi me había olvidado de él! Me siento culpable cuando él me mira con esos ojos intensos, llenos de rabia, tristes - ¡¡_Yo te quiero_, Joey!! ¿Acaso eso no le importa a nadie más que a mí?

Me quedo mirándolo, al igual que todos los demás. Por favor, que alguien llame a una ambulancia... se necesita una operación de cerebro en el sitio, aunque no estoy seguro a cuál de los dos hay que operar. Aunque si las cosas siguen como van no voy a necesitar la lobotomía, porque me va a dar un infarto.

Yugi luce como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago, Tea se ha tapado la boca con una mano, y Mai está de nuevo boquiabierta.

- ¿Tú... tú...? - le pregunta Yugi a Tris, incrédulo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Y tengo que estar aquí como una estatua, aguantando todo, aguantando que mis amigos apoyen su relación con ese... con ese bastardo que sólo le hará daño!

- ¡No hables así de Seto! - grito, y de inmediato me arrepiento al verlo encogerse y mirarme con tristeza - Por favor, Tris, entiende. Yo quiero a Seto, y él me quiere, es algo mutuo, es algo que los dos sentimos igual. Y tú eres mi mejor amigo, por favor, tienes que comprender... estoy seguro de que estás confundido... ¡sí, eso es! Estás confundiendo tus sentimientos de amistad hacia mí con amor... yo no quiero lastimarte ni quiero perderte como amigo, pero en verdad quiero a Seto. Por favor, entiende...

- ¡No! ¡Yo sé lo que siento, y no estoy confundiendo nada! ¡No puedo entender qué diablos ves en él! ¡No puedo entender _porqué_! - de pronto está peligrosamente cerca, y recuerdo las palabras de Seto... _si te pone un solo dedo encima, le retorceré el cuello como a una gallina_.

Ya es tarde, porque sus manos están en mis hombros, sus dedos apretando tanto que sé que va a dejar un buen juego de morados porque mi piel es muy blanca. Estoy paralizado, no puedo hacer nada para quitármelo de encima aunque sé que debo, que tengo que hacerlo. ¿Coño, porqué no lo detiene la presencia de los demás? ¿Porqué me toca? ¡Esto era justo lo que yo no quería que pasara!

Sigue exclamando incoherencias, no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dice, y su cara se inclina hacia la mía... ¡no!

De pronto se aparta de mí como si alguien lo hubiera arrancado del sitio, y lo siguiente que ven mis ojos es una escena que no querría haber presenciado jamás.

Tristán está en el suelo, hay sangre en su cara, y Seto con ojos helados y expresión feroz lo golpea metódica y fríamente con sus puños una y otra vez...

***************************************

**N.A.: **Perdonen la tardanza otra vez, he tenido trabajo y... ¡hay tanto que leer! ^^. Respecto a lo del seme y uke... no tengo que explicarlo porque Joey ya lo ha dicho arriba xD. Ser seme o uke es una actitud mental más que física, y Joey _es_ el uke en esta historia porque es lo que más le gusta, es lo que siente; del mismo modo que a Seto le gusta tener el control porque lo necesita, es algo que lo ayuda a vencer sus inseguridades, que son muchas. El hecho de que asuman diferentes posiciones en el sexo y que hayan variado no significa que sus esquemas mentales cambien; además, según tengo entendido, recibir es tan placentero como dar en una relación equilibrada de pareja, eso hace mutuo el intercambio...

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Azukaradita_ (lindo nick), _Merle-chan Kanasuki_ (servida), _Hikaru_, _Ken Ohki_ (gracias ^^), _Kitten-chan_, _RavenTears is dead_ (umm, interesante lo del nick xD. La explicación al Seto uke está arriba xD), _Kaome_ (Kenshin y Aoshi?? Madre Santa O__o xDDDD Bueno, no sé, nunca se me había ocurrido, he leído más de Aoshi/Saito y Ken/Sano xDDDDDD), _Cho Chang de Black_ (bellos, intensos, apasionados... ya los quisiera yo), _Kendra Duvoa_, _Capitán (a) Muchiko S._ (vengan todos los compatriotas ^^), _Hikaremi_ (gracias. Pues ya le queda poco. Y respecto a lo que me cuentas, te digo que suelo andar poco por la red, pero si quieres ayuda tengo una serie de artículos destinados justamente a ayudar a los escritores en mi página de Zeros, en una sección llamada La Columna. Ahí se puede empezar), _Suisei Lady Dragon_ (cosas de Joey, ya ves. Y mi beta revisa la mayor parte, es tolerante, pero como macho que es se salta las partes "calientes" xDDDDDDD, se ha centrado más que todo en el ritmo de la prosa; después de todo se trata de un profesional que trabaja en una editorial, él sabe cómo desligarse xDD. Espero que puedas participar en el reto de este mes), _ Haima_ (raro que te llegara vacío, de todos modos el correo de Tokyo es generalmente seguro y me llegó tu mensaje...), _Águila Fanel_ (me he reído mucho con lo de "romper la mandarina" xDDD y lo de escoger el momento inoportuno es algo muy propio de Joey. Gracias!), _Kro_ (no hay cuidado, gracias xD), _Tyci _(sí, en efecto, la sección La Columna está en mi page El Altar de Zeros y allí encontrarás artículos de interés para los escritores; respecto a lo de comando... creo que se me pegó de tanta lectura en inglés, la expresión "going commando" significa que alguien no lleva ropa interior, o simplemente que va desnudo xDDD), _Escila _(en una relación homosexual suele haber un 'seme', o dominante, y un 'uke', o pasivo, que es generalmente el que recibe; de todos modos esa clasificación no es rígida. Lee arriba xD), _Terry Maxwell _(Sí, ya sé que tardo, mucho trabajo y lectura ^^. Eso que te pasa lo he vivido... tienes que tener paciencia y no desesperarte, la inspiración y las ganas volverán), _Megumi Kanzaki S._ (bienvenida, gracias, y... servida ^^).


	9. Posesión

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**IX**

**Posesión**

Como sé que algunos querían saber lo que Seto sintió cuando supo lo de Tristán, el comienzo de este cap es ligeramente distinto, puesto que no parte exactamente del punto en el que quedó el anterior, sino un poco antes, en las reflexiones de Seto. Advertencia: lemon desde la mitad en adelante...

__________________________________________

No puedo recordar el momento exacto en el que te convertiste en la segunda persona más importante en mi vida... y mucho menos puedo comprender cómo es posible que tu bienestar importe más que el mío dentro de mi cabeza. Como con Mokuba, pero no exactamente igual, porque no eres mi hermano, eres mi amante, mi pareja.

Mi armadura, la que cuidadosamente construí durante años de infelicidad y tortura, se resquebraja y cae ante a ti. Anoche me recordaste que tengo un corazón, y que ese corazón es capaz de amar, de apasionarse, de... romperse. Porque sentí que se rompía cuando me dijiste lo de el tal Tristán, justo después de hacer el amor, cuando estaba más vulnerable que nunca.

Sin embargo, no fui capaz de sentir rabia, ni odio, ni rencor. Me bastó mirarme en esos enormes ojos castaños que no saben mentir, que están llenos de honestidad y sinceridad, para saber que aunque te afecta lo que él siente por ti, eso no cambia lo que sientes por mí. Y aunque quisiera, no puedo pedirte que te apartes de él, ni del resto de tus amigos, porque sé que eso te haría daño... y es lo que menos deseo en este mundo. ¿Ves cómo tu bienestar está antes que el mío?

Nunca pensé que tú serías mi redención, que volvería a sentir gracias a ti; por eso, a pesar de lo que soy, no quiero cambiarte. Te quiero a mi lado, pero no podría soportar que fueras infeliz, y lo serías si te apartara de tus amigos.

Sabía que ibas a reunirte con ellos en el parque porque antes de irte me dijiste que lo harías, que les hablarías acerca de lo nuestro. No tenía la idea de reunirme contigo, pero terminé la segunda junta del día más temprano de lo previsto y le ordené a mi chofer que me llevara al parque, con la intención de apoyarte aunque fuera sólo con mi presencia, sin hablar.

Llegué justo en el momento en el que tu amigo vociferaba que nadie pensaba en sus sentimientos, y me detuve a unos metros, observando la escena. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no notaron mi llegada, y aunque no era mi intención quedarme allí, parado, no podía interrumpir. 

No sentí nada cuando me insultó. Sentí un delicioso calor dentro de mí cuando saltaste en mi defensa. Pero cuando te gritó y se te acercó, sentí que caía en una especie de trance. No podía moverme, no podía hablar, sólo podía observar cómo sus manos descendían sobre ti, cómo te tocaba, cómo _apretaba_, y tú le mirabas incrédulo y tan paralizado como yo.

No fue tu culpa, lo sé bien. Pero mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que lo sentía retumbar en mis oídos, y algo dentro de mí estalló. ¡Atreverse a tocarte, sabiendo que estás conmigo! ¡Sabiendo que eres mío en cuerpo y alma!

Salté hacia él como un animal salvaje.

************************************

Me duelen los nudillos. Eso, y una extraña y maligna satisfacción, parecida a la que me invadía cuando la oscuridad amenazaba con apoderarse de mí, es lo único que siento mientras descargo toda mi cólera a través de mis puños. Ya no veo su cara, sólo la sangre, y eso me complace. No va a tocarte nunca más, nunca...

- Seto, ¡no! - siento que unos brazos me sujetan, tratando de apartarme de él, y no quiero, no quiero hacerlo hasta que me asegure de que al maldito no le queden ganas de ponerte las manos encima.

Pero son tus brazos los que me sujetan, es el calor de tu cuerpo el que siento pegado a mi espalda, es tu agitación la que percibo, y al final me dejo llevar, apartándome de él casi sin darme cuenta. Comienzo a respirar hondo tratando de tranquilizarme y recuperar la perspectiva, mi corazón vuelve a latir casi con normalidad, y sólo entonces soy capaz de enfocar la mirada y ver cómo frente a mí Yugi, Tea y Mai rodean a Tristán en el suelo, tratando de auxiliarle.

- Tranquilízate, ¿vale? - respiras casi tan agitadamente como yo y tu voz suena alterada, estremecida. Estás detrás de mí, aún sujetándome, tu cuerpo pegado al mío. Supongo que perdí la cabeza, y aunque no me arrepiento de haberle golpeado me siento un poco culpable al ver cómo tus amigos chequean su estado; no he medido mis fuerzas y creo que puedo haberlo lastimado seriamente. Tea ha sacado un inmaculado pañuelito de su bolso y está intentando limpiarle la sangre de la cara, con poco éxito hasta el momento - Yugi, ¿cómo está? ¿Está bien?

- Creo que sí, al menos está consciente, aunque bastante aturdido - responde Yugi luego de unos instantes -, me parece que le has roto la nariz, Kaiba - suspira brevemente y al mirarme sus ojos tienen una sombra de reproche, aunque no es una mirada acusadora. Supongo que su fastidioso concepto de nobleza le impide culparme por un acto nacido de una emoción tan incontrolable como los celos, y eso lo hace dividirse entre su comprensión hacia todo y todos y la natural lealtad que siente hacia sus amigos.

También es posible que tu apasionada defensa de mi persona influya en el hecho de que hasta el momento no ha hecho nada para vengarse de lo que le he hecho a su amigo. Es un alivio, ahora que lo pienso, porque sé muy bien de lo que Yugi es capaz... una vez perdí meses de mi vida gracias a un coma inducido por él.

- Tiene una cortada grande en la sien y otra en el mentón - informa Tea, mirando con pena el pañuelito, que ahora se ha puesto todo perdido de sangre sin que haya habido grandes avances en la limpieza de la cara de Tristán -. Y creo que también le has fracturado el hombro...

- Suéltame, Joey - te pido, con mi tono seco y mesurado de hombre de negocios. Tú vacilas por un momento y luego me sueltas muy lentamente, permitiéndome sacar el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta para llamar una ambulancia y luego a mi chofer, que está al otro lado del parque.   
  
Mai, sosteniendo la cabeza del confundido herido en su regazo, me mira con aprobación; Yugi me dedica una mirada severa, pero asiente. Me giro para mirarte y veo la expresión avergonzada, molesta y preocupada en tu rostro.

- Oye, Seto, se supone que el bruto ignorante que no puede controlar la bocota ni los puños soy yo, no tú - me dices con reproche, enrojeciendo.

- Puedes ser bocón e impulsivo, pero no eres bruto ni ignorante. Y te dije lo que podía pasar si él llegaba a ponerte la mano encima, ¿o no?

- Hombre, sí, pero te has pasado - te muerdes el labio inferior en un gesto preocupado que me hace querer besarte, y logro controlarme a duras penas.

- Te dije lo que podía pasar, pero no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar. Perdí la cabeza, ¿ves lo que me haces, cachorro? - las palabras terriblemente reveladoras salen en un susurro que no es propio de mí en lo absoluto, pero no he podido detenerlas. Tú me miras con los ojos muy abiertos y luminosos, llenos de confusión y deleite.

Casi no me doy cuenta de que Yugi está parado junto a mí hasta que se aclara la garganta para atraer mi atención, y no imagino cuánto de nuestra breve conversación puede haber escuchado. Lo suficiente, a juzgar por su expresión pensativa.

Puede parecer extraño, pero respeto a Yugi, y no sólo porque en años pasados me derrotó, venció mi orgullo y me salvó la vida, alternadamente, en más de una ocasión. Creo que siento respeto por esa peculiar forma de ser que tiene, toda llena de honestidad, nobleza, comprensión y compasión, con un lado oscuro que en vez de desvirtuar todas esas cualidades las resalta.

¿Qué acabo de pensar? El contacto contigo debe estar reblandeciéndome del todo el cerebro, porque juraría que acabo de hacerle un cumplido a Yugi. Es casi como si lo admirara.... esto luce más y más bizarro con cada día que pasa.

- Joey tiene razón, te has pasado. Pero puedo entender la lógica de tus motivos... eso creo - ladea la cabeza en un gesto que le es característico, y sus ojos enormes y extraños me miran fijamente, con algo parecido a la agresividad brillando en ellos -. No estoy precisamente feliz de que le hayas hecho daño a Tristán, pero me agrada darme cuenta de que tomas en serio a Joey. Porque lo tomas en serio, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto - logro articular, frunciendo el ceño ante su expresión fiera, que inmediatamente se disipa para dejar paso a su sonrisa bondadosa de siempre.

- Perfecto. Así no tendré que verme obligado a patearte el trasero - el "otra vez", queda implícito en sus palabras, dichas con tanta tranquilidad que todo el mundo, menos el herido, se lo ha quedado mirando con pasmo -. La ambulancia ha llegado - anuncia, mirando hacia la carretera que circunda el parque.

En efecto, ha llegado, y también mi chofer con la limosina. Doy instrucciones al personal para que Tristán reciba la mejor atención disponible, añadiendo, por supuesto, que todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta. De inmediato lo suben a la ambulancia y noto, con malestar, que antes de partir te acercas a la camilla y sostienes una breve conversación con él.

Es tu amigo, pero tú me quieres a mí. Eres mío, yo soy tuyo, y sólo tengo que mirarte para recordar el sabor de tu boca y lo suave que es la piel de tu cuello. Lo que se siente tocarte, buscando amor con mis dedos, sabiendo lo correcto y bueno que es todo dentro de esa precisa configuración, ese frágil conjunto de carne y huesos que se ha convertido en la definición de lo que es la belleza para mí.

Respiro hondo tratando de calmarme y me repito una y otra vez que no debo molestarme. Estoy a punto de creérmelo cuando la voz de Yugi, que se ha quedado junto a mí, suena y me sobresalta. No me mira, pero es a mí a quien se dirige.

- Supongo que entiendes que Tristán es su amigo y que Joey no va abandonarlo por lo que sucedió hoy, ¿verdad? - cuando no respondo, continúa - También imagino que sabes lo leal que es con todos nosotros, y entiendes que es igual contigo. Incluso mucho más, porque sólo hay que escucharlo hablando de ti para darse cuenta de que te quiere de veras, mucho más de lo que cualquiera puede pensar... solía pensar que sólo yo podía ver en ti el dolor, la tristeza, la frustración, la sensibilidad que ocultas con tu actitud ante todos. Pero él también ha sido capaz de ver dentro de ti... y de amarte por lo que eres. No es poco eso - termina, pensativo.

Estoy anonadado, aunque trato de no demostrarlo. ¿Eso es lo que piensa en verdad? ¡No rechaza la idea de que estés conmigo! Pensé que podía aceptar tu relación conmigo sólo para no entristecerte, pero lo que en realidad está diciéndome es que acepta y comprende todo lo que somos, sin prejuicios y dejando de lado las diferencias que nos separan. Que me acepta a _mí _a tu lado. Es mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado de él.

En verdad es una persona especial. Puedo admitirlo ahora ante mí mismo, aunque no sea capaz de decírselo.

Siendo la persona que es, de seguro lo sabe, o al menos lo intuye.

- Espero que sepas apreciar lo que siente por ti, y que tu posesividad no nazca de un sentido de la propiedad - dice, volviendo hacia mí esos grandes ojos -, Joey no es un objeto, necesita ser amado y confortado tanto como tú, Kaiba. Ambos se necesitan.

- Lo sé - digo, simplemente -, y a buen seguro comprendes que no es el sentido de la propiedad lo que me hizo hacer esto... es más profundo de lo que los demás imaginan.

- Esa tiene que ser la frase más larga que te he oído decir - sonríe, divertido - ¡y sin sarcasmo ni agresividad, además! Esto es un récord. Cuidarás de mi amigo, ¿verdad?

- Lo haré. Y tú procurarás que el chico éste entienda que debe respetar lo nuestro, ¿cierto? - le pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos y sonando amenazante casi sin querer. Es la fuerza de la costumbre, supongo.

- Claro. Creo que le va a tomar algo de tiempo, pero lo va a entender. Tristán no es una mala persona, Kaiba... es sólo que está preocupado por Joey, y bueno... me parece que ha confundido del todo sus sentimientos.

- Espero que la sacudida que le acabo de dar se los haya aclarado un poco - gruño, y Yugi sólo ríe. Por alguna extraña razón, el hecho de que se esté riendo de mí no me molesta.

Tea y Mai se han subido a la ambulancia con Tristán y están llamando a Yugi; éste me hace un gesto de despedida y se va con ellos, dejándome solo contigo a cierta distancia. Me estás mirando de una manera extraña, pero no me detengo a pensar en ello; me limito a avanzar hacia la limosina.

- ¿Vienes conmigo, cachorro? - pregunto por encima del hombro, tratando de no mostrar demasiado interés, mientras abordo la limosina.

- ¡Hombre, pues claro! - exclamas, avanzando hacia mí con grandes zancadas.

En el momento en el que subes a la limosina y ocupas el asiento frente a mí, ordeno al chofer que nos lleve a casa y pulso el botón para que suba el grueso cristal oscuro que separa al conductor de los pasajeros. Estás mirándome como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo aparte de nosotros dos, y el claro y puro deseo en tus dilatados ojos castaños me hace casi imposible respirar. Estoy ahogándome en tu mirada intensa, incapaz de resistir, y como en sueño, me veo y me siento extendiendo las manos para tocarte. Carne firme, tibia, fina musculatura bajo mis dedos - tu brazo - y te atraigo hacia mí, fundiendo nuestras bocas.

El tiempo parece detenerse y me encuentro perdido en el placer que creas en mí con sólo tocarte, tu sabor adictivo en mi lengua cuando beso la larga línea de tu cuello, el sonido del tejido de tu camiseta al romperse bajo mis dedos que tiran de ella para darme acceso a la piel satinada de tu pecho.

Vacilo por un momento, sintiendo que hay violencia en mis movimientos, violencia reprimida que no quiero descargar en ti; pero tu boca reclama la mía otra vez, agresiva, chupando, mordiendo, y tus caderas se presionan contra las mías, frotando nuestras erecciones una contra la otra a través de las capas de ropa. Hay una súbita ansiedad en ti que no puedo descifrar, y contra la que no puedo luchar. Tus manos tiran de mi camisa bajo la chaqueta, sacándola de mis pantalones y levantándola para que tu boca bese y acaricie mi piel desnuda.

Tus labios se cierran alrededor de uno de mis pezones, haciéndome gemir mientras sujeto tu cadera con una mano, la otra perdida en la masa sedosa y siempre desordenada de tu cabello dorado. Una de tus manos se desliza por mi abdomen, soltando el botón y bajando el cierre de mis pantalones. Contengo el aliento, deseando, esperando, y entonces... ohh, sí, justo allí.

Mi mente nublada apenas recuerda que estamos en el auto camino a casa, y que tu forma repentina de tomar la iniciativa me confunde, pero me llena de un placer indescriptible... me recuesto en el asiento, contigo encima de mí. Vuelves a besarme y te rodeo con mis brazos, mis manos bajo tu camiseta, acariciando la línea de tu columna, descendiendo hasta la barrera de tus jeans y luego deslizándose entre ellos y tu piel para acunar tus nalgas firmes y perfectas, haciéndote emitir un sonido exquisitamente excitante.

Te mueves, apoyando una rodilla entre mis muslos, tus manos apartando mis boxers para liberar mi erección adolorida, haciéndome gemir de nuevo. Me miras como si no hubieras tenido una comida decente en meses y yo fuera un banquete... sinceramente deseoso.

- Joey...

- Tú también eres mío, Seto, ¿sabes? Eres tan hermoso. Hermoso por todos lados, hermosa mente, y ojos, y boca, y todo tu cuerpo. Hermoso - tus palabras, dichas en ese murmullo atropellado y lleno de necesidad, van directo a mi entrepierna. Tus dedos se enroscan alrededor de mi pene, gentiles pero firmes, me acarician, y me arqueo contra tu toque con un gruñido inarticulado de placer.

Los dioses deben haber olvidado que merezco ser castigado, que no merezco la felicidad.

Es maravilloso, increíble, y cuando te lanzas sobre mí como un ave de presa y esa boca provocativa me rodea, envolviéndome en una poderosa sensación de calor, humedad y succión, mis labios forman un grito silencioso y mis manos tiran de tus cabellos. Y no te detienes, me haces cosas deliciosas, tu mano frotando la parte de mí que no está encerrada en ese húmedo y caliente paraíso de placer que es tu boca. Has aprendido rápido, muy rápido...

Luchas por mantener mis caderas pegadas al asiento para que no me arquee contra ti; no puedes contenerme por mucho tiempo, no pesas lo suficiente como para mantenerme quieto con sólo eso, pero la fuerza de tu cuerpo esbelto casi compensa esa falla. Enloquecido, encuentro que sólo puedo arquearme un poco y tengo que dejar que tú establezcas el ritmo, lo cual haces con una perfección que me asusta: Mano, boca, y lengua, actuando en sincronización perfecta, rápido y tan fuerte que podría doler si no se sintiera tan... condenadamente bueno. 

Abro los ojos por un momento y te veo allí, el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, tomándome, absorbiéndome, mientras tu otra mano, perdida en tus jeans, se mueve contra tu cuerpo con la misma despiadada intensidad que aplicas al mío. El calor parece desbordarse dentro de mí, haciendo que mis dedos se entierren en tu cabello con fuerza y me rinda a mi necesidad con un gruñido entrecortado. Cada pulsación de mi orgasmo me hace temblar mientras succionas una y otra vez hasta que me siento drenado en todas las formas imaginables.

Apenas tengo fuerzas para abrir los ojos y mirar por la ventana; me doy cuenta de que ya estamos llegando a la casa y con lentitud logro recomponer a medias mi aspecto. Tú sigues echado en el piso del auto, recostado contra el asiento, claramente exhausto, y rebusco en el pequeño arcón entre los asientos hasta dar con una caja de toallitas que te paso para que puedas asearte.

No dejo de observarte mientras lo haces, aunque trato de concentrarme en arreglar mi ropa para que no se vea tan arrugada. La tuya casi siempre está arrugada, así que no resulta demasiado sospechosa, a pesar del cuello roto, y cuando la limosina se detiene frente a la puerta y nos apeamos, nuestro aspecto es casi normal... creo. Me preocupa un poco, porque sé que Mokuba ya debe estar en casa y no quiero que se dé cuenta de que estábamos haciendo... _eso_... en el auto.

Cuando entro, el huracán de mi hermano se lanza a mis brazos como si hubiera estado justo detrás de la puerta esperándome. No puedo evitar el rubor que sé que sube a mis mejillas, porque mi cuerpo está hipersensible por lo que acaba de suceder y mucho me temo que huelo a... sexo.

- ¡Seto! ¡No sabía que ibas a venir tan temprano! - mira más allá y te descubre, tu rostro sonrojado más allá de lo humanamente posible y haciendo un hueco en la alfombra con el pie. Supongo que tienes algo de temor porque es la primera vez que te enfrentas a Mokuba sabiendo que él sabe lo que hay entre nosotros - ¡Joey! ¡Vaya, entonces esto sí que es oficial! - sin la menor señal de incomodidad, corre hacia ti y te arrastra materialmente por un brazo hacia la sala - ¡Genial! Venga, te reto a un par de juegos, ¿quieres?

Me miras, sorprendido, pero luego sonríes alegremente y te dejas arrastrar, mientras yo los sigo.

- Puedes apostar a que voy a patear tu flaco trasero, Mokuba...

- ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras! Oye, ¿estabas peleando con alguien? Tienes la camisa rota...

- Estooo... eso fue un pequeño accidente - yo resoplo, y como voy detrás de ustedes puedo ver que tu nuca se tiñe de rojo, lo que significa que estás como un tomate -. Quien peleó fue tu hermano - añades, maliciosamente. Por lo visto te ha dado por la venganza...

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Cuéntame!

Los observo entrar a la sala de juegos y ponerse en acción de inmediato. Estás tan contento que luces prácticamente radiante: tu piel es más luminosa, tu cabello lanza destellos de oro, tus ojos brillan de puro regocijo. Me gusta verte así, me gusta verte feliz.

Estoy mirando a las dos personas a las que más quiero en este mundo y en cualquier otro, y verlos juntos me produce una felicidad indescriptible.

Es tan poderoso este sentimiento, tan enorme, tan tremendo, tan increíble. Que merezca la felicidad después de todo el sufrimiento que me han causado y que he causado... que esa felicidad seas tú. 

Allá en la limosina pude sentir que me derretía, que cambiaba de forma respondiendo a tu toque, transformándome en alguien que es - que quizás puede ser - amado. Es un sentimiento tan abrumador que quiero pedirte que nunca te vayas, que nunca me dejes ir; pero eso sería demasiado. Estás conmigo ahora, y es lo único que cuenta...

******************************************

  
**N.A.: **Perdonen de nuevo la tardanza, pero es que entre el trabajo y todo lo que leo me queda poco tiempo para continuar mis fics con la rapidez que debiera ^^.

**Gracias a mis reviewers: **_Ryo-Asakura_, _Hikaru love_, _Queen Latifa _(cómo me he reído con tu rev xDD), _Cho Chang de Black _(eso, que respete xDD), _Azukaradita_ (el beta es la primera persona que lee tu trabajo, y se lo entregas con el fin de que te apunte los errores en continuidad, redacción, ortografía e ilación que puedas tener, y te ayude a corregirlos. Generalmente el beta es una persona que tiene amplios conocimientos o habilidades en dichas áreas y que puede ayudar al escritor. Yo tengo la suerte de tener pocos problemas en cuanto a eso se refiere, pero por si acaso cuento con un beta que es mucho mejor que yo ^^), _Ken Ohki_ (le rajó la cara, literalmente xD), _Aiko5_, _Kendra Duvoa_, _Kitten-chan_ (claro que puedes... yo siempre he dicho que cualquier idea puede inspirar otra, lo importante es la manera cómo se hace, que debe ser diferente ^^. Y muchísimas gracias por la bella selección de fanart que me enviaste *_*), _Reiko Miyuki _(pues sí, Seto es una persona sensible... su exterior congelado es producto de sus vivencias, pero yo lo imagino, sobre todo al crecer, como una persona culta, sensitiva, incluso poética. Gracias, Reiko), _Ashura _(jejeje, ^^), _Yamiyugi123_, _Innocence Taken_ (te seré sincera, nunca he visto BeyBlade #^_^#), _Capitan(a) Muchiko S._ (a los venezolanos siempre se nos sale el gentilicio en alguna parte, ahora a ti se te ha salido con los golpes xD. Que viva!!!), _Janendra_, _RavenTears is dead _(tus revs nunca tienen desperdicio xD. Por cierto que he leído tu Don de Ra y procuraré seguirlo, me encanta; además estoy escribiendo un Seto/Yami y leerte me inspira, aunque el mío no se ubica en el Antiguo Egipto. Ah, y fui yo quien te pidió permiso para publicar tus fics en mi page de WK ^^. Respecto a Seto como uke, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea... pero en el fandom japo es más corriente verlo como uke que como seme, así que no es tan raro xDD. Tea no me agrada, pero trato de no fregarla mucho xDDDD), _Escila_, _Caila-c_, _Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac_ (qué extremista... ¿es que todos la odian? xD), _Tyci_ (ojalá pudiera leerme yo también los fics que me gustan en un zine... leerlos aki me da dolor de cabeza. Gracias ^^), _Águila Fanel _(sí... Yugi para su Yami xDDDD), _Nishi _(gracias por aparecer, mana, ando pendiente de lo que saques por ahí. Y bueno, yo siempre le doy una oportunidad a las historias, por eso he encontrado verdaderas joyas ocultas), _Morgan-chan_ (Jou-Inu, Seto-Neko... ¡qué dulzura! *_*), _Tsukayama_, _Amber-san_, _Xin Tamao_ (el hecho de que son tan opuestos hace a la pareja H/T aún más singular... y apropiada para algo de BDSM xDDDD). 


	10. Juntos

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**X**

**Juntos**

Bien, chicos, ésta es la recta final. ¡Pensar que esto comenzó como un simple one-shot, una dedicatoria para Suisei! Y miren dónde ha llegado ^__^. Como corresponde, en este capítulo los POV de Seto y Joey están juntos... no se preocupen, creo que no hará falta indicarlo claramente para que sepan quién es quién xDDD

__________________________________________

Me siento tan contento que podría volar. Estoy jugando con Mokuba y comiendo pastel de chocolate, mientras Seto nos mira con una expresión que no puedo definir pero que presiento que también está llena de contento, porque está devorando con entusiasmo su ración de pastel. Claro que devorando es un decir, porque él no se ha llenado de migas como yo.

Afuera ya es de noche, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Mokuba empiece a bostezar exageradamente y a hacer gestos de cansancio. ¿Qué estará tramando el pequeñajo?

- Oye, Joey, estoy muy cansado. Ya seguiremos con esto otro día, ¿vale? - dice, dejando el control del videojuego sobre una mesita y poniéndose de pie; yo hago lo mismo. Se acerca a Seto y lo abraza; él le revuelve el pelo cariñosamente como si tuviera cinco años y le da un beso en la frente, y yo me quedo mirándolos como embobado. Nunca había visto a los dos hermanos así, en intimidad; es obvio para todos y en todo momento que se adoran, pero en público ni siquiera Mokuba es tan demostrativo.

Es otra señal de confianza, como si yo no fuera ya un intruso, sino parte de la familia.

¿Lo soy?

- Buenas noches, Joey - me dice el chico, abrazándome al igual que lo ha hecho con Seto. Yo estoy tan asombrado que casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo; pero el chico tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me guiña un ojo. 

¡Coño! ¿Lo ven? Ya me puse rojo otra vez. El pequeñajo _sabe_ que no voy a irme a casa, lo sabe muy bien, y el sólo pensar que puede siquiera imaginarse lo que su hermano y yo hacemos cuando él se va a dormir me pone como un tomate. Que me da vergüenza, vaya.

- Buenas noches, Mokuba - claro, por los nervios sueno como rana, y el mocoso tiene los santos riñones de reírse con toda su bocaza en mi cara antes de irse.

Seto sigue sentado en el sofá y veo que ni él ha podido evitar sonreír ante el papelón que estoy haciendo. Termina su trozo de pastel con lentitud, recogiendo con la punta del dedo un resto de crema de chocolate que ha quedado en el plato, llevándoselo a la boca y lamiéndolo perezosamente. Es todo un espectáculo, con los ojos cerrados, lamiendo su dedo... creo que me va a dar un ataque aquí mismo. El muy idiota no sabe lo condenadamente sexy que es cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta el más inocente de ellos.

O lo sabe perfectamente, y sabe cómo utilizarlos con ventaja. Eso es más probable; hombre, que estamos hablando de Seto Kaiba, nada menos.

Yo estoy nervioso y no sé porqué. Él, sin embargo, parece estar calmadísimo y con toda su sangre espesa recoge las tazas y platitos que usamos y los acomoda prolijamente sobre la mesita, para que quien venga a recogerlos no tenga que levantarlos del piso. Esas pequeñas cosas, esos gestos que casi ni se notan son las que me hacen entender que Seto no es el déspota que todos creen que es. Es considerado a su manera, aunque no lo demuestre a menudo.

Lo sigo arriba, hasta su habitación, pensando que es fantástico saber que puedo hablar con él de lo que siento porque va a comprenderme. Y esa confianza que siento me dice que tengo que lograr que él también confíe en mí. Tengo que lograr que entienda que lo quiero y que no voy a defraudarlo, ni a traicionarlo, ni a abandonarlo... no va a ser fácil, pero no me voy a dar por vencido porque vale la pena luchar.

La primera vez que estuvimos juntos temí que me usara y me descartara, sacándome de su casa y de su vida; pero yo hablé, protesté, y me quedé. Ahora también lo lograré, de algo me tiene que servir ser tan terco: voy a quedarme para siempre en la vida de Seto. He entrado, y ya no saldré nunca a menos que él me pida que me vaya.

De sólo pensarlo siento como si alguien me clavara un cuchillo en la barriga.

Siempre tan quisquilloso, se quita los zapatos y las medias antes de sentarse en la cama, y yo me arrodillo en la alfombra a sus pies, como un perro esperando una orden de su amo. No me molesta ya darme cuenta que tengo rasgos caninos, ¡qué carajo me importa! He encontrado a mi amo y eso es lo que vale, ¿no? Guau, guau. ¿Le importa a alguien?

Él lo nota y se sonríe un poco mientras se quita la chaqueta y se desabotona la camisa; entonces puedo ver las marcas rojas en sus nudillos, la piel levantada en algunos puntos. Sin saber lo que hago, y sin que me importe un bledo saberlo o no, tomo una de sus manos y beso los nudillos enrojecidos y lastimados.

- Te lastimaste - mi voz suena enfadada, aunque no quiera.

- Tenía que darle su merecido al tal Tristán, cachorro. No debió gritarte, y mucho menos tocarte sabiendo que estás conmigo - me mira con esos ojos intensos y noto que le cuesta hablar -. No sabía lo que sentiría al verte con otra persona, y ahora lo sé: no pienso. Me convierto en un salvaje. Y eso no me gusta; no me gusta perder el control.

Me hace tan feliz escucharlo confesarme esas cosas que no le diría a nadie más, las cosas que nacen de sus sentimientos por mí. Me falta mucho camino, pero este es un paso más para que confíe en mí: que no tenga problemas en hablarme de lo que siente.

- Lo sé, Seto. Pero no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes nada que temer de mí; quiero a Tristán como el amigo que es y siempre ha sido para mí, pero no iba a permitir que las cosas se pasaran de la raya, ¿entiendes? Yo estoy contigo, y sé que él con un poco de tiempo y paciencia lo va a entender. Y no creas que no me siento celoso hasta de la gente que te mira... hoy mismo, cuando Mai dijo que estabas fantásticamente bueno - veo que se sonroja un poco y me dan ganas de reír - me sentí incómodo y celoso, pero... no puedo enfadarme por eso, en primera porque es cierto y en segunda porque estás conmigo. Y claro, yo sé que si estás conmigo no vas a estar con otra persona, aunque sea sólo porque eres un apretado y un arrogante...

Sonríes un poco, sólo un poquito, y con la mano que te queda libre acaricias mi pelo, mientras apoyo mi cabeza en tus rodillas.

Si hubiera una manera definitiva de hacerte entender que te adoro, bastardo ricachón, si la hubiera...

- No tienes que devanarte los sesos buscando una, cachorro - dice de pronto, y me doy cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta. Otra vez me pongo como un tomate, ¡yo y mi bocota! -, pero podrías considerar lo que voy a pedirte...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ven a vivir conmigo, Joey.

Siento que los ojos se me salen de las órbitas. ¡Quiere que viva con él! Hombre, esto es serio, esto es increíble, ¡esto es jodidamente GRANDIOSO! ¡Fantástico! Pero...

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides, Seto? Mira que yo soy un fastidio...

- Eso ya lo sé. Y sí, estoy seguro - un ramalazo de emoción cruza su cara, su hermosa cara -. No estoy tomando esta decisión a la ligera, Joey. Desde que era niño, Mokuba ha sido la persona más importante de mi vida y su opinión es la que más valoro; pero ahora tú ocupas un lugar en mi vida también, de una forma diferente pero igual de importante. Sabes lo que quiero. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

- Puedes tener lo que quieras de mí - digo, y me da vergüenza que mi voz tiemble. Él sólo mueve la cabeza en señal negativa y el corazón se me va a los pies.

- Entiendo eso, y lo aprecio. Pero estoy interesado en tus deseos, no en tu generosidad. ¿Qué es lo que _t_ deseas?

Por toda respuesta me levanto y beso su boca con suavidad, empujándolo hasta que cae sobre la cama conmigo encima. Él acepta el beso con pasividad al principio, pero luego sus brazos me rodean y el beso se profundiza, aunque sigue siendo cuidadoso. Nuestras bocas se separan y respiro el aliento de Seto, temblando ante esta dulzura y ante el tronar de mi propio corazón, que parece que quisiera salírseme del pecho.

- El amor no lo resuelve todo, Joey - murmura, con los ojos cerrados, y de pronto siento unas ganas absurdas de reír. Pobre Seto. Tiene el derecho de sentirse así y de expresarlo. La única cosa permanente y estable en su vida ha sido Mokuba, y ha tenido que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por él, como lo ha hecho por todo; por supuesto que tiene derecho a pensar que el amor no lo resuelve todo, es lógico que dude de la firmeza de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Pero tengo que demostrarle que la vida no es así, que puede ser diferente, que yo soy diferente. Y de paso demostrarlo ante mí mismo, porque mi vida tampoco ha sido fácil, aunque no he tenido que soportar lo que él ha soportado.

Tiene que saber que soy capaz de enfrentar a todo y a todos por lo que siento por él, por lo que tenemos, por esta cosa todavía frágil como una burbuja, pero igual de brillante y hermosa.

- Puede que no, pero nosotros sí podemos resolver. Juntos. A menos de que me pidas que me vaya, nunca te dejaré, Seto. Lo prometo. Lo juro.

- Vas a estar en la mira de los medios; dirán e inventarán historias sobre ti y te perseguirán por todas partes. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

- ¡Qué coño me importa lo que digan los demás! Y si quieren perseguirme pueden hacerlo con toda tranquilidad, que no les voy a prestar atención...

- Tu hermana. Tus padres. ¿Qué piensas de eso? ¿Qué crees que pensarán? - siempre el lógico, siempre pensando en todos los aspectos de un problema. Yo también lo he pensado, y he descubierto que no me preocupa tanto como temí que lo haría. Conozco a mi hermana y a mi padre bastante bien.

- Serenity me quiere y sabrá entenderlo si soy feliz, tanto como Yugi y Mokuba lo han hecho. Mi madre, aunque la aprecio, no pinta nada en mis asuntos y ella lo sabe perfectamente. Mi padre... bueno, no creo que vaya a tomar muy bien el hecho de que esté con alguien de mi propio sexo y de que todos se enteren, pero la verdad no me importa demasiado. Todo va a salir bien.

- Esa no es una respuesta, Joey - dice, abrazándome con más fuerza.

- Ya sé, hombre, ya sé - respiro profundo y me armo de valor. Nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero siento que no deben quedar cosas sin decir entre nosotros -. Mira, Seto, yo soy mayor de edad desde hace rato, y si no me he ido de la casa ha sido porque pensaba que era la única barrera entre mi padre y el alcoholismo absoluto - veo que me mira con sorpresa -. Sí, durante la semana va a trabajar y logra mantenerse sobrio, pero los fines de semana no lo soporta y se va a la calle para regresar cayéndose de borracho; es así desde que mi madre se fue y se llevó a Serenity.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño físicamente? - hay enojo y preocupación en tu cara. Te preocupas por mí. Me quieres, y eso me hace tan feliz que no voy a dejar que nada se interponga entre los dos. Tenemos derecho a estar juntos y a ser felices, y al que no le guste que se vaya al diablo; al que intente meterse en el medio le voy a partir la cara.

- No; más bien me ignora, aunque igual tengo que arrastrarlo hasta su cama cuando llega en ese estado. Pero estoy hasta el gorro, Seto, ya no aguanto más; lo quiero, pero no puedo dejar que mi vida se vaya a la mierda sólo porque el no puede soportar como un hombre hecho y derecho las consecuencias de sus actos. Mañana, cuando esté sobrio, le voy a decir lo que hay entre nosotros y que me vengo a vivir contigo, y si no le gusta que no se lo coma; tiene que aprender a vivir con sus problemas como lo hacemos todos. No voy a retirarle mi ayuda, y en cuanto consiga un trabajo mejor veré de hacer que se rehabilite; pero no voy a condenarme a su lado. ¡Yo quiero vivir! Y quiero vivir _contigo_.

Él deja escapar el aire ruidosamente, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración mientras yo hablaba. Claro. Tenía miedo de que yo fuera a decirle alguna barbaridad y a dejarle. Tengo que quitarle ese miedo... tremenda tarea la que me espera.

- Eso ha sido todo un discurso, cachorro. Le diré a mi ama de llaves que te prepare la habitación de al lado para que tengas tu propio espacio.

- Pero dormiré aquí contigo, ¿verdad? - pregunto con recelo.

- Creí que eso era tácito, cachorro - alza una ceja en esa expresión irritante que tanto adoro -, esta habitación también es tuya para hacer lo que quieras, menos redecorarla porque me gusta tal como está...

- Entonces mañana mismo traigo mis cosas, y conste que tú lo has pedido... no quiero que te quejes después, no hay derecho a pataleo, ¿ok? 

Seto me mira con exasperación, y es irresistible. Hombre, que no soy de piedra... y estoy tan contento de que todo haya quedado claro entre nosotros. Me inclino y vuelvo a besarlo con suavidad, levantando mi mano para apartar ese flequillo ridículamente largo pero adorable que cae sobre sus ojos, para acariciar su rostro. Sus ojos son muy oscuros en este momento, como si el negro de sus pupilas se tragara el azul intenso de sus iris, y puedo recordar la primera vez que lo toqué y vi su rostro expresando sorpresa, como si nunca hubiera pensado que alguien podía tocarlo sin rabia, sin odio. 

Él es tan fuerte, tan dominante, tan jodidamente perfecto... pero soy yo quien puede ver ese lado de él que los demás no han visto nunca, en esos ojos azules de mirada salvaje, en sus cabellos despeinados por mis caricias, en el rojo que tiñe sus mejillas pálidas. Pruebo sus labios, su lengua, recorro con mis dedos su cabello de canela y chocolate.

Mío. Mi Seto. Mi amor.

***************************************************

Utilizando la fuerza bruta hago que rodemos sobre la cama para quedar encima de ti, enloquecido por tus palabras y tus gestos. Me amas, vas a quedarte conmigo, estás dispuesto a dejar tu antigua vida atrás para empezar una nueva conmigo...

Aún estamos vestidos, tú más que yo, y eso no puedo tolerarlo. Casi te arranco el suéter y los pantalones, excitándome aún más cuando te veo reír con deleite y colaborar tirando de mi camisa abierta y de mis propios pantalones. 

Cuando al fin estamos desnudos, me quedo erguido entre tus piernas separadas, admirando el suave brillo dorado del vello guía desde tu ombligo hasta tu entrepierna, y tu erección, ya húmeda y brillante, esperando sólo por mi toque. Es larga y esbelta como el resto de ti, y mis dedos la acarician, recorriendo la piel caliente, suave, increíblemente sedosa, haciéndote gemir.

Tus ojos se abren de repente cuando deslizo mis manos por tu abdomen hasta tu pecho, acariciando suavemente tus pezones con mis dedos hasta que los siento endurecerse. Siento que una sonrisa casi maligna curva mi boca ante la respuesta de tu cuerpo, y juego con ellos, tiro de ellos, hasta que te tengo jadeando, tus ojos clavados en los míos, ternura y fuego combinados en esas profundidades de miel.

¿Cómo puedo resistirme? Te tomo en mi boca, deleitándome en el sabor y la sensación de seda sobre acero caliente presionándose contra mi lengua, y escucho un sonido muy parecido a un sollozo que escapa de tu garganta. Muevo mi boca arriba y abajo, lamiendo, succionando con fuerza, con pasión, con hambre de ti. Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre perdido en esta pasión, quiero llevarte al clímax, quiero probarte, saborearte...

Pero tú tiras de mis cabellos, apartándome de ti, y me levanto, mirándote sin comprender lo que pasa por momentos, hasta que te mueves para buscar en la mesilla junto a la cama. Ahora lo entiendo, y entiendo que simplemente no eres capaz de ocultarlo. 

- Seto - respiras con fuerza y tus ojos honrados me miran -, ahora que todo está aclarado, no quiero ocultar nada. Te quiero dentro de mí, quiero poder mirarte y ver que lo sientes, que se siente bien para ti, que te gusta, que no puedes parar - ahora tus dedos húmedos me tocan, me acarician, dejando mi piel resbaladiza por el lubricante y provocando una serie de temblores que recorren todo mi cuerpo. Una caricia más y no voy a estar en condiciones de protestar.

Así que simplemente me limito a asentir y me levanto, tomando el resto de las almohadas para elevar tus caderas justo al nivel necesario. Tomo el tubo de lubricante de tus manos y pongo un poco del cristalino gel en las mías para aplicarlo con toda la gentileza de la que soy capaz, de la que no sabía que poseía antes de estar contigo, deslizando primero un dedo dentro de tu cuerpo, luego otro. Tú suspiras profundamente y el estrecho anillo de músculos comienza a relajarse, pero continúo moviendo mis dedos hasta que estoy completamente seguro de que estás listo; hasta que comienzas a moverte contra mí con deseo renovado.

Sólo entonces sujeto tus caderas firmemente con una mano y me guío con la otra, presionando dentro del calor, la resbaladiza estrechez, y más que todo, la conciencia de con quién estoy. Me quedo muy quieto por un momento, saboreando esa conciencia, ese conocimiento, sintiéndome latir dentro de ti, tu cuerpo latiendo alrededor de mí.

- Te quiero - murmuro, mirando tus ojos y encontrando allí la conexión, tan caliente y eléctrica como la forma en que nuestros cuerpos están unidos -, te quiero tanto - estoy moviéndome ahora, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en el más lento de los ritmos posibles -, y eso me asusta. Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo detenerme, no creo que alguna vez sea capaz de detenerme.

Tan suave y firme bajo mis manos, toda esa hermosa piel dorada por la luz de la lámpara. Sentirla no es suficiente, tengo que estar cerca, más cerca. Recorro con mi lengua tu cuello, saboreando tu piel, sintiendo alternadamente dulce y salado, y succiono la piel con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar marcas.

Quiero hacer un reclamo, marcar mi territorio. Decirle al mundo que mire cómo me permites hacer esto, decirle al mundo que que no estás avergonzado de que todos lo vean, de que todos vean que te he amado, que te he tocado, que he estado tan cerca de ti, tan dentro de ti que podría perderme.

Tus manos me están tocando también, acariciando mis hombros, danzando hacia abajo en la pendiente de mi espalda. ¿Siempre has sabido cómo hacer eso, cómo hacerme temblar? ¿O yo te lo enseñé, pudiste leerlo en mi cuerpo, la manera en la que vuelvo a la vida cuando me tocas... cada vez?

Ámame.

Es tan increíble sentirte que no quiero apresurarme, quiero que dure para siempre, quiero como ahora dejar que mi lengua vague por tu pecho, trazando los contornos de tus músculos; sentir que arqueas tu espalda, escuchar y sentir tu respiración acelerarse. Pero tienes que ser paciente, porque quiero tocar cada parte de ti, hasta llegar a conocerte mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo.

Sabes a miel. Lo juro.

- Eres mío. Todo mío - susurro roncamente, reclamando de nuevo tu boca, moviéndome con más fuerza y rapidez dentro de ti.

- Sí... tuyo. Y tú... eres mío, Seto. 

Nuestros movimientos se hacen más urgentes, más frenéticos; siento ganas de gritar cuando tus músculos se flexionan apretándome, pero no me detengo, sólo sigo hundiéndome en tu calor y mordiendo tu cuello, haciéndote gemir. Te vengas flexionando de nuevo los músculos y yo decido acabar de una vez con el juego; cambio el ángulo de la penetración, presionándome contra ese punto dentro de ti que sé que te enloquece.

Funciona. Funciona de maravilla, porque hundes tu rostro en mi cuello y gritas roncamente, estremeciéndote, temblando, cada movimiento tuyo haciendo eco en mi cuerpo. Es una especie de batalla, en la que cada uno de los dos trata de dominar a su manera, aunque estemos en el mismo equipo. Mi mano busca tu miembro erecto y ardiente y lo acaricia con fuerza, imitando y ajustándose al ritmo frenético que siguen nuestros cuerpos.

De pronto te estremeces convulsivamente, tu cuerpo tensándose al tiempo que tu pasión se descarga entre nosotros, haciéndome embestir con fuerza una última vez antes de quedarme quieto por un momento, saboreando la tensión alrededor de mí, la presión de tus músculos contrayéndose y flexionándose, obligándome a estallar una y otra vez.

Todo termina en un momento y nos quedamos así, tendidos, yo encima de ti y aún dentro de ti, ambos jadeando y temblando por la intensidad de las sensaciones... y las emociones.

Me muevo para caer sobre la cama y te abrazo, tu cabeza despeinada sobre mi pecho y el ritmo aún agitado de tu respiración enviando aire caliente y húmedo sobre mi piel hipersensible, haciéndome arquear levemente. Mi mano se eleva para enredarse en tu cabello dorado y brillante

No tengo pesadillas cuando estás a mi lado, tu luz dorada las ahuyenta. Sé que mi reserva crónica y mi naturaleza poco... comunicativa, te inquietan y a veces te molestan, y me doy cuenta de que es injusto seguir siendo así contigo cuando me ofreces tanto de ti mismo. Construí una armadura para impedir que me hirieran, que también impidió que alguien me quisiera y que pudiera querer... pero tú la has hecho pedazos.

Tú no llevas armadura; te lanzas desnudo al combate, como los antiguos celtas, tan sólo armado con tu fuerza y tu fiero espíritu.  
  
Eres un rompecabezas, uno que espero pasarme el resto de la vida resolviendo: el Joey duro, lleno de ruda confianza, el matoncito de barrio; luego el Joey tímido, propenso a sonrojarse, que ríe nerviosamente y trata de evitar mirarme con sus ojos melados; el Joey que me mira con ojos llenos de deseo, mordiéndose los labios; el Joey sereno y calmado que duerme en mi cama, tu pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración y el sonido regular de tus latidos haciendo eco dentro de mí.

Todas esas personas en una sola. Mi Joey. Mi cachorro. Mi amante. Mi amor.

****************************************

**N.A.: **No ha sido demasiado pasteloso, ¿verdad que no?He llegado a querer muchísimo a Seto y a Joey, son personajes francamente entrañables, y al leer el manga me he dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus personalidades, que en el anime no se refleja de una manera fidedigna. Quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi pequeña historia, en especial a los que emplearon un poco de su tiempo en dejarme algún comentario o crítica: sus palabras me dieron aliento para seguir, y lo siguen haciendo. Mil gracias a todos!! Espero verles en mi próxima historia,_** Más allá de las Sombras**_, que aunque es un Yami/Yugi en esencia tiene su sana dosis de Seto/Joey y alguna otra parejita por ahí, no es tan céntrica... ^_^. Los que dejen el rastro en este cap no se preocupen, que contestaré sus dudas en _**Más allá de las sombras**_ o bien en un epílogo... ¿qué les parece la idea de un epílogo? Me cuesta desprenderme de Dorado y Cálido, ¿se me nota? ;____;

También quiero agradecer a mi beta **_Dryden_** (Christian), por lidiar tan bien con el yaoi aunque no le agrade (I dig you, Chris, I do ^^); y al quinteto de chicos y chicas de la _**Mountie's Testosterone Squad**_ por brindarme sus ideas y apoyo técnico en esos maravillosos brainstormings.   
  
Gracias a mis reviewers: _Gloria_ (gracias. Y los fics son para ejercitar nuestra imaginación xD), _Setostar_, _RavenTears is dead _(pues ya los publiqué xD. Respecto al largo, yo escribo hasta el momento en que me parece que el cap ha quedado redondo y hasta ahí lo dejo, pero generalmente todos son de un mismo largo aproximadamente. Y bueno, yo veo a Yugi como una persona de gran valor humano y sinceridad, realmente no lo detesto como otras personas... Tea sí me cae mal, eso para qué negarlo xDDD), _Merle Kanasuki_, _Cho Chang de Black_ (en el manga, Cho ^^, y a Yugi no lo veo como tú piensas, no por ser enano y tener ese terrible sentido de la lealtad y el honor es ñoño xDDD), _ Águila Fanel _(tu deseo se va a cumplir ^^), _Ken Ohki_ (¿y quién no? xDDD), _Ashura_ (así es, la inseguridad de Seto se explica por su pasado... pero Joey está allí para él), _Kitten-chan_ (cuando tú quieras, Kit ^_~), _Leaven_ (gracias ^^), _María_ (tú siempre tan folklórica xDDD), _ Kendra Duvoa_, _Queen Latifa_ (pues claro que puedes, yo siempre estoy tratando de mejorar),_ Nishi _(¿quién no quiere un Seto propio? Y claro, Mokuba cuando crezca también ha de estar de un bueno supremo xDD), _Tyci _ (como ves, la he dejado hasta aquí, no quise abusar; además, pienso explorar otras profundidades de esta misma relación en otro fic ^^), _Hikaremi_, _ Sonomi _(ya ves que has tenido toda la razón ^^).


	11. Epílogo

**Dorado y cálido**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Epílogo**

Aquí estoy, ya ven que no me pude resistir xDD. POVs alternos, fluff (we'll be happy together forever xD), lemon. Chicos, aprendan a escribir como estoy aprendiendo yo, poco a poco; no copien, que eso es feo y a la larga siempre te pillan...

* * *

Abro los ojos y me fijo en el reloj despertador. Las cuatro y media de la mañana, y sé que no podré seguir durmiendo, que debo levantarme; es un hábito que tengo desde que era niño, cuando me levantaba de madrugada para estudiar. Por más cansado que esté, eso es lo más tarde que puedo dormir.

Tengo algo de frío, la piel que no está cubierta por los boxers está helada, y descubro que, como siempre, 'alguien' ha tomado las sábanas para él solo.

Estás hecho un ovillo a mi lado, profundamente dormido, pero cuando me muevo gruñes -sin despertarte- y tiras de las sábanas hasta que tu cabeza está cubierta, retornando a tu dichoso sueño. Si estuvieras trabajando aún en el periódico ya tendrías que haberte levantado hace media hora; pero como ya no trabajas allí y puedes dormir hasta las seis, aprovechas lo más que puedes.

Sintiendo ganas de hacerte rabiar y tiro de las sábanas hasta descubrirte. Pero todo lo que obtengo es otro gruñido, tiras de las sábanas de nuevo y vuelves a caer en un sueño profundo, con ese leve ronquido que ahora anima todas mis noches. Y capitalizando todas las sábanas, como de costumbre, típico Joey.

Casi sin querer me inclino hacia ti, hundiendo mi rostro en la parte de la sábana que cubre tu rostro, buscando en la penumbra. Cálido, con el aroma familiar que es tan tuyo, mezcla de crema de afeitar y jabón mezclado con débiles rastros de transpiración. Ya que te he respirado, vivo y cálido a mi lado, puedo levantarme y me dirijo al cuarto de baño.

Hoy es un día especial.

* * *

Es raro que despierte y lo encuentre a mi lado, porque se levanta tan temprano como yo lo hacía cuando trabajaba distribuyendo periódicos; y el día de hoy no es diferente a los demás, aunque yo sé cuán especial es este día.

Porque precisamente hoy hace un año que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, hoy hace un año que comenzó a existir el _ nosotros_, aunque en ese momento no lo supiéramos. Las cosas no han sido fáciles, qué va. Pero seguimos juntos, y lo seguiremos estando por mucho tiempo, si se puede hasta que la muerte nos separe, aunque suene cursi.

¡Uy, suena cursi de veras!

Pero es verdad, hemos superado muchas cosas y creo que cualquier problema que venga no será tan difícil de resolver como todo lo que ya hemos dejado atrás.

Hasta el viejo Tris parece haber entendido por fin que lo que hay entre nosotros es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar; no es que lo acepte y esté contento, pero al menos se ha calmado y contesta cuando lo saludo. Porque ahora ha comenzado a dirigirme la palabra... se pasó meses sin hablarme después de que Seto lo golpeó y le rompió la nariz.

Mientras me ducho y me visto, consciente de que Seto debe estar en el despacho adjunto trabajando, pienso que han pasado la mar de cosas y hemos sobrevivido a todas. A mi padre casi le dio un infarto cuando le di la noticia, pero no atinó a regañarme ni tampoco intentó golpearme; la impresión lo dejó casi en estado catatónico por un par de días, y cuando la historia saltó a los diarios se puso tan mal que mi madre (que no lo podía ver ni escrito ni pintado) apareció en casa para cuidarle.

Ella... bueno, supongo que no la juzgué bien, porque se ha portado de lo más bien con todos: no se alteró con la noticia y está en mejores términos con mi viejo, que está metido en un tratamiento de desintoxicación... sin saber que Seto lo está pagando, claro, porque eso podría provocarle otro infarto. Yo no me opuse a que le pagara el tratamiento porque el cielo sabe que a mi viejo le hacía falta y ando siempre sin dinero, porque casi todo lo que gano en el trabajo va directo al banco para reunir el pago del trimestre en el instituto.

Seto me prestó para comprar mi primera cámara y en un par de meses conseguí trabajo y pude pagarle el préstamo; estoy feliz de haber encontrado algo en lo que soy realmente bueno y que me satisface, y lo logré gracias a él. Como vivo en su casa no tengo que preocuparme por el alquiler o la comida, aunque a veces me siento como un zángano... él me dice que no sea idiota, porque si bien dependo de su ayuda, trabajo muy duro para merecérmela y no precisamente en la cama, como llegaron a decir en las columnas de chismes.

Lo de la prensa ha sido durísimo, uf... en los primeros meses desde que lo nuestro se hizo público me perseguían, y también a mi familia; pero poco a poco las cosas se han ido calmando y los chismosos han encontrado otros escándalos a los que hincarle el diente. Tengo que admitir que la noticia de que el poderoso director de Kaiba Corp era gay y se había emparejado con un 'perro callejero' -como llegó a llamarme cierto columnista al que Seto demandó por difamación y tuvo que retractarse públicamente; ¿porqué la gente tiende a identificarme con los caninos? Grr...-, tenía el potencial para convertirse en el escándalo del milenio. Y lo fue, por un tiempo. Menos mal que la frase "sin comentarios" sirve para todo.

Serenity no se desmayó cuando se lo dije, pero poco le faltó a la pobre. Yo sabía que iba a aceptar mi decisión, porque me quiere; pero yo quería que, más que aceptarla, supiera que soy feliz y estuviera contenta por mí. Y lo está. Y como Seto se porta decentemente -ojo, que no amablemente- con mi familia las pocas veces que se los tropieza, pues miel sobre hojuelas.

Recojo el bolso con mi equipo; tengo clases temprano y trabajo en la tarde, así que no voy a volver sino hasta la noche. Paso por el despacho y me despido de Seto rápidamente, a lo que él como de costumbre contesta con un gruñido. Tendrían que haber visto la cara que puso la primera vez que traté de despedirme de él con un beso; el tipo casi me mata, y entendí el mensaje: él no es romántico, yo tampoco, y no tengo porqué forzar las cosas porque de todas maneras esta relación no es considerada precisamente 'normal'.

Me pregunto si él recuerda qué día es hoy.

Paso por la cocina y le doy los buenos días a Mokuba y a la cocinera mientras me atraganto de tostadas, y con la misma velocidad me despido y salgo antes de que el pequeño -ya no tan pequeño- me suelte una de las suyas. He caminado ya dos cuadras...

¡Mierda! ¡Me he dejado otra vez las notas en casa! Ahora tengo que volver, y si Seto todavía no ha salido me va a obsequiar con uno de sus "comentarios". Y si Mokuba me ve... ay no, me va a estar fastidiando hasta Navidad... ¡piensa, Joey, piensa!

¡Ya sé! Entro por la puerta lateral lo más natural que pueda para que no sospechen nada, subo hasta la habitación, recojo el portafolios y vuelvo a salir sin que me vean...

Hombre, por supuesto, nada sale nunca como uno quiere. Ya he recogido el portafolios con mis notas del escritorio y estoy a punto de salir... y justo en ese instante Seto abre la puerta de comunicación entre las habitaciones, descubriéndome y haciendo que suelte el portafolio. Las hojas se desparraman por el suelo.

Se queda parado en el umbral, con esa sonrisita sarcástica que me divide entre el deseo de borrársela con un golpe o con un beso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El perrito ha dejado la pelota de nuevo y ha vuelto a buscarla?

- ¡Grrr! - gruño, agachándome para recoger las hojas, enfadado - ¡Seto! ¡Si me sigues fastidiando te voy a partir la cara! - casi me da un infarto cuando la voz de Seto suena justo en mi oído, y puedo sentir su aliento cálido agitando mis cabellos y su cuerpo muy cerca del mío.

No es que vivamos haciendo el amor todos los santos días... ayer y anteayer los dos estábamos muy cansados como para hacer otra cosa en la cama que no fuera dormir, y ahora el muy pelma está provocándome.

- Me vas a partir la cara, ¿hmm? Y dime: ¿eso va a ser antes, o después de que te haga aullar como el perro que eres? - listo, está usando el tono de voz que tengo clasificado como "sexo en estado puro", y que no falla en ponerme como una gelatina. Sí, soy masoquista, ¿y qué? Tengo ganas de mandarlo todo al carajo, echármele encima y olvidarme de su trabajo y de mis clases...

¡Mis clases! ¡Las notas! ¡TENGO EXAMEN!

- ¡Coño, Seto! ¿Tienes que ponerte en modo "hagámoslo" justo ahora? ¡Que tengo examen y necesito mis notas! ¿Quieres que me suspendan?

El tipo es de lo más raro, se los juro. En menos que canta un gallo se aparta de mí como si le hubiera dado un toque eléctrico, y cuando me volteo puedo ver, a través de la puerta entre las habitaciones que ha quedado abierta, que ha vuelto a sentarse en su jodido escritorio y comenzado a teclear de nuevo en su jodida computadora. Sin prestarme la menor atención, claro.

Uno juraría que el tipo tiene un interruptor incorporado, porque se enciende y apaga a voluntad. Yo no tengo esa suerte, porque el muy pelma me ha encendido, y como de costumbre, soy incapaz de apagarme solo sabiendo que él está allí, al alcance de mi mano.

Logro recoger las hojas y acomodarlas de nuevo en el portafolios, y entonces me detengo junto a él. Parece estar concentradísimo en lo que sea que está haciendo, y no me mira siquiera.

- Oye, Seto... no te habrás enfadado por lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

Esos ojazos azules que me dejan sin respiración se clavan en mí, y el dueño de los susodichos se levanta del escritorio, aproximándose tanto que empiezo a temblar.

- Y... si estuviera enfadado, ¿qué harías para contentarme? - su voz es tan ronca que casi no la reconocería, de no ser porque he escuchado muchas veces ese tono... cuando estamos en la cama.

- Lo que tú quisieras - le respondo, muy bajito.

Listo. Allá rodaron todos mis buenos propósitos para este día...

* * *

Estando tan cerca, puedo ver que tus ojos castaños tienen pequeñas chispas de oro y verde. De lejos engañan, son puros pozos de miel; pero al verlos siempre tan cerca de los míos, ardiendo de deseo y rasgados por el éxtasis, conozco sus verdaderos colores.

Aspiro profundamente el aire lleno de ti, y tus labios se separan levemente, como si fueras a hablar; entonces doy un paso hacia delante, reduciendo a nada la distancia entre nosotros.

Una de mis manos se enrosca en tu cintura y la otra viaja hacia arriba, hasta acunar tu cabeza, el espeso cabello rubio brillante y suave entre mis dedos, y te beso.

Mis brazos te rodean y te moldean contra mi cuerpo; mis manos se deslizan por los planos de tu espalda, descienden por tus flancos, metiéndose entre tu piel y esos pantalones ridículamente bajos que usas, aprietan tus nalgas. Las yemas de mis dedos tocan la delicada piel allí, y tus músculos se contraen en una mezcla de anticipación y resistencia.

- No... tenemos tiempo para esto...

Un calor suave y tembloroso y a la vez duro y firme, la sensación de tu cuerpo contra el mío. Caderas afiladas y esbeltas presionadas contra las mías, un jadeo medio indignado; ojos castaños agrandados y honestos.

Con la facilidad de la práctica, ya me he deshecho de tus pantalones y los míos y trato de quitarte la camiseta mientras te empujo hacia la cama que compartimos todas las noches.

- Claro que tenemos tiempo. Tengo tu horario. No entras sino hasta dentro de hora y media - caemos en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas y no puedo evitar reír entre dientes al ver tu cara enrojecida y tus pupilas dilatadas.

- ¡Pero yo quería pasar antes por la tienda saludando a Yugi! - te quejas haciendo pucheros, casi sin aliento; pero no te hago caso, porque puedo sentir perfectamente la prueba de que no te importa un bledo no ver a tu amigo hoy, en la erección que se presiona contra mi cadera.

- Ya lo harás después que salgas del trabajo - lanzo un brazo hacia la mesita, buscando el lubricante, y en mi prisa tropiezo con algo que cae al suelo haciéndose trizas. El reloj despertador, otra vez.

- ¡Seto! Es el octavo reloj que rompes, y contando... un día de éstos vas a echar la casa abajo - te burlas, jadeando.

- No, de eso ya te encargarás tú con tus gritos - respondo con malicia. Ya mis dedos están lubricados, y no me importa que en el proceso las sábanas hayan quedado hechas un desastre. Sin mayores preámbulos, con una mano acaricio tu miembro erecto y los dedos de la otra los inserto en tu cuerpo uno por uno, haciéndolos girar dentro en una caricia suave y provocadora que te hace temblar.

Mi mundo parece contraerse hasta convertirse en la nada de mis sentidos captando las sensaciones, en el sentimiento de cuán verdaderamente correcto y bueno es esto, tú y yo.

Tensas los músculos respondiendo a la doble estimulación, buscando más placer; pero yo continúo con las caricias ligeras, jugando contigo, ignorando tu frustración y mi propio deseo. Un sonido ronco y gutural brota de tu garganta cuando presiono otro dedo dentro de ti, buscando, encontrando y frotando; tus caderas se mueven desesperadamente y la presión de tu cuerpo sobre mis dedos es casi brutal.

Consigo lo que deseo cuando al fin mi nombre surge una y otra vez entre jadeos, casi a gritos, y te doy lo que deseas, masajeando el punto justo dentro de tu cuerpo con fuerza. Casi me duele retirar mi mano y escuchar el leve gemido, casi un sollozo de abandono, que brota de tus labios cuando lo hago; pero ya estoy posicionándome entre tus piernas, levantándolas hasta que tus pantorrillas reposan sobre mis hombros, antes de deslizarme dentro de ti muy lentamente.

La fuerte presión de tus músculos casi me pierde y apenas puedo respirar... te siento tan estrecho, como si no hubiéramos hechos esto ya tantas veces que no puedo contarlas, y no puedo evitar gemir cuando empujas con tus caderas, haciéndome penetrarte por completo en un solo movimiento.

Estás unido a mí, debajo de mí, frente a mí, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, y es una imagen que llevaré conmigo el resto de mi vida; algo que jamás podré olvidar, que jamás querré olvidar. Tu expresión tan abierta y llena de emoción, los ojos fuertemente apretados mientras ambos nos ajustamos el uno al otro... mi mano acaricia tu mejilla.

- Mírame, Joey - te pido, jadeando. Abres los ojos, y son casi negros, las pupilas dilatadas por las sensaciones - ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?

Tus ojos se agrandan y leo en ellos sorpresa y alegría; pensaste que yo no lo recordaría. Está bien, sé que no somos del tipo romántico pasteloso, pero una fecha así es especial y jamás la olvidaría.

- Nuestro aniversario - dices entrecortadamente.

- Feliz aniversario... Joey...

- Feliz... aniversario.... Seto - jadeas y me aprietas, haciéndome perder el poco control que aún conservaba, urgiéndome e invitándome a penetrar más profundamente en tu cuerpo, suspirando con cada movimiento que provoca olas de placer, moviendo tus caderas contra las mías.

Jadeo, mi cuerpo respondiendo a la oferta del tuyo con todas sus fuerzas, arqueándose en contrapunto a tus movimientos, dándote lo que deseas y más hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Permanecemos abrazados, y nos toma un buen rato reunir las energías suficientes para movernos de nuevo, casi arrastrándonos hasta el cuarto de baño para tomar juntos una ducha. Ya más despejado, me visto mientras tú vas a tu habitación a hacer lo propio; luego quito las sábanas de la cama y las coloco con la ropa sucia.

Eso me avergonzó las primeras veces, pero a la larga dejó de importarme lo que piensen al respecto las cuatro personas que componen el servicio indispensable de la casa; no será tan malo, porque a pesar de todo el trabajo extra que les das dejando tu ropa y tus cosas tiradas por todas partes, es evidente que te adoran. Cómo no, si me has mejorado el humor... nunca he maltratado al servicio, pero tampoco he sido amable; y tu influencia ha comenzado a cambiar eso.

Ya vestido, entras y sales del despacho a la carrera, con el cabello mojado y despeinado y cargando el portafolios y la bolsa con tu equipo.

- ¡Me voy ya! - gritas, y cuando creo que vas a seguir de largo, te detienes y me plantas un beso kilométrico que me deja sin aliento - ¡Nos vemos esta noche, Seto! - no puedo creerlo, me _guiñas_ un ojo y luego sales como alma que lleva el diablo.

Me asomo a la ventana del despacho a tiempo para verte cruzando a toda pastilla el jardín hacia la verja principal, y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida -_s_ que es estúpida- se extienda por mi rostro. Tú eres único y eres mío.

No es tanto el sexo como el hecho de que soy adicto a la cercanía, al sentimiento de ser amado, de ser digno de confianza, de que todo lo que importa es que estamos juntos.

Sé que podría vivir sin la intimidad creada por tu calor y el contacto, sin los sentimientos que se suman al simple confort animal de tu compañía, sin escuchar el sonido de tu respiración o sentir el golpeteo de tu corazón contra el mío. Pero no sería vida, porque estaría vacía... más vacía de lo que estuvo antes.

Porque sólo contigo estoy completo.

_For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where thou art not, desolation._

**Finis**

* * *

**N.A.: **No me pude resistir e hice un epílogo. Más bien corto, lo sé, y lleno de fluff; pero me pareció adecuado para las circunstancias, no sé porqué. Ah, la frase es de Shakespeare y la traducción (rough) es: _Porque donde tú estás está el mundo, y donde tú no estás hay desolación_.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Dreigon_ (me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por el cumplido . Yo creo que para hacer un buen POV lo único que se necesita es conocer bien los rasgos básicos de personalidad... y querer al personaje xD), _Milharu_ (muchísimas gracias), _Tyci_ (gracias a ti, y ya ves que no pude resistirme a ponerle el epílogo), _Ellya2_, _Ryo Asakura_, _Escila_, _Luna Lovegood_ (Cho, eres tú, ¿verdad? xD), _Ashura_, _Ken-Ohki_, _Aome-sama_, _Tenshi_,_ Haima_ (gracias... entonces me parece que vas a matarme, porque mi siguiente fic empareja a Seto con otra persona xD), _Sonomi_ (xDDD), _Akima_, _Kendra Duvoa_, _Kitten-chan_, _María_ (¿Diabla? ¿YO? xDD), _Hikaremi_ (lo importante es intentarlo y permitir que otros vean lo que hemos hecho y opinen; has dado el primer paso ), _Águila Fanel_, _Gochi Glay Lover_, _Yaired_ (Gracias! por supuesto que sí, por eso dejé claro que iba a hacer un epílogo, aunque no sabía cuándo, porque tengo varios fics... tu idea del Tris despechado se parece a las de mi amiga María, que inventa unas dignas de Delia Fiallo xDDD), _Itzukiai _(gracias, pues aki tienes el epílogo ), _Syd-Pierrot _(gracias por leerlo, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado).


End file.
